156 centímetros de amor
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Murasakibara Atsushi…. Jugador de baloncesto de la preparatoria Yosen. Un gigante. 208 cm... Es una Jacaranda. Que pasara cuando una molesta pulga aparezca en su vida. Por que se enoja cuando Himuro se vuelve cercano con la pulga. Maldita pulga entrometida. MurasakibaraxOc. Pasen y denle una oportunidad e ignores este mal sumary
1. Prologo

**156 CM DE AMOR**

**Ciaossu~**

**Kuro-desu! Lo se están pensando "¡¿Pero qué rayos hace esta que contra apenas y actualizo su fic de FT después de un año?!" Pues les diré que vengo inspirada y remasterizada xD. Y le traigo un pequeño fic de MurasakibaraxOc.**

**¿Por qué?... Porque amo ese despreocupado y amante de lo dulce gigantón!**

**Ahora espero que sea de su agrado…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, solo mi loca Oc y esta pequeña historia salida de mis más locas alucinaciones con Murasakibara :B**

**Prologo**

Kinomoto Kuromi. 15 años de edad, Preparatoria Yosen primer año, clase 3. Cabello negro y largo (hasta la espalda baja), ojos negros también, originalmente tengo la tez clara, pero estoy ligeramente bronceada.

Soy una estudiante normal, y si, como se han de imaginar, amo el basquetbol, entre a la preparatoria Yosen para entrar a su famoso equipo de básquet, pero o sorpresa la mía al llegar y enterarme que no había equipo femenino, solo masculino, además ninguna chica estaba interesada en unirse, preferían ser managers del equipo masculino, que de por sí ya constaba casi con un manager personal por jugador.

No me molestaría ser manager, pero bueno tienen de sobra, además prefiero sudar en la cancha y botar el balón, a sonreír dulcemente mientras reparto limones en miel…. Aunque….

Por ahora vallamos a ver como es un día normal en mi vida como estudiante….

dakara itta ja nai ka  
yowasa o URI ni shitatte mae ni nanka susume ya shinai'n da ze  
nee hakanai jibun  
enshutsu shitatte dare mo mukandou~ *(1)

mmmn – me queje – ya te oí ahhgg maldita alarma – dije al fin sentándome y apagando la alarma del celular

Kuro-chan baja a desayunar~ - escuche la voz cantarina de mi madre

Ya voy – dije toda modorra.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me lave los dientes, la cara e hice mis necesidades fisiológicas, me bañe y después fui a mi cuarto, me cambie y aliste para la escuela. Ñee odiaba mi bendita falda, aunque me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla para mi seguía siendo muy corta, nunca dejare de odiar las faldas. En fin. Revise si llevaba todo en mi mochila

Libros…. Listo

Libretas… listo

Ensayo de historia… listo

Cartuchera… listo

Agenda… listo

Cartera… listo

Llaves… listo

Ropa deportiva… listo

Balón… no cabe… un poquito más…. Listo

Después de acomodar de alguna manera todo dentro de mi mochila. Baje a desayunar… comí rápido, me despedí de mi mama y salí rumbo a la escuela. Tenía que tomar el metro y cuando se hacía tarde hasta el bus. Pero bueno, ya casi no llegaba tarde… desde que me entere que podía entrenar un poco si ayudaba a limpiar el gimnasio después de los entrenamientos matutinos y de la tarde.

No era estar en el equipo, pero al menos no me oxidaría.

Pero olvidaba algo… mi mala suerte…

Llegue como siempre y o sorpresa al encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que el famoso gigante de Yosen. Murasakibara Atsuhi. Y bueno su imponente figura tapaba el resto de mi visión…

Ohayo – casi susurre… casi queriendo pasar desapercibida, no quiera que me dijera eso que siempre me dice cuando nos llegamos a encontrar en el gimnasio

¿eh? Creí escuchar algo… - dijo para sí mientras volteaba alrededor – ara, pero si es Nomichin* (2) ¿de nuevo por aquí? – dijo en tono desinteresado, en serio parecía rutina

No me llames nomi, mi nombre es Kinomoto Kuromi-sama – le dije mirándolo a los ojos… o eso intente

Lo que sea Nomichin hoy tengo malas noticias~ - me dijo mientras abría un paquete de papas que saco de quien sabe dónde – las niñas locas que hacen todo por Murochin ya acomodaron todo~ - dijo comiendo otra papa

¡¿Qué?! – dijo rodeándolo para poder ver el resto del gimnasio, y efectivamente el club de fans de Himuro-kun estaba alrededor de él diciéndole si le gustaba el trabajo, que si quería un jugo, o algo y ahg me arruinaron mi pequeña dicha

Deberías dejarlo, una pulga no puede jugar básquet – dijo la jacaranda*(3) parada junto a mi

Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no gracias yo seguiré con mi básquet y tu sigue con el tuyo señor talento desperdiciado – dijo enojada volviendo a los vestidores, ni siquiera valió la pena el cambiarme de ropa

Como digas Nomichin~ bye bye~ - dijo mientras volvía con Himuro

Llegue a los vestidores y comencé a cambiarme. Estaba molesta y frustrada. Pero bueno era de esperarse, ya me habían "advertido"…

_FLASH BACK_

_Oye tu enana – oí que gritaban atrás de mí, lo ignore y seguí caminando_

_Kinomoto te estoy hablando – dijo seria otra chica alcanzándome y volteándome bruscamente_

_¿Qué se te ofrece…. Desconocida-san? – le dije sarcástica_

_Mi nombre es Kaguya de 2°, mira nosotras somos el club de Himuro-sama y últimamente has estado yendo mucho al gimnasio durante los entrenamientos de basquetbol y eso no nos hace ninguna gracia – dijo la chica con el escote algo exagerado_

_Solo voy a ayudar a recoger y para poder practicar un poco por mi cuenta, ahora que te lo he explicado me voy quiero un jugo – dije y cuando me disponía a partir_

_¡No bromes enana! – dijo otra chica – nunca habías hecho eso antes y porque justo cuando llega Himuro-sama ¿es mucha coincidencia no crees? – dijo enojada_

_Da la casualidad que yo también me acabo de trasferir, llegue después de Himuro-kun y solo es coincidencia, no se preocupen no me interesa sentimentalmente ahora ya casi termina el receso – dije ya enfadada quería mi jugo de manzana _

_Estas advertida no te queremos ver cerca del gimnasio – dijo de nuevo la tal Kaguya esa_

_No me acercare a Himuro-kun contentas ahora con permiso – dije y di por terminado el asunto, y las deje con la palabra en la boca _

_¡Haremos lo que sea! – fue lo último entendible que escuche_

_Fin del FLASHBACK_

Malditas arpías – me quejaba mientras salía. Una cosa es que escondan mis zapatillas y me dejen notas como "estas maldita", pero metres entre el básquet y yo… eso es bajo. Resignada bufe y me dirigía a mi salón de clases.

Todo normal… llegue, me senté y abrí mi libreta de dibujo y comencé a dibujar en lo que llegaba el sensei.

Buenos días Kinomoto-san – escuche que me saludaban

Ah… buenos días Himuro-kun – dijo con normalidad, sip Himuro Tatsuya es mi compañero de clases y también se sienta a mi lado

¿Qué dibujas hoy? – pregunto con casualidad

Nada interesante – respondí sinceramente

¿pero qué rayos es eso? – dijo tratando de no reírse

¿vamos no esta tan mal o sí? – dije riendo un poco, si señoras y señores teníamos una relación de compañeros de clase normal, hablando y riendo casualmente. Otra razón más por la que las arpías me odian

¿es qué? – decía pensando que decir – el dibujo es bueno, se nota que es una arpía, pero la cara pfff es tan cómica – decía sin poder aguantar más la risa

Después de eso llego el sensei y las clases comenzaron, el día fue normal, nada interesante que pudiera ocurrir. Primero Japonés, luego Matemáticas, Historia, recreo, Ciencias, Ciencias y al final literatura.

Todo normal.

Demasiado normal.

Dios, Buda, Ala, todos son el mismo y a la vez no, por favor que esta no sea la calma antes de la tormenta.

EL resto de mi día, fue increíblemente normal. Llegue a mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda deportiva de mi prima, y como hoy no había casi clientes me dejo salir temprano. Alegre me fui a las canchas a matar un poco el tiempo y para aprovechar la ropa deportiva sin usar en mi mochila.

Llegue y estaba para mi suerte sola.

Así que como Juan por su casa me puse a calentar, saque mi estúpido y sensual balón y me puse a tirar tiros de 3 puntos. 2 de cada 10 encestaba.

Así estuve un rato, hasta que escuche que mi celular sonaba, as que corrí a contestar dejando el balón a en el aire después de tirar.

Bueno – conteste

¡Qué bueno ni que nada! ¿ya viste la hora que es? Hace 1 hora que tenías que estar en casa, de seguro estas en las canchas ya me imagino, vuelve de inmediato y compra salsa de soja, 2 litros de leche y pastillas para los cólicos cuando vuelvas – dijo la "cantarina" voz de mi madre a través del teléfono y después colgó.

Mire la hora

Mierda – con razón estaba enojada 9:30 si no me daba prisa perdería el último tren. Fui por mi balón que curiosamente estaba cerca de mi como si alguien lo hubiera acercado, no le tome importancia lo recogí, no sé cómo lo metí en la mochila y me eché a correr rumbo a la estación del metro.

Después de bajarme ya cerca de mi casa, pase junto a la tienda de conveniencia y recordando el pequeño encargo de mi madre entre.

Salsa de soja…. Leche… yo quiero helado y pudin... - decía mientras tomaba lo que necesitaba – y pastillas – dije tomando caja rosa que obviamente contenía pastillas para las dolencias femeninas sufridas cada mes

Ah~ Nomichin – escuche y me petrifique…. no, no, no adiós a mi día casi normal

Vamos Atsushi – escuche otra voz… o no

Murochin mira aquí esta Nomichin – decía Murasakibara con las manos repletas de golosinas

¿eh? Kinomoto…-san – decía Himuro mientras veía lo que llevaba en las manos… - ¿terminaste con tu novio justo en esos días? – dijo divertido

¿eh? – dijo Murasakibara viendo detenidamente lo que llevaba en manos – no necesitas eso también – dijo señalando hacia donde estaban los panti protectores

….. – no pude decir nada, mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, tome aire y voltee a verlos – n-n-no les debo ninguna explicación ninguno de los dos, pero no, no termine con mi novio en esos días, es más nunca eh tenido novio en mi vida, y tampoco estoy en e-esos días, estoy aquí de paso haciendo un mandado para mi madre, por si no lo han notado también llevo salsa de soja y leche así que si me disculpan si no llego pronto mi hermano se pondrá como Hulk si no cena a su hora con permiso – dijo pasando de largo hasta la caja registradora, pague todo y salí rápidamente del lugar… escuche vagamente que se quedaron hablando de algo que la verdad no se ni me interesa saber

Una vez en mi casa le di sus cosas a mi madre y me fui directo a mi cuarto… la cena de esa noche… pudin y helado…

***(1) si es la canción del opening "Can Do" de GRANRODEO**

***(2) Nomi significa pulga, y bueno así nos llama Murasakibara… -^-**

***(3) Jacaranda, es un árbol enorme va de los 2 a los 30m de altura, sus hojas son azul-violáceo o moradas. Es una obvia referencia a la altura y el color de pelo de Murasakibara. No se confundan, AMO a Murasakibara… aunque parezca Jacaranda xD**

**Eh aquí un pequeño prologo para ver si es de su agrado, si es así lo continuare ^^ si no me iré a terminarlo en un rincón xD. **

**Ademas si se que es un poco ooc por parte de Murochin, pero es necesario para la historia xD**

**Oh, y solo por aclarar, nuestra querida Kuromi-chan mida 1.56m si sé que según lo que he leído acerca de Murasakibara le gustan las chicas altas… y ya que pertenezco al grupo de "mido menos que Rivaille" y Amo al giganton dulce jacarandoso de Atsushi este será mi desquite xD **

**Nos leemos luego (espero w)**

**Acepto de todo jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, chocolate, flores, sugerencias…. Menos apio… pero de preferencia dejemos que internet siga lleno de paz, amor y anime xD**

**Ya-nyan~**


	2. Vida Escolar

**Ciaossu~**

**Lamento la demora, pero bueno ciertas cositas pasaron, para quien se interese y bueno unos datillos interesantes sobre el fic al final del capitulo.**

**Kuromi: Kuroko no Basket no le pertenece, solo yo y el resto de mis amigos OC.**

**Kuroshin: Entonces disfruten del capitulo…. **

READY….

STATO!

Cap. 1: VIDA ESCOLAR

Retomemos un poco…. Kinomoto Kuromi. 15 años. Va en Yosen. Ama el básquet y mide 1.56. Compañera y vecina de asiento de Himuro. Enemigo natural: gigantón jacarandoso y desperdicia talento, alias Murasakibara Atsushi.

Bien. Ahora nos situamos en un gimnasio a eso de las 7:04 am.

Los chicos ya estaban dirigiéndose a las duchas para después irse a clases. Con tiempo de sobra para ir tranquilos y llegar relajadamente.

Mientras tanto en la cancha que ya estaba limpia y recogida, aun se escuchaba el sonido del balón impactando contra el piso de madera, y de las zapatillas deportivas chirreando al sentir la fuerza con la que se impulsaba la persona que corría. Y ahí practicando como driblear a lo largo de la cancha, una pequeña figura era distinguida. Su cabello trenzado se movía al compás de los movimientos repentinos, sus gafas algo empañadas, su ceño algo fruncido demostrando la concentración que tenía en el juego. Y lo perdida que estaba en este, ya que no notaba como un peli-lila la miraba atento.

-Nomichin~ si no te apuras se te hará tarde~ - advirtió una muchacho "algo" alto, nótese el sarcasmo, haciendo que detuviera una maniobra

-¿eh? Aun no es hora – dijo la pelinegra sin voltear pero saliendo de su trance

-Ya son las 7:50 incluso Murochin ya se fue~ - dijo con su voz desenfadada mientras abría un paquete de nerunerune

-¿Qué? – respondió esta asombrada. Intrigada se acercó a el – préstame tu celular – pidió "amablemente"

-¿eh? Así no se piden las cosas Nomichin – dijo mordiendo su amado caramelo

-ahí Murasakibara-kun podrías ¿podrías prestarme tu celular? Por favor – dijo mientras sentía como una vena le palpitaba en la sien.

-Jeee~ así está mejor – dijo perezosamente sacando su celular, y extendiéndoselo a la más pequeña con una leve sonrisa algo burlona

-¿en serio? – dijo mirando los números digitales que marcaban 7:52 – ¡Ah! ¿Por qué a mí? – dijo para ir por el balón

-si no te das prisa llegaras tarde~ - dijo Murasakibara mientras caminaba hacia la salida del gimnasio abriendo otro paquete de nerunerune

-¡Eso ya lo sé! – le respondió Kuromi mientras corría con el balón hacia los vestidores

-ya-nee~ Nomichin~ - dijo el chico mientras se perdía en la enorme puerta, una de las pocas con la que no chocaba y no se tenía que agachar para poder pasar

5 minutos después….

En los pasillos de los primeros años se ve una pequeña figura correr a gran velocidad con ojos con deseo de sangre. Tan absorta iba en sus blasfemaciones internas que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba justo frente a la puerta de su salón. _Y con la velocidad que iba no pudo evitar chocar.

-Auch – se quejó la morena

-Lo siento Kinomoto – dijo un chico alto mientras ofrecía su mano a la chica

-¿Himuro? ¿Qué haces fuera del salón? – pregunto la chica mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su compañero

-Antes de empezar salí un momento y cunado volví ya estaba la sensei aquí… - explicaba el chico – y bueno, ya sabes que es historia con Ijuuni-sensei

-Geez, esa sensei me da escalofríos, puede ser un pan de Dios en un instante y al siguiente estar en Mordor suena más reconfortante que su clase – decía la Kuromi exagerando un poquito el comportamiento bipolar que de vez en cuando tenía su adorada sensei

-Bien, entonces si no quieren irse yendo al Molbo entren de una buena vez – dijo la adorada Ijuuni-sensei abriendo la puerta

-Es Mordor – dijo valiente o tontamente Kuromi

-¿Mordor? – contesto la maestra

-Si Mordor, la tierra del mal por excelencia, construida por el Señor Oscuro Sauron – decía mientras los ojos le empezaban a brillar

-_Kami-sama cállala antes de que se siga hundiendo ella sola_ – pensaba una chica desde su asiento en el aula

-Kinomoto no creo que ese sea el punto aquí – dijo Himuro

-Exacto ahora entren antes de verdad los exilie a Molbor – dijo la sensei

-Mordor – susurro la chica mientras iba a su asiento

-¿Eh por qué llegan juntos? – dijo un chico de repente

-¿Qué es lo que andaban haciendo solitos por ahí? – siguió otro

-¿Kinomoto y Himuro?

-¡Imposible! – grito una chica muy enojada

- Ya basta clase, si siguen así, les hare aprenderse todo el capítulo para la próxima clase – dijo ya entrando en modo Orco la sensei

-Que pesados – decía Kuromi como respuesta a los murmullos de sus compañeros, Himuro solo se reía

Después de las primeras tres clases que para fortunio o des-fortunio eran solo Historia, la pequeña basquetbolista se dirigía a comprar un jugo de manzana para tomar sus alimentos del día.

POV KUROMI

Iba tranquilamente caminando por el pasillo hacia la máquina expendedora cuando escuche unos pases apurados. Porque tengo la sensación de Deja-vu

-Oye tu enana – oí que gritaban atrás de mí, lo ignore y seguí caminando

-Kinomoto te estoy hablando – dijo seria otra chica alcanzándome y volteándome bruscamente

-¿Qué se te ofrece…. Desconocida-san? – le dije sarcástica

-No broomes conmigo microbio sabes que soy Kaguya de 2°, y que nosotras somos el club de Himuro-sama y últimamente has estado yendo mucho al gimnasio durante los entrenamientos de basquetbol a pesar de nuestras advertencias,

-y eso no nos hace ninguna gracia – dijo ahora otra chica con el escote también exagerado

-Y hoy llegaron juntos a la clase de historia – dijo otra chica, parece que va conmingo

-Solo voy a ayudar a recoger y para poder practicar un poco por mi cuenta, o eso hacía antes de que ciertas…. Chicas – dije arrastrando al lengua lo más que pude – se pusieron en mi camino, no se preocupen que dejare de ir al gimnasio – mentí – así que déjenme ir por mi bendito jugo – dije ya enojada y cuando me disponía a partir, las hormonales respondieron

-¡No bromeamos enana! – dijo otra chica

-estas advertida

-No te queremos ver cerca del gimnasio – dijo de nuevo la tal Kaguya esa

-No me acercare a Himuro-kun contentas ahora quiero mi bendito jugo que se me atora el arroz – dije y di por terminado el asunto, y las deje con la palabra en la boca de nuevo, esas arpías harán que me dé algo de tanto coraje

-¡Haremos lo que sea! – fue lo último entendible que escuche, que no saben que más decir ¬¬#

Después de ir por mi bendito jugo, regrese con las chicas, el resto del día fue normal, después del trabajo me fui directo a casa. Que día más molesto… Pero bueno mañana espero sea un día mejor…

**POV NORMAL**

Entonces sigamos…. Apenas había pasado una semana y las fangirls de Himuro no dejaban que nuestra querida Kuromi **(huy si queridísima xD)** tuviera la oportunidad de entrenar en la mañana. Resignándose así a solo una hora después del entrenamiento de la tarde. Aun así los días pasaban, lentamente avanzando, a la velocidad de una tortuga cansada. O así se sentía por no poder liberar un poco de estrés mañanero. En fin sigamos.

Otro día más, después de comprobar que, desgraciadamente, como había sucedido los últimos días, las Himuro girls seguían haciendo de las suyas y fastidiándote las mañanas, y de la ya acostumbrada rutina donde Murasakibara se mofaba de tu mala suerte, mala suerte patrocinada por esas arpías, regresabas a regaña dientes a los vestidores…

En medio del enojo no viste algo enorme que accidentalmente te mando de bruces al piso, después de dejar de darle muestras de afecto a tu amado piso de madera levantaste la cara para ver con que o mejor dicho quien habías chocado. Llevándote una sorpresa al ver una gran mano delante de ti, extendida en gesto de ayudarte a parar.

-ah – dijiste saliendo de tu pequeño shock mental – gracias Okamura-senpai – dijiste aceptando el amable gesto – y disculpe no lo vi – dijiste haciendo una leve reverencia de disculpa

-tranquila Kinomoto-chan – dijo sonriendo

-Etto… ¿senpai? – le llamaste para captar su atención

-¿Qué sucede Kinomoto-chan? – dijo este aun sonriendo

-¿Me devuelve mi mano por favor? – dijiste mientras una gotita caía por tu nuca y algo incomoda de ver como la enorme mano del senpai envolvía tú, desgraciadamente gracias a la genética, pequeña mano

-¡ah! Si claro lo siento no me di cuenta jajajajaja – reía algo fingido

-Bueno si me disculpa me despido – dijiste, y saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, en cierta manera te agrada Okamura-senpai, es amable, no te llama pulga, y es genial en el basquetbol, pero a veces sus gestos y acciones te causan escalofríos

-¡Hey! Okamura ¿Qué haces? – dijo un rubio un poco más bajo que llegaba junto el **(o si lo que estaban esperando chicas xD)**

-Solo saludaba a Kinomoto-chan – decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-¿eh? ¿Esa enana sigue viniendo al gimnasio? – Pregunto desinteresadamente – yo pensé se cansaría con las burlas de Murasakibara y tu acoso – dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada del gimnasio

-Yo no la acoso – se defendió Okamura

-Si claro como digas ¿por cierto donde se metió Liu Wei? No lo vi en el entrenamiento – refunfuño el más pequeño del equipo Yosen

-No lo sé pregúntale a las managers – dijo el capitán de Yosen para caminar junto a Fukui hacia su salón de clases

Mientras tanto vemos a una chica pelear con su… su… molesta –que es decir poco- falda

-¡ah! Odio las faldas, dondequiera que voy me siguen son como una molesta y detestable plaga – se quejaba con ella misma tratando de sacar su enojo y frustración – por más que me enoje no sacare nada, vamos Kuro se positiva piensa en lo bueno, lo bueno – y dejando de hacer lo que hacía durante unos segundos en los cuales pareció pensar profundamente para con una sonrisa iluminada y unos ojos soñadores - ¡Hoy es viernes! – grito. Termino de arreglarse y salió disparada hacia su salón de clases, y no era para menos hoy la mayoría de las materias eran sus favoritas, y aunque el equipo se quedara hasta tarde impidiéndole quedarse todos los viernes su prima cerraba temprano y se iban a jugar a las canchas, si sin duda era lo bueno de los viernes…. Aunque nada es gratis en esta vida…

POV KUROMI

Llegue a clase y me senté, si hoy iniciaríamos con literatura~ me pregunto qué libro nos dejaran leer ahora waaa que emoción seguro que estoy haciendo cara de emoción

-Hey ¿Qué pasa con esa cara rara? – escuche que me decía Kikyo, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos chocolate intenso

-Seguro estabas pensando o en cosas pervertidas o en básquet – sonrió Hikari colocándose al lado de Kikyo, ella era idéntica a Kikyo, no por anda son gemelas idénticas, lo único físico que las diferencia es el fleco, Hikari tiene un fleco rebelde y alborotado, Kikyo lo tiene discreto y hacia la derecha

-¡Claro que no! – Les dije haciendo un puchero – solo trataba de adivinar qué libro nos dirá el sensei esta vez – dije sonriendo a lo cual ellas reaccionaron con su ya clásico facepalm

-Era de esperarse – dijo Hikari irónica

-Hablamos de Kuro después de todo – término de decir el reflejo de Hikari

-geez que malas son – les dije sacando la lengua – por cierto Hikari creo que vi pasar a Nakamura-sensei~ - canturrea para que mi amiga recordara que teníamos clases

-Yabai me voy, nos vemos Kyo, Kuro – se despidió Hikari saliendo por la puerta a toda velocidad

-esa es tu hermana – dije a broma

-si esa es tu amiga – me contesto Kyo, ambas reímos mientras alguien llegaba a nuestro lado

-Buenos días Kinomoto, Kagamine-san – saludo normalmente Himuro

-Buenos días Himuro-kun – contesto Kikyo calmada

-Buenas – dije mientras sacaba mi libreta de literatura

-¿Hoy también dibujaras arpías? – pregunto el peli-negro

-De nuevo con los autorretratos – inquirió burlona mi amiga castaña

-No querida hoy no te podre dibujar a ti – le conteste con voz como si le hablara a un niño pequeño

-Jeje se nota que ustedes son cercanas – rio Himuro

-Solo un poco – dije abrazando a Kyo

-Ok, pero ya suéltame ya llego el sensei – repuso y tuve que soltarla

-Buu tacaña – le dije mientras ella iba a su asiento, ella solo rodo lo ojos y siguió

-oye Kinomoto – me susurro Himuro ya que la clase había comenzado

-¿Qué pasa Himuro? – le conteste ya que vi que el libro que teníamos que leer este mes era de la tierra a la luna de Julio Verne, ese ya lo leí como 3 veces

-¿Por qué ya no se te ve por el gimnasio? ¿Las bromas de Atsushi y el acoso del capitán lograron alejarte? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-Pff – reprimí una risa – claro que no – sonreí – digamos que mis dibujos se basan en hechos reales – le dije mientras acomodaba mis gafas, solo para darle un efecto más dramático

-Jajá – rio bajo – ok pero creo que ahora que no te molesta Atsushi está de mal humor – dijo mientras tomaba unos apuntes de lo que escribía el sensei en el pizarrón

-Entonces ahora que no me molesta tanto como antes por verme "saltar" por la cancha su nivel de estrés va en aumento… ¿eso es lo que quieres decir – dije inquisitiva

-En cierta manera si – me contesto

-Me alegro – dije sinceramente para voltear y poner atención a la clase

-Entonces….

-¿Entonces?... – dije esperando a ver que me diría ahora

-¿En quién te basas para tus excelentes arpías? – me dijo algo divertido

-Eso mi estimado Himuro-kun lo dejo a tu imaginación – dije queriendo cerrar la conversación porque Ninomiya-sensei nos miraba con el ceño algo fruncido

La clase de literatura termino y las siguientes dos horas eran de educación física. Primero salimos las chicas para que los hombres se cambiaran. En el pasillo conversaba con Kyo, al parecer el grupo de los raritos nos volveríamos a juntar. Después de que los chicos salieran entramos y comenzamos a cambiarnos con el uniforme de E.F. Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia el patio, hoy la clase seria al aire libre. Y las clase se juntarían. El lado bueno, estaría tanto con Hikari como con Kikyo, el lado malo… estaría la jacaranda.

Salimos y de inmediato fuimos a reunirnos con Hikari. Las chicas estaríamos en la cancha haciendo carreras cortas, mientras que los chicos jugaban futbol.

-Kinomoto, Kobayashi, Kagamine, Uruhara, Kirigisawa, son las siguientes a línea de salida – se escuchó la grave, gruesa y ronca voz de Takagawa-sensei. Las cinco nos pusimos en posición y esperamos que diera la señal de partida

-En sus marcas, listas… ¡Fuera! – decía Kuronuma-san otra compañera, mientras daba marcha a un reloj cronometro

Corrí, con todo lo que tenía, como me gustaba correr, en especial en la cancha de básquet, se sentía tan bien correr, y más cuando al final saltabas y encestabas una hermosa canasta. No pensé mucho, solo me imagine como cuando practico, aunque creo que la emoción me gano porque justo cuando estaba llegando a la línea de meta, me impulse y salte, llegando así en 3er lugar. No soy muy rápida pero mi resistencia no esta tan mal.

-¡Kuro-chan! – Me llamaba Kikyo que iba llegando junto con otras compañeras – eso fue asombroso – me dijo emocionada

-¿eh? – Exclame extrañada – ni que hubiera quedado primera con nuevo record – dijo irónica

-Saltaste bastante alto – me dijo Hikari

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Kinomoto? – pregunto otra compañera

-¿Eres de goma o qué? – dijo despectivamente Kirigizawa, o si olvidaba que ella estaba con las Himurogirls

-Pues no es nada especial, me emocione y termine pensando que estaba jugando básquet en lugar de carreras – dije mientras me rascaba la nuca, no me gusta que tanta gente me preste atención, es incomodo

-Bien las siguientes – ordeno el sensei, uff ese hombre no se inmuta con nada si no tiene que ver con nado sincronizado – Kagamine #2, Onotsuka, Sawada, Okazaki, Moriuchi a la línea de salida – volvió a vociferar

Después de que todas las chicas hicimos una carrera corta y otra larga nos dejaron ir a ver los paridos de los chicos. Era divertido ver como los que tenían cara de ser menos atléticos podían controlar tan bien el balón, incluso Himuro-kun, creí que solo era bueno en básquet pero parece que el futbol también se le da un poco bien. Peno no podía decir lo mismo de cierto pelilila. Se veía muy gracioso, técnicamente parecía que el balón le pasaba al lado y él ni el esfuerzo hacía, lo lamento por su equipo, pero vaya que es divertido ver algo frustrado al gigantón.

_**Mientras tanto**_

POV MURASAKIBARA

E.F, por lo general esa clase es pasable y no tan aburrida, puedo comer sin que me regañen demasiado, y por lo general nos dejan hacer lo que queramos así que juego básquet con Murochin, pero hoy Gawachin quiso que jugáramos futbol. No me gusta ese deporte, siempre me dejan como portero, puedo usar las manos pero no me gusta, es muy molesto. Quisiera estar sentado como las chicas comiendo golosinas.

En medio del aburrimiento viendo como corrían como locos tras el balón para patearlo hacia cualquier dirección, voltee a ver que hacían las chicas. Cuando voltee vi como la pulga empezaba a correr, no es muy rápida, pero se nota que es contante y que tiene resistencia, estaba corriendo con los ojos cerrados. Sí que será torpe la enana. La aplastaran. Pero justo cuando faltaba como un metro, salto. Nomichin de verdad que es una pulga… incluso salta como una.

Volví a la cancha, Murochin corría muy rápido y jugaba bastante bien, pero bueno estaba en el equipo contrario. Metió varios goles. Aburrido vi como las chicas venían a vernos. Sus gritos me molestan, quisiera aplastarlas para que se callaran. Y entonces vi algo, rojo y brillante, se veía tan delicioso. ¡Un nuevo tipo de dulce! Tengo que probarlo más tarde.

Después de una derrota, la cual según era mi culpa por no hacer le mínimo intento de parar el balón. Daba igual. Seguía el receso y quería ir a comprar mis golosinas.

Después de cambiarnos y quedar de comer con Murochin en la azotea, me fui a la cafetería. Busque esos dulces, se veían muy ricos, espero poder probarlos pronto. Busque, busque…. Y no los oye, a regañadientes compre lo de siempre y me dirigí con Murochin.

-Atsushi te tardaste más de lo normal – me dijo Murochin mientras comía su almuerzo.

-No encontré lo que buscaba – dije mientras comía un pan dulce

-Ya veo – dijo distraído – oye hoy el entrenamiento se canceló quieres ir a la cancha cerca de la estación – dijo mientras terminaba su comida y guardaba los trastes.

-Si está bien – conteste aburrido. Entonces vi como Murochin sacaba un paquetito extraño y dentro de él había un dulce. Ese extraño y delicioso dulce que había visto antes.

-Murochin ¿Dónde conseguiste ese dulce? – pregunte mientras él lo metía en su boca

-¿eh? – Dijo volteando a verme – a me lo dio Kinomoto ¿Por qué? – me pregunto

-¿Tienes más de esos dulces? – pregunte

-No, pero le puedes pedir a Kinomoto, ella me pidió su opinión, son dulces que se hacen con productos de su pueblo natal si no mal recuerdo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie, ya era hora de que nos fuéramos yendo

-Mmmm entonces tendré que ir con Nomichin – dije mientras también me paraba y lo seguía hacia los pasillos de los de primer año. Decidí quedarme un poco con Murochin, así tal vez podría ver a Nomichin y ella me regalaría dulces….

Llegamos y me senté junto a Murochin en frente de Nomichin, ella estaba con otras dos chicas… así, una es de mi clase y la otra parece que es su hermana, se parecen mucho.

-Hola Kinomoto, Kagamine-san y… Kagamine-san – saludo Murochin

-Hola Nomichin y Futagochin-ichi y Futagochin-ni – les dije

-Hola Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun – respondieron las Futagochin

-Hola Himuro… Jacaranda – me llamo por ese tonto apodo Nomichin, lo dejare pasar solo porque quiero dulces

-¿Se les ofrece algo? – pregunto Futagochin-ichi que va en mi salón

-Dulces – dije

-¿ha? – exclamo la pulga

-Si Atsushi se interesó en el dulce que me diste a probar Kinomoto – explico Murochin

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! – gritaron las Futagochin

-Yo solo quería otra opinión – s e excuso al pulga

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Murochin

-¿Te los acabaste? – pregunte, no, si se los acabo la aplasto aquí mismo, esa pulga como se atreve.

-No pasa nada, y bueno hoy no traigo más, pero tengo más en casa – dijo, bueno si quiera aún tiene algunos

-¡Si claro! No pasa nada

-Cálmate Kyo – dijo la pulga a Futagochin-nii

-¿Por qué andas regalando dulces que-

-Ok, perdón pero a mí me encantan y quiera probarlos en alguien más – dijo la pulga que tapaba la boca de Futagochin-ichi

-O-oye me estoy empezando a preocupar ¿Qué tenía ese dulce Kagamine-san? – pregunto Murochin

-Nada solo que están hechos con una receta que hicimos en la preparatoria y pues los hicimos nosotras junto con otros amigos – suspiro – al parecer alguien sigue haciéndolos sin consultar a los demás – Futagochin-nii miro con odio a Nomichin

-Solo quería el apoyo de alguien para que me hicieran caso y empezar a producirlos y – hablaba Nomichin cuando de repente las Futagochin la golpearon al mismo tiempo en la cabeza

-Nada de excusas ya verás cuando Take y Kenji se enteren – amenazo una chica castaña

- NO – la cara de Nomichin era muy cómica

-Imagínate cunado lo sepa Inumaru – dijo la otra castaña

-¡PIEDAD! – eso era muy cómico pero termino por que el maestro llego, no pude obtener ningún dulce. Y al parecer Nomichin no volverá a traer a la escuela. Enojado me resigne y volví a mi salón, tengo que encontrar la manera de comer ese dulce…

**Nyahoi~**

**Nyahahahahaha, bueno, parece que la última parte les dio risa xD, lo sé a mí también, aunque eso si me paso en realidad, solo que con mis mejores amigos… Y bueno, incluiré una que otra anécdota que me haya pasado en la vida real xD. **

**Y bueno, como vieron intentare incluir al resto del equipo de Yosen, si, no se aparecieron mucho este capítulo, pero tratare de incluirlos más… Esperen sorpresas xD. **

**Por cierto, necesito voluntarias…. 4 OC, parejas para Okamura, Liu Wei, Kenji e Inumaru. Necesito nombre, edad, aspecto físico, personalidad, que les gusta, que les disgusta, y que me digan porque quieren a ese personaje. **

**Kenji: es de estatura media, pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés claros, de piel muy clara, es muy vale madres, un vocabulario bastante florido, muy buena persona y amigo, es medio maniaco con las armas, gamer, friki, imagínenselo como otro soldado de Aldo el Apache (de la película Bastardos sin Gloria).**

**Inumaru: Un poco alto, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café-miel, tex clara pero bronceado, de hueso ancho, es como un papa que siempre nos está cuidando, pero también es increíblemente malévolo, es un friki y un geniecillo muy flojo, le gusta cantar y saber todo de todos.**

**Para que sepan los de las parejas XD… **

**Los demás personajes los subiré después ^^- **

**Para alguien que sepa de mi otro fanfic de Fairy tail, lo actualizare el sábado (o eso intentare) pero acabo de terminar este ahorita a la 1:04am y quería subirlo xD. **

**Acepto de todo, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, etc, pero ya saben dejemos a internet navegar con amor~ xD**

**A cierto un dibujo que hice xD **

**kuroshin yami (punto) deviantart (punto) com /art/ 156c m-de-A MOR-434 627565**

**solo quiten los espacion y pongan punto donde dice (punto) xD, y si no se ve pueden ir a Face buscar a Kuroshin Yami que vive en shibuya y trabaja en Nemesis Nasod xD es un álbum publico y también ahí subiré las imágenes ^^ Hasta la próxima….**

**Ya-nya~**


	3. Malentendidos

**Ciaossu~ Kuro-desu, aquí con el segundo capítulo de mi fic, awwwww me hacen tan feliz, ya llevamos 9 reviews, 11 favoritos y 13 seguidores ;w; Eso es lo que me da fuerza y me inspira a escribir w. Bueno no los entretendré mas, como siempre los detalles al final del capítulo ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes de Kuroko no Basket me pertenecen, son del gran y asombroso mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Solo la mayoría de los OC's son míos. También hay Oc's creados por ustedes los lectores ;9**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Capítulo 2: MALENTENDIDOS**

Ready…

.

STATO!

.

POV Kuromi.

Después de que me amenazaran con decirle todo a Inumaru, sonó el timbre y Hikari y la jacaranda volvieron a su salón. Nosotros nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y comenzó la clase de japonés, todo normal y tranquilo. Tomar notas, ver como algunos se duermen y son regañados, escuchar los susurros de chicas que continúan platicando, ver como Kyo y Himuro intercambian papelitos… UN MOMENTO…. ¡Kikyo…. And Himuro…!

Espere un momento por favor estamos experimentando fallas técnicas….

Después de que mi cerebro lograra procesar lo que estaba pasando la clase quedo en el pasado y mi concentración solo estaba en esos pequeños pedazos de papel que por alguna razón se veían como presas muy antójales a mis ojos.

-Bien Kinomoto continua leyendo – escuche y de repente fui traída a la realidad de nuevo

-¿M-mande? – dije sorprendiéndome, en que bendita página íbamos, es más, ¡¿Dónde estaba mi libro?!

-¿Kinomoto-san hay algún problema? – pregunto el sensei

-¿eh?, es que deje mi libro en casa y pensé que podría estar bien si solo era por hoy, pero parece que necesito el libro más de lo que esperaba jeje – que excusa tan mas cutre me pude inventar, sabía que el libro estaba ahí en mi pupitre, pero si el sensei veía que ni siquiera lo había sacado no me iría bien.

-Bien entonces acerque su mesa banco al de Himuro-kun y ponga atención – dijo el sensei

-Hai – respondí mientras acercaba mi asiento, oh… algo hizo clic. Estaría sentada junto a Himuro, entonces podría ser capaz de leer su conversación… Bien hecho sensei ;9

-Kinomoto-san que no se repita y ya quite esa rara expresión del rostro – dijo el sensei mientras veía como hacia caras y gestos al hablar en mi mente, no se me quita ese hábito.

Pero ni bien me senté, me di cuenta que ni Himuro ni Kikyo continuarían con su conversación, no si yo y mi delatora expresión estábamos cerca.

La clase paso rápido y las siguientes también, ya solo quedaban los dos últimos módulos de arte y terminaríamos. Estaba decidida a preguntarle a Himuro de una manera sutil y disimulada de que hablaban, pero mi suerte no fue mucha ya que al parecer esos dos se pusieron de acuerdo en no decirme nada.

Y así, después de dibujar un montón de fruta, empecé a acomodar mis cosas. Oh si dulce viernes, iría a la tienda de mi prima, estaríamos solo un rato y después iríamos a jugar a las canchas. Estaba a punto de pararme e irme cuando…

-Oye Kuro recuerda lo que te dije – me dijo Kikyo de pie junto a mi asiento

-Claro que lo recordare, pero solo por preguntar…. ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que olvidar? – dije sonriendo nerviosamente

-Si serás cabezota – dijo suspirando – que el mañana después de salir de clases vamos a ir a organizar la fiesta – me dijo

-Claro, en el MajiBurger que está cerca de la estación – dije sonriendo – no lo olvide vez – le sonreí

-Bueno, más te vale esperarnos, nos vemos mañana Kuromin~ - me dijo y empezó a ir a la salida del salón

-No me llames Kuromin – le dije medio enfadada

-Claro, claro, solo Yamamoto puede llamarte así ¿verdad? – me dijo burlona

-Mo~ Kyo-chan sabes que – no pude terminar porque alguien llegó y me abrazo por detrás

-Vamos Kuromin~ - me dijo

-Hikari tú también – dije haciendo puchero

-Jeje no te dejaremos de dar lata con eso – dijo soltándome

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Kuro – se despidieron mis dos amigas mientras salían por la puerta

-Ñeee – refunfuñe, cunado por el rabillo del ojo logre ver a un gigantón morado en la puerta hablando con un chico de pelo negro, si nada más y nada menos que la jacaranda y Himuro… tengo que saber la verdad - ¡Himuro!

-¿Qué pasa Kinomoto? – me respondió volteando hacia mi

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? – pregunte…. Rayos eso sonó raro, y lo supe también por la manera en la que la jacaranda me miro

-Nomichin – me llamo - ¿te declararas? – pregunto de manera increíblemente natural

-¡N-N-NO! – grite, no me puedo ver pero creo que me sonroje hasta las orejas

-Jajajaja vamos Atsushi no bromees así – respondió tranquilamente Himuro… malditos hábitos occidentales, parece que ese tipo de bromas es de lo más normal.

-En-entonces Himuro podemos hablar, no tiene nada que ver con declaraciones ni nada de eso, solo busco respuestas – dije

-Está bien Kinomoto, pero si no es nada romántico Atsushi puede escuchar ¿no? – me respondió

-Claro, vamos – dije, ya no presionaría más las cosas

Caminamos juntos hasta los casilleros, nos calzamos nuestros zapatos y salimos de la escuela. Caminamos rumbo a la estación, Murasakibara insistió en que nos detuviéramos a comprar, compro toda una bolsa de golosinas… ¿en que trabajaran sus padres para costear ese agujero negro que tiene como estomago? Nos sentamos en una banca.

-Himuro, seré clara y directa – dije poniéndome seria

-Está bien – dijo con cara de póker

-¿de que estabas hablando con Kikyo durante las clases? – lo dije, seria directa

-No sé de qué hablas, no cruce palabra alguna con Kagamine – dijo de lo más normal, pero no le agrego el honorifico…

-Pero si cruzaron notas ¿verdad? – le dije parándome de la banca y poniéndome frente a Himuro – además sé que eres muy cuidadoso para los honoríficos y no la llamaste Kagamine-san, solo Kagamine – dije acusatoriamente

-A ti solo te llamo Kinomoto – me respondió

-Para mí los honoríficos entre personas de la misma edad no importan mucho, pero para Kyo-chan, mi amiga de hace tiempo, sé que sí, y tú eres muy respetuoso respecto a esas cosas, así que Himuro Tatsuya – dije mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha - ¡Habla!

-Nommhin befresf rudosfa caiiafe otfe aplsftafre (Nomichin eres ruidosa, cállate o te aplastare) – dijo Murasakibara con la boca llena

-…- ignore a la jacaranda y seguí mirando a Himuro, esperando por su reacción.

-Está bien pero te lo diré mañana – dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿eh? – dije anonadada

-Si mañana porque parece que te buscan – dijo apuntando hacia una figura que se acercaba

-¡Hay! – escuche, no puede ser esa voz, ¡ESA VOZ! Era… era

-¿Qué pasa minion? – dijo otra figura que llegaba detrás de la primera

-¿Qué fría te has vuelto? – dijo la primera figura

-t… -

-¿T? – pregunto la jacaranda

**POV NORMAL**

Entonces todo pasó rápido.

-¡Take-nii! ¡Ken! – grito la pequeña chica, y como dice su apodo, como pulga salto hacia ellos, haciendo que cayeran al suelo

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto con cierta molestia en la voz el chico más alto

-Kinomoto no quiero interrumpir pero tu falda se levantó – dijo divertido Himuro

-Ah… - al parecer la chica cayo en cuenta de donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, s e paro de inmediato y arreglo su uniforme – Himuro tú no te escaparas – dijo seria – y ustedes ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? – volteo hacia los chics que apenas se paraban del suelo

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – volvió a decir molesto el más alto

-Solo veníamos a molest- digo a visitarte en el trabajo – dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés – ha problemas que visitemos a nuestra hermanita – dijo haciendo un puchero

-Cierto, todavía que nos molestamos en venir que mal agradecida eres minion – dijo otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés claro –

-Mo~ - refunfuño la chica – está bien, Himuro mañana terminaremos de aclarar este asunto entiendes – dijo seria

-Claro – dijo el chico con influencia occidental

-¿Himuro? – dijo el pelinegro

-¿Es tu novio? – continuo el castaño

-¿eh? ¡No! – decía la chica

-¿Qué paso con Yamamoto? –

-Take-nii que nunca paso nada con el – respondió enojada la chica

- ¿Quiénes son? – dijo Murasakibara asombrando a todos al levantar como muñeco de trapo a la chica y sostenerla a su altura.

-¿eh? – Dijo sorprendida – b-bájame tu enorme jacaranda – dijo molesta

-¿Quiénes son? – volvió a repetir el peli-lila

-Primero bájame – ordeno, a lo que el gigantón la bajo

-Entonces el grandote es el que es tu novio – pregunto el pelinegro recién llegado

-Mendiga golosa te gustan grandotes – dijo divertido el castaño

-¡Ya basta de decir tonterías ustedes dos! – advirtió la chica

-Take-nii, Ken, ellos son Himuro Tatsuya y Murasakibara Atsushi – dijo señalando a los chicos – son compañeros de Yosen y ambos están en el equipo de básquet – dijo al chica

-Un gusto conocerlos – dijo Take

-Gracias por cuidar a nuestro minion – continúo Kenji

-Himuro, jacaranda, ellos son mis amigos de la infancia hermanos sin sangre en común, Mizuyama Takeshi y Akifusa Kenjirou – termino de presentarlos

-un gusto amigo de Nomichin – dijo el chico más alto, mientras al parecer el alivio llegaba a su voz

-¿así que ustedes son los famosos Take-nii y Kenji? – dijo el pelinegro de Yosen

-¿famosos? ¿Qué estuviste diciendo Kuro? Dijo acusatoriamente el pelinegro recién llegado

-N-nada – respondió la pequeña mientras que con los ojos trataba de decirle a Himuro que no digiera ni jota de los dulces

-Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir ¿verdad Atsushi? – dijo Himuro

-Como sea – respondió el interrogado

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo la chica

-Adiós –se despidieron los hermanos

-Bien, te acompañamos a la tienda – dijeron los chicos mientras se colocaban a cada lado de la chica

-Hai, hai – contesto al chica, y así las tres figuras se perdieron de vista rumbo a SawadaSportShop

Después de dejar a la pequeña chica, y comprar algunas cintas-vendas, los chicos se fueron. Ese día, había más gente de lo habitual, por lo que no pudieron cerrar temprano. Así que después de su pequeño des-aire solo se fue directo a casa. Bajo como siempre en la estación y llego a la pequeña tienda de conveniencia que estaba de paso a su casa.

-Veamos, quiero pudin y helado y… esto extrañamente se siente como un deja-vu – dijo la chica para sí misma y después de dirigió a pagar.

Todo normal. Llego a su casa, ceno, se bañó, hizo la tarea, etc., etc. Su amado día viernes no fue lo que esperaba, pero vamos tampoco fue tan malo…

**POV KUROMI**

Me desperté y arregle, otro día de instituto en mi semi-normal vida diaria. Todo normal, tenía el día libre así que me iría con las gemelas después de la escuela, rara vez me dejan quedarme en su casa y hoy es uno de esos días. Salí de la casa con mi mochila y una mini maleta, para recibir la para nada agradable sorpresa que desde temprano en la mañana hacia un calor infernal. Llegue a la escuela, ya estoy empezando a dejar de ir en la mañana uno que otro día, espero que así después de las vacaciones de verano las HimuroGirls se calmen un poco.

Llegue y todo normal, terminaron las clases y estábamos alistándonos para irnos cuando recordé que tenía algo pendiente con Himuro. Pero cunado voltee para buscarlo no lo vi. Al parecer ya se había ido a las prácticas de baloncesto. Está bien, podría preguntarle el lunes, o si no tendría esa noche para sacarle la verdad a mi adorada Kikyo-chan.

Salimos de la escuela rumbo a MajiBurger, al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa algo alejada, pero más amplia que el resto, cosa que necesitábamos, ya que aunque nosotras fuéramos solo tres y fuéramos algo pequeñas, las personas que esperábamos no lo eran tanto. Compramos una orden de papas grandes y cada una su soda, nos sentamos a esperar a los chicos.

-¿Qué se creen? – dijo de repente Hikari

-Se están tomando su tiempo – dije medio aburrida, el calor no me gusta.

-Es obvio viven algo alejados de aquí así que no se quejen – nos retó Kikyo

-Ah, cierto Kuro trajiste los mangas que te pedí prestados – dijo una sonriente Hikari

-Pero por supuesto – le conteste con un tono ofendido – acaso has dudado de mi – le espete

-Pero por supuesto que no queridísima Kuromi-san – me respondió con el mismo tono

-Ohohohohoho – reímos falsamente al mismo tiempo, para después carcajearnos bien y bonito por nuestras tonteras

-No comiencen a hablar de yaoi tan temprano y en público – nos retó nuestra adorada madre postiza, Kikyo-sama

-Pero bien que te gussssssssta – le dijimos arrastrando la lengua

-Vaya el ambiente está muy bien aquí – dijo un chico llegando

-¿están solas preciosas? – dijo otro

-¿podemos hacerles compañía? Incluso cuidaremos a su hermana pequeña – dijo un tercero para después señalarme

-No gracias estamos esperando a alguien – dijo muy seria nuestra mama postiza

-Vamos no sean tan aguafiestas ¿sí? – dijo el primer chico sentándose al lado de Kikyo

-Oigan más vale que se calmen y se vallan de una buena vez – dijo ya más enojada Hikari

-Tranquila nena hay para ti también – dijo el segundo chico

-Y tú no te enojes, ya que el grandioso yo soy un poco lolicon – dijo el tercero sentándose junto a mí y tomándome de la barbilla

-Si no quieres que te haga arrepentirte de haber nacido suéltame de una jodida vez y larense de aquí – dije seria y cortante

-Huy ya metiste la pata – rio Hikari

-Mejor háganle caso o no nos haremos responsables – dijo Kikyo

-Vamos, perro que ladra no muerde – dijo el idiota que aún no me soltaba

-Hola chicas las hicimos esperar – dijo de repente un sonriente Himuro

-¿Himuro-kun? – dijo Hikari

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto Kyo

-Oye niño bonito mejor vete yendo de aquí – amenazo el idiota que estaba junto a Kikyo

-Himuro donde rayos te andas metiendo – dijo de repente Fukui-senpai que iba llegando detrás de Himuro - ¿ha? No es la enana que Murasakibara molesta – dijo

-Que no soy enana – dije molesta

-Ya se lo dijimos al niño bonito, así que rubiecito de pacotilla lárguense – dijo muy envalentonado el que estaba junto a Hikari

-Así que las están molestando ¿eh? – dijo Fukui-senpai ignorando a los idiotas

-Si – respondieron las gemelas

-Pero ya les advertí si no quieren conocer el infierno mejor se van – dije poniéndome de pie

-Nomichin~ - dijo al jacaranda llegando de repente, lo cual hizo cambiar la expresión e los idiotas, se nota que se cagaban de miedo - ¿Tienes dulces? Quiero dulces, de eso que traías el otro día – dijo de manera increíblemente infantil, y a mi pesar he de admitir, y tiernamente

-¡Woah! Kinomoto-chan que coincidencia encontrarnos – dijo Okamura-senpai – y ¿Quiénes son tus lindas amigas? – dijo ignorando por completo a los idiotas que por cierto al ver a Murasakibara y a Okamura-senpai estaban más que asustados

-Hola Okamura-senpai, si en efecto son mis amigas, y no Murasakibara, me prohibieron estrictamente volver a dar de esos dulces – dije tranquila mientras volteaba a ver a los idiotas – A ver como ya dije – me enoje y entre en modo Yankee, subí un pie en el sillón, que suerte que siempre uso short debajo de la falda – O se largan de aquí de una buena vez, o los hare llorar – le solté mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta y lo zarandeaba un poco

-Háganle caso y vallase ya – dijo tranquila Kikyo

-¿Eh~? Así que ustedes son el famoso equipo de Basquetbol de Yosen – decía Hikari ignorando totalmente a los idiotas y a mí

-Se los puedo asegurar – dijo de repente Murasakibara – esta pulga muerde

-Pfff….Jajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja – todos, incluso Liu Wei, que no se cunado rayos llego, se estaban riendo, riendo de mí por el tonto comentario de Murasakibara

-Jajaajaja en serio ya te mordió – medio dijo Hikari entre risas

-¿eh? – dijo Murasakibara como si no entendiera

-¿Qué jajaj si te mordió jaja? – intentaba preguntar Kikyo

-Sí, una vez que intente aplastarla – dijo como si nada, haciendo que las risas cesaran

-¿Ara? ¿Y los idiotas? – pregunto Hikari

-Sufriendo la ira de un minion – dijo un chico castaño que oba llegando

-¡Kenji! – dijeron las gemelas

-Ya llego por quien lloraban – dijo haciendo ademan de galán - por cierto porque Kuro está dándole bien y bonito a esos chicos – dijo dejando su mochila y pasando por alto al equipo de Basket de Yosen

-Nos estaban molestando – dijo Kyo mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual sorprendió a los dos jugadores más normales de Yosen, Okamura y Fukui-senpai

-Y lo que dijo Murasakibara-kun la saco más de quicio – continuo Hika-chan muestras repetía el gesto

-¡Y! ¡¿Qué gh... nadie va a ahgg… ayudarme a controlarla? – decía Take-nii que luchaba por controlar mi ira

-Tú eres el adorado hermano mayor, así que suerte – dijeron mis otros tres amigos

Después de terminar de forcejear, a lo cual Kenji termino por ayudar a Take-nii, ya más calmada me senté y estábamos todos sentados, y al decir todos me refiero a todos. De donde estaba yo, de derecha a izquierda por orden… Take-nii, Hikari, Kenji, Kikyo, Himuro, Fukui, Liu Wei, Okamura, Murasakibara y yo.

-… - no sé si solo era yo o nadie sabía cómo iniciar la conversación

**POV NORMAL **

-Sería conveniente si nos presentamos todos primero no creen – dijo al parecer para sorpresa de algunos Liu Wei

-Creo que la única persona que tenemos todo en común aquí es Kinomoto así que por que no empiezas para romper la tensión – dijo Himuro mientras sonreía

-B-bueno – dijo y se puso de pie la chica más pequeña – Kinomoto Kuromi, 1er año clase 3 preparatoria de Yosen pertenezco al club de manga – dije y todos me veían con una sonrisa

-Todos sabemos eso – me dijo Take-nii mientras acariciaba mi cabeza – y no era necesario que te pusieras de pie – me enoje un poco y termine mordiendo su brazo, a lo cual los integrantes del club de básquet miraron extrañados

-No s e preocupen por eso, pasa todo el tiempo – dijo Take-nii de lo más normal – Yo soy Mizuyama Takeshi, 1er año clase 4 preparatoria de Sannoh, club de Judo – dijo mientras seguía sonriendo – Kuro ya no siento el brazo suéltame ya – me pidió, a lo que accedí ya no estaba tan enojada

-Kagamine Hikari, 1er año clase 4 preparatoria de Yosen, club de pintura – dijo mi alegre amiga Hikari

Akifusa Kenjirou, lo mismo que Takeshi – dijo simple mientras comía papas

-Kagamine Kikyo, 1er año clase 3, Yosen, club de literatura – dijo mi seria amiga

-Himuro Tatsuya, 1er año clase 3, Yosen, club de baloncesto

-Fukui Kensuke, Yosen 3er año clase 4, vice capitán del equipo de básquet

-Liu Wei, 2do año clase 1, Yosen

-Okamura Kenichi, 3er año clase 4, capitán del equipo de básquet

-Murasakibara Atsuhi, 1er año clase 4 Yosen

-Entonces – dijo la pequeña Kinomoto – Que se decían en los papelitos la otra clase, Kikyo, Himuro – dijo acusatoriamente mientras veía a los acusados

-jeje, vez es de lo que te dije que me llevo a hablar ayer – dijo Himuro sonriendo

-Solo tú armas un drama por eso – dijo medio molesta la gemela mayor

-Kikyo~ - dijo su hermana colgándosele del cuello por encima de Kenji – ¿ya tienes novio? ¿Y es Himuro-kun? Que buenos gustos hermana pero porque no me dijiste nada – decía con lo ojos llorosos

-Himuro-kun amigo tenemos que hablar – dijo Kenji mientras él y Takeshi se ponían serios

-Parece que tienes a los hermanos mayores sobre ti Himuro jajaja –reía Okamura

-¡Que no es nada de eso! - grito Kikyo

-¡¿Entonces?! – dijeron las otras dos chicas

-Himuro-kun diles por favor – dijo Kikyo mientras hacia un facepalm

-La semana siguiente, después de volver de la Golden week, iniciaremos nuestros entrenamientos y es posible que lleguemos tarde, nos vallamos temprano e incluso perdiéramos algunas clases, por eso le pedí a Kagamine que me pasara las notas de las clases que no llegara a tomar – dijo tranquilamente

-¿Era eso? – dijo disgustada la más pequeña

-Si – respondió Himuro – puedes preguntarle a los demás si quieres corroborarlo

-No, si te creo – dijo Hikari – pero de algún modo es algo decepcionante – dijo mientras comía unas papas

-Te comprendo perfectamente – dijo la pequeña pulga mientras también comía papas

-Chicas, siempre enredando y exagerando las cosas como volvieron una simple petición e un compañero de clases a una relación secreta tsk – se quejaba Fukui mientras robaba algunas de las papas de las chicas y comía

-¿Cómo que mi amor chiquito está en una relación secreta? – se escuchó una voz

-Al fin llegaste – dijo sonriendo Kenji

-Sí, no sé qué harían sin mí – dijo al voz mientras se acercaba

-Eres muy lento – reprocho Kinomoto

-Lo siento, lo siento pero ya llegue ¿vale? – dijo palmeando la cabeza de la chica, que solo respondió sonriendo mientras movía su malteada para evitar que fuera robada por Murasakibara que quería probar el sabor frambuesa

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto medio cortante Okamura

-¿Yo? – presunto el recién llegado apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar

-No la hagas de emoción ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Fukui

-Otosawa Inumaru, 1er año clase 1, preparatoria de Sannoh, Tesorero del consejo estudiantil –

**Chan chan chan!**

**Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy tehehee~**

**Bien ahora aclaraciones, me di cuenta que en capitulo anterior se me olvido poner la mini descripción de Take-nii así que**

**Takeshi: Es alto, cabello negro, ojos cafés oscuro, es moreno, es tranquilo y muy amable, toca muy bien la guitarra, medio vale madres, con su vocabulario bastante florecido, buena persona y un gran amigo, pareja perfecta de Kenji, también es un gamer, friki amante de las armas y también forma parte de los Bastardos sin Gloria xD**

**Bien sigamos. Referente a eso, ya tengo a 2 maravillosas chicas que me mandaron sus OC's que saldrán más adelante jujuju ya se cómo las integrare, si todavía hay alguna interesada por favor mándenme un PM con el perfil de su OC's, aún están disponibles **

***Okamura**

***Takeshi**

***Liu Wei**

***Kenjirou**

**Y bueno, creo que es todo, hoy no tengo ningún dibujo preparado pero, subiré de vez en cuando en devianart y en Facebook, así que ya saben acepto de todo, jitomatazos, criticas contractivas, amenazas de muerte, pero no apio, el apio es malvado… xD**

**Y mi otro fic lo actualizare en cuanto mi amada musa de inspiración se digne a aparecer xD. Nos leemos pronto y no actualizare hasta que tenga 15 reviews :D**

**Kuromi: No seas tana ambiciosa solo van 2 capítulos y el prólogo ¬¬**

**Kuroshin: (~´A`)~ pero…. Me querer reviews**

**Kuromi: bueno no les cuesta nada por favor sigan leyendo a mi Oka-san**

**Kuroshin: Si háganle caso a mi pequeña xD**

**Kuromi: cállate que medimos lo mismo ¬¬#**

**Kuroshin: H-hai~ **

**Ya-nyan~**


	4. Perfil de los OC's

**Ciaossu~**

**La lo-que-sea-yo de mi resubiendo los perfiles! Yeeeei! Y bueno una nueva amiga se suma a los OC's ^^**

**Aquí, yo bien emocionada por 14 reviews, (quiero maaaas) vengo a dejarles las fichas de los Oc's para que los conozcan un poquito mas ;) Te-hee**

**Kuromi: Solo los primeros personajes aquí descritos somos propiedad de mi oka-san, el resto son de un grupo de geniales chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de ayudarnos ^^**

**Kuroshin: Entonces, espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto antes de cada descripción dice Mama, esa personita es la genialosa creadora de ese bonito OC.**

**156 CENTIMETROS DE AMOR PERFIL DE OC's**

**KUROMI**

**Nombre: **Kinomoto Kuromi

**Edad: **15 años

**Escuela: **Yosen

**Apodo: **Nomichin, Kuro, pulga, Nano, minion, nano

**Club: **Manga, baloncesto independiente xD

**Año y clase: **1er año clase 3

**Altura: **156cm

**Ojos: **Negros

**Cabello: **Negro

**Personalidad: **Es una chica alegre y divertida, es algo tímida pero a la vez muy impulsiva. No le gusta meterse en problemas por razones que considere "tontas" pero puede llegar a las últimas consecuencias por razones que considere justas o si la encuentras de mal humor cuando esta en sus días y no puede comer chocolate (escóndete porque hasta a mí me da miedo xD). Llega a ser muy indecisa, distraída, incluso algo inocente. Aunque es una gran pervertida. Se contradice a si misma muchas veces. Es como un brownie dura por fuera y suave y moldeable por dentro. Es bastante femenina pero muy, muy, MUY en el fondo. Por fuerita es una machota y se nota por la forma en que se comporta con sus amigos más íntimos.

**Gustos: **Chocolate, perros, baloncesto, cocinar, las cosas lindas y tiernas, las cosas tenebrosas y algo grotescas. Abrazos, si tiene ganas de un abrazo corre porque sus abrazos son de oso.

**Disgustos: **El apio, estar sola, el rosa, que la gente no aproveche las oportunidades que tiene por razones egoístas. La jacaranda (temporalmente)

.

.

.

.

.

**KIKYO**

**Nombre: **Kagamine Kikyo

**Edad: **16

**Escuela: **Yosen

**Apodo: **Kyo, Kiki, Futagochin-nii

**Club: **Literatura

**Año y clase: **1er año clase 3

**Altura: **1.69

**Ojos:** Café chocolate

**Cabello: **Café oscuro

**Personalidad: **Mandona, un poco enojona, estricta, amable, protectora, tiene un instinto maternal muy grande y se refleja en la forma en que cuida a sus amigos. Es una chica sensible que busca el amor, pero no le agrada que los chicos la busquen solo por su físico. Quiere un caballero que la rescate de las garras del villano. Sueña con ser la protagonista se su propio manga shoujo. Inteligente y creativa, aunque algo introvertida. Es sarcástica y tiene un gran sentido del humor…. Claro si eres un poco M.

**Gustos:** Leer, matemáticas, dibujar, su perro Artemis, el azul, le encanta pasar tiempo con sus amigos y familia.

**Disgustos: **La gente falsa, la injusticia, el ajedrez, las grandes conglomeraciones de gente

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**HIKARI**

**Nombre: **Kagamine Hikari

**Edad: **16

**Escuela: **Yosen

**Apodo: **Kirakira, Futagochin-ichi, Hika-chan

**Club: **Pintura

**Año y clase: **1er año clase 4

**Altura: **1.70

**Ojos: **Cafés chocolate

**Cabello: **Café oscuro

**Personalidad: **Aunque en lo físico son igual de bonitas y están igual de bien. Su personalidad es otra cosa. Hikari es explosiva, alegre, tierna y muy amorosa, claro que primero tiene que tener confianza con la gente porque si no solo verán su lado tímido e introvertido,

**Gustos: **las cosas lindas y tiernas, leer, dibujar, su perro Artemis, cuidar a su familia y pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

**Disgustos:**la gente deshonesta y presumida, el frio, ni el color rosa, la avena,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKIRA**

**Nombre: **Masato Akira

**Edad: **15

**Escuela:~~**

**Apodo: **Aki, Kira,

**Club: **Arquería

**Año y clase: **1er año clase 2

**Altura: **1.65

**Ojos: **ambarinos

**Cabello: **castaño claro tirándole a rubio

**Personalidad: **Es una chica inteligente, algo seria y un poco tímida cuando todavía no la conoces bien. Ella es demasiado impulsiva y terca, le gusta el peligro y estar en problemas. Le gusta estar sola leyendo un buen libro o practicando con su arco. Aunque también le hace feliz pasar tiempo con sus amigos y hacer desorden (la mayoría de sus amigos son hombres). Es decidida, y aunque ella dice que no le tiene miedo a nada, muy en el fondo tiene algunos.

**Gustos: **Leer, usar el sarcasmo, gatos, comer dibujar

**Disgustos: **Los patos._. , cocinar (le gusta comer pero no cocinar) el pescado, la gente que se cree superior, los narcisistas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INUMARU**

**Nombre: Otosawa Inumaru**

**Edad: **16

**Escuela: **

**Apodo: **Inuman, Oto-wan, Otou-san

**Club:** Tesorero del consejo estudiantil

**Año y clase: **1 año clase 1

**Altura: **1.80

**Ojos: **Café intenso

**Cabello: **Café oscuro con canas

**Personalidad: **Es una persona amable y servicial, siempre ayuda a las personas sin importar obtener nada a cambio, pero un simple "gracias" le alegra el día. Tiene un pasado fuerte, por lo que es una persona protectora con los cercanos y allegados a él. Pero si eres una persona egoísta que quiere lastimarlos, mejor ve deseando no haber nacido porque su crueldad no conoce límites. Es gracioso, entusiasta, sarcástico, es muy temperamental y aunque le es fácil hacerse amigo de todos, le cuesta conserva una verdadera amistad. Es cariñoso y detallista y muy competitivo. LE gusta, o más bien ama tener el control de la situación, sea cual sea.

**Gustos: **Le gusta compartir y ayudar, su número favorito es le Leviatán (10x10^666), cantar, enseñar, los gatos

**Disgustos: **la gente egoísta, la hipocresía, que lo contradigan, que lo apunten, los insectos (son despreciables).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KENJI**

**Nombre: **Akifusa Kenjirou

**Edad: **15

**Escuela: Sannoh**

**Apodo: **Keji, Jirou, Ken

**Club: **Judo

**Año y clase: **1er año clase 4

**Altura: **1.77

**Ojos: **Café claro

**Cabello: **Castaño

**Personalidad: **es de altura media, pelo castaño claro, ojos cafés claros, de piel clara, es muy vale madres, un vocabulario bastante florido, muy buena persona y amigo, es como un hermano mayor del tipo relajado, es medio maniaco de las armas, gamer , friki, reader, y un geniecillo de campo es como un soldado de Aldo el Apache. Es bastante perspicaz. Es un alma sincera que busca el amor, pero el puto destino es un jodido cabrán que no te quiere dejar encontrar a la persona indicada, la mayoría se deja llevar por tu actitud relajada, y no se ponen a conocer más al verdadero tu lleno de camaradería y buenos consejos. Pero también es un maniaco que puede hacer llorar hasta el más duro si quisiera…

**Gustos:** videojuegos, armas, leer, manga, campamento de supervivencia, hacer desmadre con los amigos, tocar guitarra.

**Disgustos: **las mentiras, el yaoi, la hipocresía, que no le cuentes lo que crees que no sabe porque siempre termina saliendo la verdad. Que el karma sea un reverendo TROLL

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAKE**

**Nombre: **Mizuyama Takeshi

**Edad: **16

**Escuela: **Sannoh

**Apodo: **Take, Take-nii, Yamabaka

**Club: **Judo

**Año y clase: **1er año clase 4

**Altura: **1.77

**Ojos: **Cafés

**Cabello: **Negro

**Personalidad: **Es alto, cabello negro, ojos cafés oscuro, es moreno, es tranquilo y muy amable, toca muy bien la guitarra, medio vale madres, con su vocabulario bastante florecido, buena persona y un gran amigo, pareja perfecta de Kenji, también es un gamer, friki amante de las armas y también forma parte de los Bastardos sin Gloria xD su naturaleza amable suele acarrearle problemas, y que las personas que se aprovechen de él. Es un poco leeeento.

**Gustos: **Videojuegos, armas, tocar guitarra, hacer desmadre.

**Disgustos: **las mentiras, que las personas sean falsas, yaoi, que lo ukeen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y estos fueron mis OC's, ahora seguirán las hermosas OC's de las hermosas chicas que aceptaron ayudarme en el fic. Aun queda un chicos disponible. **

**Okamura: el que parece sacado del mismísimo anime/manga de Slam Dunk xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mama: **OrangeLightning-Mik

**MIKKI**

**Nombre: **Tenjou Mika

**Edad: **17

**Escuela: **Yosen

**Apodo:** Mikki

**Club: **Ir a casa

**Año y clase: **2do clase 1

**Altura: **1.53

**Ojos: **Marrón claro (casi naranja)

**Cabello: **Negro, lacio, hasta los hombros

**Personalidad: **Es muy tímida al principio, aunque ni bien entra en confianza comienza a hablar con normalidad. Es algo insegura de su altura y de su pecho (aunque jamás lo admitiría). Las personalidades extrañas o exageradas, la asustan un poco, pero se acostumbra rápidamente. Se sonroja fácilmente por cualquier cumplido, o que noten algo en ella. Cuando se meten con su altura, cambia un poco de personalidad y se vuelve algo agresiva. Siempre se preocupa por los demás, aunque a veces no lo demuestra (tiene rasgos de tsundere). Es estudiosa, aunque algo vaga si tiene algo más interesante que hacer. Trata de llevarse bien con todos, la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se enoja (porque se burlan de ella, o algún comentario que la ponga incómoda) se vuelve algo agresiva y puede golpear a alguien xD. Suele seguir las reglas al extremo, tiene que ser alguien muy importante para ella o que tengan una muy buena razón para que ella haga algo indebido, y es muy formal. Es decir, su personalidad predominante es la parte tímida, educada y buena, aunque también es algo pervertida por dentro XD

**Gustos: **Le gusta observar cualquier tipo de deporte, aunque su pasión está en los videos juegos (de cualquier tipo). Admira a los jugadores, ya que no sabe jugar la pobre xD. Lo único en lo que es buena es en los video juegos y juegos estratégicos (ajedrez o shogi). Le gusta la personalidad directa de Fukui, y comparte el amor por los dulces de Murasakibara. Su color favorito es el naranja

**Disgustos: **Que la gente mencione su altura, ya que en su familia todos son altos, y a ella la suelen llamar 'enana', o 'chibi'. Odia que los extraños la llamen por su nombre y no su apellido. Detesta que le saquen los anteojos (tiene miopía, ni ve bien lo que está lejos) porque se siente algo perdida si no los tiene. No le gusta cuando alguien con quien no tiene confianza intenta llamarla 'Mikki' (un apodo usual de su nombre). También le molesta un poco la personalidad apática de Liu Wei, y el 'acoso' de Okamura XD. Odia a las HimuroGirls.

**Extra: **usa anteojos (rectangulares negros, como los de Midorima, pero con borde en todos los lados menos el de abajo). También le molesta un poco la personalidad apática de Liu Wei, y el 'acoso' de Okamura XD. Tiene algo de envidia de la altura de Murasakibara, Liu Wei y Okamura, aunque también le dan algo de miedo. Además detesta a las Himuro Girls, pero no porque le guste Himuro, sino que para su punto de vista Himuro no es tan lindo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mama: **Lost one's weeping

**NORI**

**Nombre: **Fukawa Nori

**Edad: **15 años 7 meses

**Escuela: **Yosen

**Club: **Ir a casa

**Año y clase: **1er año clase 2

**Altura: **1.64

**Ojos: **Café vino medio rosas

**Cabello: **Rosa oscuro

**Personalidad:** Alegre, es bastante optimista y siempre se muestra con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de su apariencia torpe y despistada es bastante lista y una excelente armadora. Suele bajar su ánimo cuando hablan de básquet debido a que una lección la dejó fuera de los partidos por un año y no tiene el valor suficiente como para volver a las canchas. Pero sólo evita o desvía el tema para volver a su optimismo normal.

**Gustos: -**

**Disgustos: **ser impotente, aburrirse, las clases aburridas.

**Extra: **Desde pequeña creció viendo deportes con su padre, lo que la llevó a desarrollar un gran amor por estos. En primaria entró al equipo de baloncesto, pero no logró llegar a ser una titular del equipo femenino. Recién en su segundo año de secundaria logró, tras un gran esfuerzo y entrenamiento, ser titular de su club. Pero durante las preliminares de la liga femenina (inventado pss) tuvo que enfrentarse a una estudiante de intercambio mucho más alta que ella, y al intentar evitar una clavada de esta chica resultó seriamente lesionada dejándola un año en recuperación y con un leve trauma hacia el jugar básquet. Por esta razón decidió entrar a Yosen ya que no tenía equipo femenino.

Es una chica aparentemente delgada, y gracias a sus zapatos con plataforma se ve más alta, de cara risueña, de mirada decidida y alentadora. Tiene el cabello corto y suele amarrar su flequillo para poder ver mejor, este es de un color levemente rosado oscuro casi vino (era café, pero se lo tiñó mal y bueno www). Le gusta mucho saltar, es muuuuy expresiva con su cuerpo.

Dibujo: muusoi . deviantart art/ GIFT - Fukawa -Nori- 440877328  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mama: **C. Franklin

**MIYA-TAN**

**Nombre:** Naomi Miyazaki

**Edad:** 17

**Escuela:** Yosen

**Club:** Música y animación. (Un club donde hacen música pero más enfocada a películas, hay algunos dibujantes que hacen cortometrajes, ella canta.)

**Apodo: **Miya-tan

**Año y clase:** 2 año, clase 1. (Jefa de grupo)

**Altura:** 1.63

**Piel:** Muy blanca, pálida.

**Ojos:** Magenta oscuro

**Cabello:** Actualmente a los hombros, lacio, color café cobrizo.

**Personalidad:** Es muy práctica, creativa y graciosa. No teme decir las cosas como son, sin flores. Si quieres una opinión sincera, pídesela, pero cuidado porque puede que no te guste la respuesta. Le gustan las cosas bien hechas. No le gusta ver que otras personas se aprovechen de otros. Es amable con la gente si la tratan bien, si no, es el cuádruple de desagradable. No es una persona que quieras tener como enemigo, puede recurrir a la fuerza bruta si es necesario aunque no es muy dada a mostrar esa faceta suya. Es muy entregada sentimentalmente, no exactamente romántica, si no apasionada. 

**Gustos:** Girasoles, pastel de tres leches, fresas, aroma a cítricos, comidas con queso, Liu Wei, culturas ajenas, montar a caballo (en su pueblo lo hacía), música alternativa. Es algo esotérica y cree en la magia y cosas así.

**Disgustos:** Las personas engreídas, el apio, las personas de mente cerrada.

**Extra: **Nacida en Takinoue, Hokkaido. Su padre es ruso pero no lo conoce, su madre japonesa, fue madre soltera y vivía con sus abuelos. Sus abuelos tienen una posada, y ella trabajaba en ahí. Llegó a Yosen becada y sigue siéndolo. No sabe quién es su padre, solo que es ruso, su madre trabaja en la posada con sus abuelos, casi no los ve. Es hija única. Vive sola en un pequeño departamento con su gato "Presidente Miau" en honor a "Presidente Miau" el gato de Magnus Bane de la saga Mortal Instruments. No es muy buena cocinando por lo que siempre compra comida para llevar. El exceso de managers del equipo de baloncesto le irrita, es además de jefa de grupo es vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, así que tiene un confronta miento cerrado con la entrenadora por permitir tantas managers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mama: **bubbleblack

**NATSUKI**

**Nombre: **Otonashi Natsuki

**Edad: **16

**Escuela: **Yosen

**Club: **Manga

**Año y clase: **1er año clase 2

**Altura: **1.65

**Ojos: **Café oscuro

**Cabello: **Negro con las puntas moradas

**Personalidad: **Se le dificulta hablar con los chicos y habla muy poco pero cuando toma confianza es muy habladora, se enoja fácilmente y es muy sentimental. Le gusta leer manga yaoi o shoujo

**Gustos**: Manga, leer, deportes (aunque no sea muy buena)

**Disgustos: **estar en medio de una discusión, ser el centro de atención.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAMA: **nemuru3003

**NANA-CHAN**

**Nombre: **Nyuji Nanami

**Edad:** 16

**Escuela: **Yosen

**Club: **Musica

**Año y clase: **1er año clase 4

**Altura: **1.52

**Ojos: **verde-aqua

**Cabello: **calipso oscuro, extremadamente largo

**Personalidad: **cuando uno la ve, piensa que es una niña que no pasa de los 14 años de edad, y en realidad se asemeja mucho. es algo infantil, como su apellido lo dice. suele distraerse con facilidad cuando las cosas no le gusta. al hacerse amiga de alguien es muy leal y preocupada ya que no le gusta que los demás estén con un cara triste, por lo que suele preocuparse mas por los demás que por si misma. por lo mismo que es infantil, es muy juguetona y siempre anda con bromas o queriendo hacer reír a alguien. pero dentro de todo, ella no duda en ponerse seria cuando la situación lo a merita, mostrando de esa manera como si en verdad tuviera mas edad.

**Gustos: **los osos de felpa y los animales en general, sobretodo los gatos. el chocolate y las frutas rojas. también el usar ropa que sea algo mas grande como las mangas, ya que así las lleva colgando y la hace ver mas pequeña.

**Disgustos:** la gente que hace sentir mal a los demás, las verduras,los fantasmas y zombis, se asusta un poco al ver sangre a menos que sea de alguien que quiere y que en ese caso solo se centra en ayudar.

**Extra:** siempre trae consigo una cadena que le do su abuelo y en ella una foto de su familia. su peluche favorito es una oso gigante con el cual se sienta ya que la cubre por completo, también que es el regalo de un amigo que ella adora. es de piel algo morena sin exagerar. figura bien desarrollada y con las pestañas bien largas, resaltando sus ojos.

**Y bueno con esto terminan las fichas de los personajes que actualmente están aquí. El pasado y demás detalles que me describieron de los OC's ira apareciendo gradualmente en el fic ^^ **

**Les recuerdo Okamura sigue disponible!.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Ya-nyan~**


	5. Eventos

**CIAOSSU~**

**Kuro-desu, aquí de nuevo yo para dejarles el capítulo numero 3! Y ay llevamos 18 reviews TTwTT**

**Kuromi: además llevamos 15 favs y 17 seguidores ^/^**

**Kuro: me hacen feliz, saben ya entiendo porque siempre que leía fics decían que dejaran reviews, no subestimen el poder de los reviews, son poderosos, inspiran mucho y te hacen sentir un no sé qué, que no sé como pero se siente bien xD**

**Bueno basta de tanta palabrería ahora les dejo disfrutar del fic.**

**Capítulo 3**

**156 CENTIMETROS DE AMOR**

**Eventos**

READY

.

STATO

.

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

_-¿Cómo que mi amor chiquito está en una relación secreta? – se escuchó una voz _

_-Al fin llegaste – dijo sonriendo Kenji_

_-Sí, no sé qué harían sin mí – dijo al voz mientras se acercaba_

_-Eres muy lento – reprocho Kinomoto_

_-Lo siento, lo siento pero ya llegue ¿vale? – dijo palmeando la cabeza de la chica, que solo respondió sonriendo mientras movía su malteada para evitar que fuera robada por Murasakibara que quería probar el sabor frambuesa_

_-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto medio cortante Okamura_

_-¿Yo? – presunto el recién llegado apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar_

_-No la hagas de emoción ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Fukui_

_-Otosawa Inumaru, 1er año clase 1, preparatoria de Sannoh, Tesorero del consejo estudiantil –_

**POV NORMAL**

**-**Oto-san – dijo la pulga

-¿Oto-san? – pregunto Liu Wei

-¿Es tu papa? – Dijo alarmado y extrañado el capitán de Yosen

-Claro y Kyo-chan es Oka-san – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Lo que Kuro quiere decir es que ellos son como los más responsables del grupo – aclaro Hikari

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Tatsuya

-Mira nosotros somos unos revoltosos, y si no fuera por ellos dos – dijo señalando al chico de pie y a la gemela mayor – seguramente estaríamos ya hace mucho en la cárcel – dijo el castaño de Sannoh

-Lo que el dijo – apoyo Takeshi a su amigo Kenji

-En otras palabras sus niñeros – respondió Fukui

-Vamos Nomichin dame malteada – decía el más alto de Yosen pasando por alto todo lo que los demás decían

-No, es mía – refunfuñaba la pequeña

-Aunque parece que Atsushi también necesita niñero – bromeó Himuro

-Bien – Inumaru retomo la palabra - ¿Ellos quiénes son y quien es el que está en una relación secreta con mi amor chiquito? – pregunto con un tono de orden, mientras se ponía serio.

Después de una breve re-presentación por parte del equipo de Yosen, y una aclaración breve y resumida del malentendido con Himuro y Kikyo. Parecía que todo iba bien, Inumaru platicaba amenamente con Liu Wei y Tatsuya. Kenji, Takeshi, Fukui y Hikari hablaban animadamente, mientras Kikyo trataba junto con Okamura que Kuromi y Murasakibara no comenzaran a pelear por la malteada. Paso alrededor de una hora y media entre platicas, papas fritas, malteadas y bromas, hasta que el vice-capitán de Yosen anuncio su retirada.

-Bueno no ha sido tan malo conocerlos, pero nos tenemos que ir – dijo el rubio

-Es cierto ya casi es hora de encontrarnos con la entrenadora – recordó Okamura

-La plática era tan amena que se nos fue el tiempo – comento el asiático con influencia occidental

-Al final Nomichin no me dio malteada – dijo Murasakibara con un pequeño puchero y viéndola fijamente

-…. – la chica solo continuo bebiendo su deliciosa y dulce bebida, era la tercera y la pedía de diferente sabor cada vez solo por molestar al más alto de Yosen, pero al ver la insistente mirada y el incómodo silencio que se formó alrededor decidió ceder - ¡Esta bien! – Dijo extendiendo el vaso medio lleno – Te daré mi súper mezcla de fresa-frambuesa-y-arándanos así que deja de verme así – dijo al tiempo que el chico tomaba la malteada

-¿Eh~? – Hablo Kenji – es extraño tu no sueles ceder – dijo con voz felina

-Luego discutiremos la relación entre Murasakibara y Kinomoto-san es tarde – dijo Liu Wei mientras se ponía de pie junto con los líderes de Yosen

-¿Qué relación? – pregunto con un leve sonrojo la pulga pero parece que pasó desapercibido por los demás

-Si tienen una reunión supongo que no se puede evitar, pero como dijo Liu juntémonos de nuevo – hablo tranquilo Inumaru

-Bueno entonces nos despedimos – dijo Himuro hablando por los chicos del equipo de básquet

-Adiós Nomichin y amigos de Nomichin – dijo Murasakibara siendo el último en pararse – toma un premio, la malteada esta buena – dijo mientras dejaba un nerunerune en la cabeza de Kuromi y seguía al resto del equipo fuera del local

-Mi hermanita está creciendo – dijo melodramático Takeshi

-Nosotras seremos las damas de honor – bromeo la gemela menor

-Si déjanos ayudarte con tu VESTIDO de novia – siguió divertida Kyo

-Vamos chicos no empiecen – decía molesta la morena mientras abría el empaque de dulce – tenemos que ponernos serios y ponernos a organizar la fiesta – dijo mientras masticaba

-Eso es cierto, mi güerita vendrá – sonrió Inumaru

-Esta vez concuerdo con Kuro – dijo Kikyo mientras bebía su refresco – pero Kuro – hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a la chica – no hables mientras tienes comida en la boca y límpiate las migajas – dijo mientras le pasaba un pañuelo

-Hai, Hai oka-san – dijo la hacía bromeando

-Creo que si eres como su niñera – dijo entre divertida y preocupada Hikari

-Creo que todos – le respondió Kenji, mientras le quitaba el pañuelo y limpiaba donde realmente tenia las boronas y no donde la pequeña creía que estaban

-Como sea ahora comencemos a planear la fiesta – decidió el tesorero, para así ponerse todos más juntos y ponerse a planear.

**POV KUROMI**

-Su cumpleaños lo celebraremos antes porque el mero día estará en Tokio ¿verdad? – dijo la alegre Hika-chan

-Seria lo más conveniente, de esa manera disfrutaremos con ella y no tendrá problemas con sus padres – dijo Take-nii mientras comía papas

-El problema, es ver donde, y cuando, además se supone que es sorpresa ¿no? – agrego Ken mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su bebida

-Primero que nada cual es el presupuesto que tenemos, y las opciones, después podemos ocuparnos de que Akira no se entere – dijo seria Kikyo mientras me hacía señas de escribir

-Entonces – dije sacando una libreta y mi cartuchera – Presupuesto – dije mientras escribía la palabra en el cuaderno - ¿Cuánto?

-les parece 1000 yenes por cada uno – propuso Hikari

-suena bien, además si surge algo más podemos arreglar cuentas al final – agrego Inumaru

-Entonces serian 6000 yenes como presupuesto inicial – dije escribiendo al cantidad – ok, ahora ¿el lugar?

-En el parque un picnic, seria genial ¿no creen? – pregunto Takeshi

-Pero estamos entrando de primavera, los parques estarán repletos– argumento Kenji

-Y así no podríamos hacer tanto escándalo – concorde – la última vez casi nos metemos en problemas – dije mientras recordaba

-Nada de flas back – me reto Hikari – mejor algo que no hayamos hecho antes – propuso entusiasmada

-Vamos al gotcha – dijo Take-nii mientras sonreía

-Para que luego no vallan – me volteo a ver con rencor

-Te dije que al final no pude – me defendí

-Vamos quiero mostrarles mis habilidades de francotirador – presumió Take-nii

-Bitch please, te recuerdo que aquí el mejor soy yo – contraataco Kenji

-Kikyo, Kenji y Takeshi están hablando de cosas que no entiendo – dijo molesta Hikari mientras hacía puchero

-Ya Hikari, yo tampoco les entiendo nada a este par de menzos, pero que le vamos a hacer delos soñar – le resto importancia Kyo mientras tomaba su refresco

-Mejor volvamos a ver las ideas de la fiesta – dijo Oto-san e hizo una pausa – el gotcha no – y con eso ni Take ni Kenji ofrecieron ninguna otra idea con bases gamers…. Después de unos minutos

-no se me ocurre nada – dijimos casi sincronizados Take, Kenji, Hikari y yo

-La alberca estaría bien – dijo de repente Kikyo

-No estaría muy concurrida y si tomamos las precauciones debidas podríamos divertirnos mucho – concordó Inumaru

-¿Qué les parece? – nos preguntaron, aww incluso nos toman en cuenta aun cuando de seguro ya decidieron eso

-De acuerdo – respondimos de nuevo al unísono

-Entonces faltaría el día y la hora – recordó Kikyo

-Ah, si queremos que sea sorpresa yo junto con Hikari nos podemos encargar de eso – me ofrecí, vaya idea tan genial tenía en mente

-Bien entonces dejamos eso en sus manos – dijo Oto-san

-¿Qué tienes en mente Kuro? – me pregunto Hikari

-Luego te cuento, ahora hay que terminar de ver esto – le dije mientras guiñaba un ojo

-Ella llega el xx, simplemente ocúpenla por dos horas, mientras nosotros llevamos las cosas a la piscina y luego la arrastran casualmente – dijo con toda la calma del mundo Kenjirou

-¿que eres y que has hecho con Jirou? – dije mientras me ponía en pose defensiva

-No empieces minion – me reto

-¿Miedito? – le dije

-Mira ayudante de Gru* no empieces algo que no podrás terminar – me advirtió

-Jee~ seguro que la que no podre terminar ¿soy yo?

-Ok, ya basta, tenemos lo más importante planeado, ahora veamos los detalles, después vemos una película, cenamos, las llevamos a casa y de ahí nosotros nos vamos de regreso – sentencio Oto-san

-Hai – respondimos los dos medios de mala gana

Después de terminar de ver los detalles, como que comeríamos, donde nos encontraríamos, quien llevaría que, si el pastel era de fresas con crema o de chocolate y otras cosas de vital importancia para una fiesta en la alberca. Tal y como dijo Oto-san nos fuimos a ver una película, a votación de mayoría terminamos viendo por tercera vez "En llamas", después de eso fuimos al árcade, cenamos en un restaurante familiar y los chicos nos llevaron hasta la casa de las gemelas, cabe mencionar que hice que Take-nii llevara mi mini-maleta todo el día.

En la casa de las gemelas, fuimos directo a su cuarto, después de acomodar el futon donde dormiría, nos turnamos para bañarnos, ya listas, refrescadas y en pijama nos pusimos a hablar de cosas de chicas. Qué pasaría si pudiéramos entrar en el mundo del anime, o si fuéramos protagonistas de un manga sin saber que en realidad somos personajes que son manipulados por alguien frente a una computadora o una hija de papel, que si nos quedaba mejor el verde o el azul, cosas normales de chicas, además de un pequeño intervalo de perversión hablando de yaoi, ecchi y otras cosas más. Nos quedamos dormidas mientras veíamos una película de terror.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos desayunamos, hicimos los deberes ya que Kikyo no nos dejaría en paz si no lo hacíamos y salimos de su casa. Me acompañaron hasta la estación y me vieron marchar. El resto del día fue normal. Fui a trabajar a la tienda de mi prima y el resto del día vague en mi casa junto con un bol de helado y mis videojuegos en línea.

**POV NORMAL **

**LUNES **

-Buenos días Kinomoto, Kagamine – saludo de manera caballerosa un chico de pelo negro

-Buenos días Himuro-kun – dijo una chica castaña

-Buenas Himuro – siguió una peli-negra

-¿Cómo les fue en su reunión con sus amigos? – pregunto sonando un poco curioso

-Normal, vimos lo que teníamos que ver, Kuromi discutió sin razón aparente con Kenji, Takeshi recibió varias mordidas, Inumaru nos contó sobre su puesto en el consejo estudiantil – dijo la castaña enumerando con sus dedos - ¿Y a ustedes como les fue con la entrenadora? – pregunto

-Bien, teníamos que ver el plan de entrenamiento para Golden Week, parece que no será tanto como esperábamos – dijo alegre Tatsuya

-Espero que no sea la calma antes de la tormenta – dijo riendo la chica más pequeña

-Eso espero yo también – respondió el chico mientras tomaban asiento ya que la sensei iba llegando

Las clases transcurrieron rápido en la preparatoria de Yosen, hasta que la hora del llego receso y un raro evento sucedió.

**POV KUROMI**

Estaba sentada junto con Kikyo y Hikari comiendo nuestro almuerzo en el salón. Cuando de repente una sombra nos tapó la luz. Era nada más y nada menos que Fukui-senpai. ¿Qué estará haciendo Fukui-senpai aquí?

-¿Etto… senpai que se le ofrece? – dije después de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca

-Quería pedirles el correo de Kenjirou o Takeshi – dijo en su tono habitual de voz

-¿ha? – se me extraño

-¿Se puede saber porque? – pregunto Hikari

- Cosas de hombres – respondió nuestro rubio senpai

-… - las tres nos le quedamos viendo con cara de "¿what? Como dices que dijiste?"

-Ayer creí que era serio – dijo Kikyo e un susurro

-Lo sé no se ve para nada de ese tipo – continuo Hikari

-En todo el tiempo que llevo yendo al gimnasio nunca lo imagine – les seguí la corriente

-¡Oí! – Nos llamó – las puedo escuchar perfectamente – nos dijo con una venita amenazando con saltar de su frente – es solo por una convención – dijo

-¿convención? – dije

-Hay no – susurro Kikyo

-si – respondió senpai

-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Quién viene? ¿Qué eventos tendrá? – le pregunte amablemente mientras me ponía de pie

-Kuro, suelta la camisa de senpai – me dijo Hikari mientras caía en cuenta que estaba tomando por el cuello a Fukui-senpai que me miraba extrañado. Supongo que es normal ya que se veía extraño que siendo más bajita que él lo estuviera jaloneando

-No sé, solo sé que habrá una por eso quiero el correo de alguno de ellos, ayer me dijeron que les gustan los videojuegos – dijo soltándose del agarre un poco molesto

-Claro se la envió – conteste sacando mi celular. Después de pasarle el correo lo miro extrañado -

-blackdarckyaoilove – repitió en voz alta, luego solo guardo su celular, al igual que sus comentarios supongo

-No se olvide de mandar el correo en cuanto tenga noticias senpai – le dije mientras lo despedíamos y salía del salón

-Kuromi ¿Qué ese no era tu correo? – me pregunto Hikari

-Si

-¿Por qué se lo diste si te pidió el de uno de los chicos? – me pregunto Kikyo

-Porque yo también quiero saber – dije y continúe almorzando. Desistiendo de cualquier cosa, creo que ya no les extraña tanto mi comportamiento.

El receso termino y las clases siguieron con su habitual lentitud. Lo único que evito que me quedara dormida en las clases de la descendiente de Sauron fue el ver a un Himuro, el mismísimo Himuro Tatsuya pedirle indicaciones de cómo resolver un ejercicio a Kikyo… ´¬w¬`

Después de clases me fui directo al gimnasio. Tenía que intentar al menos ver la práctica.

Llegue al gimnasio, vi a las HimuroGirls en el otro lado de la cancha animando exageradamente a Himuro, y a otros grupos de chicas animando a Fukui y a otros chicos del equipo. De inmediato las HimuroGirls me voltearon a ver con odio, yo disimuladamente seguí mi camino y para evitar problemas, ya que hoy no tenía ganas de una pelea verbal, me limite a sentarme en las gradas cerca del entrenamiento, pero a una distancia "segura" de Himuro.

Estaba entretenida viendo las prácticas de dribleo que no note cuando Murasakibara llego y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola – me limite a decir

-¿Qué haces Nomichin? – me pregunto mientras abría un empaque de papas

-Veo el entrenamiento – dije monótona

-¿porque?

-porque tengo ganas de entrenar

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

-no puedo

-¿por?

-las HimuroGirls

-¿ellas que?

-¡Esas CENSURADO no paran de hacerme de cuadritos la vida! – le dije ya exasperada, creo que me estaba desquitando con el

-Que boca tan sucia Nomichin, solo por eso no tendrás papas – dijo alejando infantilmente su paquete de papas de mi

-Al fin que ni quería – le dije sacándole la lengua - ¿oye jacaranda puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dije volviendo mi atención al entrenamiento

-¿Qué? – se limitó a decir mientras abría un chocolate

-¿Por qué no practicas? – Le dije, voltea a verlo cuando vi que no contesto, tenía la boca repleta de dulces – digo, eres alto, y se por lo que me han dicho, muy hábil en baloncesto, entonces… ¿Por qué no vas por más? – termine de decir ya solo prestándole atención a el

-Juego porque soy bueno, solo por eso, no me gusta le básquet – dijo serio – soy bueno, así que no necesito practicar – parece que esa pregunta es algo tabú para él, vaya…

-Oye Murasakibara – lo llame distraídamente, no lo veía pero sé que volteo a verme, sentía su mirada en mi cara y el sonido de las envolturas vacías lo delataban – cambiemos de alturas – le dije

-¿Nomichin ya no quiere ser una pulga?

-No me molesta ser una pulga, pero si yo fuera tan alta como tú, me esforzaría por ser cada vez mejor y mejor en el básquet, y si tu fueras tan enano como yo, no tendrías por qué jugarlo – le dije para después suspirar, el solo se me quedo viendo extrañado, creo que cree un incómodo momento – jeje olvídalo – le dije mientras reía falsamente luego de eso algo llamo mi atención.

-esa chica – murmure, Murasakibara solo volteo ver a donde veía

-Eeia viemne mushcho pobaquí mho pe habiash dabdo cuemnta Nomichin (ella viene mucho por aquí no te habías dado cuenta Nomichin) – de todo lo que me dijo solo pudo decir bien Nomichin

-parece que disfruta ver la practica – dije sonriendo – iré a hablar con ella – dije poniéndome de pie – nos vemos pronto jacaranda – dije y me despedí con una sonrisa, el solo me despidió asintiendo, tenía la boca y las manos muy ocupadas con dulces.

Me hacer, lenta y sigilosamente a la chica, una vez cerca inicie una plática sencilla y casual.

-Hola me llamo Kinomoto Kuromi voy en primero y me gusta el básquet o me encantan tus gafas son tan lindas, oye en que grupo estas yo estoy en la clase 3, tus ojos son de un color muy bonito, oye creo que eres igual de bajita que yo ¡No! Espera creo que incluso más bajita, por cierto te gusta el básquet ¿verdad? Veías muy atentamente l partido – dije mientras me acercaba un poco a ella

-Un gusto Kinomoto-san – dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi – si a mí también me gustan mis gafas, de hecho soy tu senpai voy en 2do soy Tenjou Mika – me contesto entre cortes y cortante, creo que es un poco tsundere

-Entonces Mi

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme Mika – no me dejo terminar de hablar – llámame Tenjou-senpai o siquiera Tenjou-san – dijo quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas con un lindo pañuelo naranja

-Si Tenjou-senpai – dije mientras saludaba al estilo militar - ¿Tenjou-senpai cuanto m-

-Si preguntas mi altura…. Supongo que la escuela puede funcionar sin un alumno menos – dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente las gafas.

-… Entonces… - rompe el hielo Kuro, algo con que romper el hielo… claro – Tenjou-senpai ¿te gusta el básquet? – le sonreí

-… - me miro con cara de "estas hablando en serio" – pues por qué otra cosa estaría observando al practica de baloncesto – me contesto cortante

-pues… - no se me ocurre nada mas… a menos – tal… tal vez… te guste algún chico… del… ¿equipo? – termine de decir, pensé que se enojaría y me diría que eso era tonto o algo así, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al voltear y verla como jitomate maduro - ¿le atine? – dije sin creérmelo

-Es tan injusto que el asesinato sea ilegal en ocasiones como estas – susurro… creo que ya no sacare estos temas a discusión por hoy

-Lo decía porque casi todas las chicas aquí solo vienen por eso – trate de sonar casual mientras movía las manos con rasgos un poco exagerados

-No me digas ¿eres parte de esas HimuroGirls? – me pregunto levantando una ceja

-Ni aunque me dieran 10,000 de RP – le dije al instante

-¿En serio? Wow eso es resistencia – comento mientras volvía su mirada al "juego". Después de eso comenzamos a hablar un poco sobre nuestro amor por al básquet. Mikki-senpai, como la llamo en mi fujoshi mente, se ve atlética, pero según ella nada que ver, es una amante de los videojuegos, reo que nos llevaremos muy bien, al fin una chica en el gimnasio de baloncesto que no se deja llevar por las feromonas masculinas que desborda el equipo.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

Las clases pasaron volando. Me dirigí alegre al gimnasio, había quedado de encontrarme de nuevo con Mikki-senpai. Iba en camino cunado las HimuroGirls y otras chicas que no había visto con ellas antes se me acercaron cerrándome el paso en el pasillo

-Creo que quedo claro que no tengo le mínimo interés romántico hacia Himuro-kun – dije frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos

-¿Entonces para qué vas al gimnasio? – me pregunto una de las chicas

-A diferencia de ustedes, yo estoy interesada en el basquetbol y milagrosamente encontré a otra chica que también le gusta, solo iré a platicar con ella, además ¿a ustedes que mas les da lo que haga y deje de hacer? – dije enojada

-Mira, más vale que tú y tu amiguita se alejen del gimnasio, es más se alejen incluso en clases de Himuro-sama y el resto del equipo – me "amenazo"

-Saben que están bloqueando el paso en el pasillo – hablo una voz detrás de mí, al voltear pude ver a Mikki-senpai – no es correcto así que muévanse por favor – fue diciendo cada vez más bajito, creo que al ver a todas las chicas eran como 12

-Mira la enana consigue otra enana – dijo Kiriguizawa

-Oye Kirigizawa ella es nuestra senpai así que ten respeto – le dije enojada

-O ya la reconozco – dijo la que si no mal recuerdo dijo que se llama Kaguya

-Ristunoma-san somos compañeras de clase, por lo menos deberías recordar eso – le dijo tranquila, pero algo tímida senpai

-Cállate tu miniatura – le dijo riendo socarronamente

-Cállame cuando me mantengas tu no me llamas miniatura y si no quieres que te arranque esas uñas postizas tuyas mejor vete andando de aquí que me estorbas – a donde se fue la tímida y linda Mi- digo Tenjou-senpai. Las chicas se fueron después de escuchar a senpai. Luego volteo a verme

-Hola Kinomoto-chan – me dijo sonriendo

-Ho-hola Tenjou-senpai – la salude formalmente – vamos hacia el gimnasio – hice ademan para que pasara delante

-Si – asintió y camino, yo la seguí por detrás.

Después de eso, ya en el gimnasio nos sentamos esta vez mas cerca de Murasakibara, porque desde donde él estaba se veía mejor entrenar a los titulares. Después de un rato decidí darle a senpai lo que le prepare.

-Tenjou-senpai – le llame, ella desvió su atención de la práctica y me vio – tome – le dije extendiendo una bolsita azul cielo con un lazo azul marino

-¿Qué es? – Dijo tomándolo y deshaciendo el nudo - ¡Galletas! – técnicamente grito

-Adelante pruébelas, son de naranja, chocolate, vainilla y de nuez – le dije mientras sacaba una cajita negra con adornos en verde esmeralda – itadakimasu – dije y comencé a comer yo algunas de las galletas que lleve para mi

-Están ricas – decía mientras comía una de naranja

-Nomichin

-¡Waaaa! – grite mientras volteaba a ver a Murasakibara, ¿Cuándo llego? – ¿Qué sucede jacaranda? – Le pregunte mientras recogía unas pobres galletas que perdieron la vida con ese susto – _que desperdicio_ – pensé

-Quiero galletas – dijo mientras señalaba la bolsita de senpai, algo como un tipo clic de flash back vino a mi mente

-¿eh~? Así no es como se piden las cosas Jacaranda~ - le dije tratando de imitar su voz. Sin dudarlo se sentó a mi lado y se me acerco un poco… ¬/¬

-¿Puedo probar tus galletas por favor Kuromichin? – me pregunto… espera me llamo ¡¿Kuromichin?! No puedo ver mi cara pero siento mis orejas calientes… rayos creo que me sonroje

-A-adelante – dije extendiéndole mi cajita, él la tomo sin vacilar y comenzó a comer

-Están dulces… me gustan – dijo el panda jacarandoso, me palmeo la cabeza y siguió comiendo, creo que parezco jitomate en su más esplendoroso rojo

-oye – me susurro senpai - ¿Quién es él? – dijo refiriéndose obviamente a la jacaranda esa

-Ah, cierto, Tenjou-senpai él es Murasakibara Atsushi, Murasakibara ella es Tenjou Mika-senpai – los presente lo más normal que pude pero todos mis movimientos fueron muy robóticos

-Mucho gusto – dijo tímida senpai

-Hola Jouchin – respondió el gigantón, de inmediato sentí el aura de ira que venía desde senpai, ella tiene el precioso, seguro que lo tiene, creo que debo de dejar de re-leer tanto a Tolkien

-Eh recordé que tengo que llegar pronto a casa hoy, luego me devuelves la caja jacaranda, li siento senpai nos vemos el jueves mañana tengo que ir al club de manga – dije apresuradamente y Salí corriendo, no quería presenciar de nuevo la ira de Tenjou Mika-sama. La jacaranda se las arreglará de algún modo.

**Chan cha~an, chan chan.**

***Gru, personaje principal (y pelón) de la película "Mi villano favorito"**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece review? ¿A qué si? xD y bueno la primera aparición de Miki-chan. Si a partir de ahora en adelante irán entrando poco a poco las demás OC xD Y lamento si al principio parece algo torpe y lento, todo tiene un porque créanme esperen y verán xD **

**Bien…. Veamos que tenía que poner aquí… A si ya me acorde :B Hice otros dibujos yeeei (vivan las plantillas /¬w¬/ ) **

**kuroshinyami (punto) deviantart (punto) com/art/1-442661287**

**kuroshinyami (punto) deviantart (punto) com/art/Kuromin-442661035**

**kuroshinyami (punto) deviantart (punto) com/art/Las-pulgas-muerden-443723220**

** art/Tenjou-Mika-442792765 **

**(Mika-chan, el dibujo lo hizo su mama)**

**Y si de casualidad no se ven pueden verlo en el álbum público de Kuroshin Yami en Facebook (vive en Shibuya Tokio y trabaja en Némesis Nasod xD [que loca ¬¸¬] xD) Psss en el álbum del Face también habrá otras imágenes que en devianart no subo xD **

**Antes de irme are publicidad, lean el fanfic de nemuru3003 también de Kuroko no Basket "En la vuelta hay sorpresas". Está muy bueno y coffcoffsale-otro-bebe-oc-miocoffcoff. **

**Bien ya saben que recibo de todo, menos apio, si me dan apio los anoto en mi death note! :C **

**Bueno nos leemos pronto**

**Kuromi: Dejen Reviews o los acuso con Mikki-senpai!**

**Ya-nyan~**


	6. Encuentros

**Ciaossu~**

**Aquí de nuevo yo para traerles otro capítulo más! **

**Kuromi: antes de empezar queremos decir que los personajes de Kuroko no Basket ni la historia, ni algunos de los oc's no nos pertenecen. Solo yo y la banda de locos que ya fue especificada antes xD.**

**Kuroshin: ADEMAS! Ayer 5 de Marzo, fue el cumpleaños de ****OrangeLightning-Mik****-san **

**Minna: OTANYOBI OMEDETO GOZAIMASU! **

**En este capítulo hay un pequeño regalito para ti, lamento la demora, pero mi inspiración no quería cooperar xD. Y bien sin más preámbulos les dejo disfrutar ^**

_READY_

_._

_STATO!_

_._

**POV NORMAL**

Era una mañana tranquila y normal en la escuela preparatoria de Yosen. Se veía a alumnos reír en las aulas y también alguno que otro que corría para poder llegar a tiempo a sus clases. A lo lejos se podía observar una pequeña figura que parecía endemoniada.

-¡Oryaaaaaaaaa! – gritaba mientras como una ráfaga entraba a la escuela, se cambiaba los converses por sus zapatos escolares y se dirigía a su salón.

Ya una vez en el salón, se ve a los alumnos sentados, esperando la llegada del sensei. Cuando la tranquilidad de la clase 1-3 se ve interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente.

-¡Bu-Bue-Buenos Días! – dijo la misma pequeña figura entrando al salón.

-¿Qué paso Kuro? – pregunto una chica castaña

-Mi hermano eso paso – contesto molesta la morena

-Kinomoto tienes hermanos, no lo sabía – dijo Himuro de forma casual uniéndose a la conversación

-Sí, un hermano menor – dijo con enfado la recién llegada

-¿Qué hizo esta vez? – comento divertida la muchacha castaña

-¿Qué hizo? – Pregunto irónica – pues solamente apago mi alarma porque lo molesta que lo despierte tan temprano – gruño la pequeña

-Fubuki lo hace porque te quiere – dijo con voz melosa su amiga castaña

-… - la otra chica no respondió se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada, cosa que ocasiono la risa de su amiga y del chico con influencia occidental

Después de las primeras tres clases llego el receso. Y nuestra querida protagonista esta como siempre en el pasillo rumbo a comprar su amado jugo de manzana. Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando al llegar en la máquina expendedora su celular vibro.

-Um quien podrá ser – dijo para si y saco su celular. Un mensaje. De una dirección desconocida. Un poco desconfiada la chica abrió el e-mail y lo leyó.

_Hola que hay. Habrá una convención el próximo mes, es sobre videojuegos online, anime y manga, dijeron que les gustaba esas cosas. Y bueno, se dé un compañero de clases que está muy metido en eso y me consigue los boletos en preventa. Si les interesa respondan. A cierto soy Fukui, Kinomoto me dio su correo._

_Nos vemos._

-¡Convención! – grito la chica, compro rápidamente su jugo y volvió como bólido a su salón. Entrando de tal manera que la puerta choco y ya se iba a volver a cerrar.

-¿Qué pasa Kuro? – pregunto una chica de flequillo rebelde

-Convención el siguiente mes – anuncio

-¿Qué? – contesto el reflejo de la primera chica

-Fukui-senpai me mandó un mensaje que la convención será le próximo mes – explico un poco más claro esta vez

-Ok ¿y ya llamaste a Takeshi o a Kenjirou o a Inumaru para decirles? – cuestiono la Kagamine mayor

-Oh cierto – la chica fue se sentó y en menos de 5 minutos termino de almorzar. Se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a la azotea, una vez ahí busco un lugar apartado y tranquilo para poder realizar su llamada.

Marco el número y espero a que respondieran del otro lado, pero la chica no noto que ciertos compañeros suyos estaban sentados justamente encima de ella.

-¿Hola? Take-nii tengo noticias – dijo emocionada, y su voz llamo la atención de los chicos

-_¿Qué pasa hermanita? _

-Convención-Shibuya-Videojuegos-VAMOS – dijo a modo de lenguaje en código, que más bien parecía una orden

-_Claro, pero cuando es sabes que hay que ver el presupuesto – _bromeo el chico al otro lado del auricular

-Es el próximo mes, Fukui-senpai me dará los detalles después, se los preguntaría hoy pero hoy tengo que ver algo en el club de manga – explico

-_Okei yo le digo a estas locas_

-Sip te lo encargo, bueno nii-chan nos vemos después ya casi tengo que volver al aula

-_Claro, cuídate hermanita te quiero_

-Awww yo también te quiero baka-nii hasta pronto – se despidió a la chica y colgó. Sin saber que su plática fue escuchada a medias por una jacaranda y un chico lindo.

**POV KUROMI**

Estaba sentada escuchado las ultimas clases ese día miércoles, quería que terminara pronto, hoy era la reunión del club de manga, ósea que no podría ver los anime que siempre veo con mi prima en la tienda, ni modo, aunque fuer aun miembro fantasma tenía que asistir a la reunión.

En fin, creo que alguien me escucho, porque el resto del día se fue prácticamente volando, llego el fin de la última clase y estaba guardando mis cosas cuando un salvaje Himuro Tatsuya se me acerco.

-Kinomoto, según Atsuhi tu hiciste las galletas del otro día ¿es cierto? – me pregunto casualmente

-¿eh? ¿Probaste mis galletas? – me sorprendí un poco, no por el hecho de que las probara, si no que Murasakibara haya aceptado compartir dulces así de buenas a primeras.

-Más bien, se las quitamos a Atsushi, quería comer pero tenía un enorme chichón y no quería tratárselo, así que ese fue su castigo – dijo y parecía que relucía al decirlo

-ha con que eso paso, o alabad la gran ira de Tenjou-sama – dije en broma, pero la cara de no comprendo de Himuro me hizo recordar no decir en voz alta todo lo que pienso – quiero decir, si las hice yo ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte

-No, solamente que estaban ricas – me contesto sonriente, en eso por el rabillo del ojo vi como Kikyo miraba de cierta manera sospechosamente sospechosa a Himuro

-¿Cuáles te gustaron más? – momento de maldad

-creo que las de nuez fueron mis favoritas – me contesto

-¿En serio? – Dije elevado la voz – esa es una receta que me enseño Kikyo, si quieres saber cómo saben de verdad deberías pedirle que te prepare algunas – dije lo suficientemente alto para que Kyo me escuchara

-No me gustaría incomodarla – el caballeroso Himuro contesto

-No es ninguna molestia – dijo mi amiga tratando de parecer indiferente

-¿eh? ¿Enserio? – contesto Himuro y… es mi imaginación o están actuando tímidos

-Bien entonces el viernes Kyo-chan te llevara las galletas al gimnasio, nos vemos queridos me retiro a mi club – dije mientras salía del alcance de Kikyo y me dirigía a la puerta – por cierto Himuro… - dije poniéndome seria de repente y viéndolo – te la encargo~ - dije con voz melosa y salí huyendo gaymente, solo puede escuchar un ¡Kuromi! Con tono de reproche por parte de mi madre postiza.

En fin, iba por los pasillos rumbo al club de manga y me topé con nada más y nada menos que con Natsuki-chan.

-Hola Natsuki-chan – salude mientras la alcanzaba

-Hola Kuromi-chan ¿y ese milagro que vienes al club? – dijo medio en broma

-Hoy es la reunión, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo sea un miembro fantasma aun así debo cumplir – le explique

-Jeja oh por cierto ¿sabes de alguna nueva inquisición? – me pregunto con cara zorruna

-Por supuesto quieres el material ahora o cuando nos aburramos de los discursos del kaichou – le dije mientras hacia la misma cara y tomaba mi mochila como si la llevara llena de productos de dudosa procedencia.

-Mejor cuando nos duerma el kaichou – dijo volviendo a su sonrisa habitual.

Asentí y seguimos caminando hacia el salón de manga. Otonashi Natsuki, es una compañera con lindos ojos color chocolate y un cabello algo peculiar, cunado la conocí por primera vez me recordó a Hinata de Naruto, se veía tan tímida, pero bueno las calladitas somos las peores. Llegamos al salón y entramos. El discurso tal y como imaginábamos era muy aburrido, en lugar de hablar de las mangas de actualidad, o de los más grandiosos, el kaichou solo hablaba de un tema: YURI. En menos de 10 minutos ya nos tenía artos, a la mayoría, con sus discurso por lo cual era bello y hermoso, está bien, opino lo mismo del yaoi, pero no me la paso pregonándolo como si fuera la nueva religión que salvaría a la humanidad. En fin, aburridas y sentadas hasta el fondo me puse a platicar discretamente con Natsuki.

-Entonces… muéstrame el material – me dijo

-Esta vez, traje uno de los populares – dije sacando mi doujinshi de Free!

-Interesante, creo que he visto anuncios de esta serie – me comento Natsu

-Sí, era una novela ligera y pues la hicieron anime y pues la ya la yaoizaron – dije mientras ella comenzaba a ojear el doujinshi

-¡¿Son deportistas?! – Susurro gritando – creo que los últimos que me has prestado son de deportistas… ¿o es mi imaginación? – me pregunto guardando el tesoro en su mochila

-Sip, últimamente se ha vuelto un tema muy explotado y con mucha demanda – le dije, y luego me acerque más – estoy escribiendo una historia y me estoy basando en personas reales – le dije luego me aleje, ella solo me miro y me hizo la señal de god job

-entonces… dime quienes son tus modelos – me dijo volteando a verme

-Ven al gimnasio un día de estos y entonces entenderás el gran potencia para ser un escenario de historias BL de nuestra amada escuela – me dije haciendo una pose tipo "I know about it"

Después de eso, el discurso termino rápido, nos pusimos a platicar de manga en general y terminamos discutiendo las diferentes formas en que podría terminar Naruto, que si One piece llegaría a tener final, y hasta hicimos un re-cuento de los animes que a troleado Gintama.

Termino más tarde de lo que me imaginaba, iba saliendo de la escuela platicando con Natsuki, íbamos caminando cerca de un pequeño parque que está cerca de la escuela cuando vi algo asombroso, hice que Natsuki se detuviera y se escondiera tras unos arbustos.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto mientras se acomodaba

-Estoy viendo una escena moe, y si nos acercamos mas corremos el riesgo de arruinarla – dije seria, con las escenas moe no se juega

-¿Qué vez? – me volvió a preguntar

-eso – dije y le voltee la cara para que viera lo que yo veía – Oh por Kami-sama que moe – dijo mientras cubría su boca con sus manos, seguro tiene tantas ganas de soltar un grito fangirl como yo

-Hay que retirarnos lentamente – le dije mientras empezábamos a gatear por detrás de los arbustos. Íbamos bastante bien hasta que mi falda se atoro – mierda – dije al notar que moví demasiado los arbustos para zafarme

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto un chico rubio

-N-no lo sé, tal vez un ga-gato – respondió una voz femenina la cual conocía muy bien

-Ny-Nyan~ - maúlle

-A si era una gato – dijo el chico y dio por olvidado el tema. Seguimos gateando lo más sigilosamente posible que pudimos, hasta que estábamos a una distancia relativamente segura. Mañana buscare muchas explicaciones. Pero por ahora seguirme con mi camino.

Me despedí de Natsuki a una cuadra de la estación. Ella vive cercas de la escuela, que envidia. En la estación me subí y en menos tiempo de lo que recordaba ya estaba en mi estación de bajada. Llegue a mi casa, pele un poco con mi hermano, cene, me bañe, termine la tarea, leí un rato y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente.

Me levante temprano, ahora si revise cuatro veces la alarma antes de dormir, y me dirigí a la escuela, llegue y fui al gimnasio. Vi a las HimuroGirls mirarme con odio y rencor, vi a los chicos practicar, vi a la entrenadora verme con cara de "esa chica que está haciendo" incluso vi a la jacaranda comiendo dulces aun siendo tan temprano, pero no veía a la persona que buscaba específicamente.

Desistí y me fui a mi salón. Era jueves, bendito jueves antecesor del viernes. Llegue y me senté, comencé a platicar un poco con Kikyo. Como tenía ganas de hacerle preguntas incomodas que la sonrojarían y la pondrían tsundere, pero tenía que contenerme, siquiera hasta después de la convención.

Las clases pasaron rápido, o tal vez era que estaba demasiado distraída. En el receso fue igual, solo que recibí otro mensaje de Fukui-senpai, con la fecha y la ubicación de la convención, eso me alegro el día. Milagrosamente las HimuroGirls hoy no estaban merodeando mi amada expendedora de jugos de manzana. Así que sin ningún altercado llego el fin del día escolar.

Había quedado con Natsuki que nos veríamos en el gimnasio, solo que antes ella iría un rato al club de manga, y nos veríamos allá. Así que alegremente fui al gimnasio.

Llegue y no vi a Miki-senpai. Así que fui hacia donde nos sentamos la última vez. Llegue y comencé a ver el entrenamiento, solo estaban corriendo por la cancha, de repente sentí un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago… Ahora mismo quisiera tener unos dulces…

Y como si lo hubiera invocado Murasakibara llego y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Tienes más galletas? – saludo… o eso creo

-No, hoy no – le respondí

-El otro día me quitaron las galletas y ayer no viniste y hoy te apareces sin galletas… eres cruel Nomichin – dijo mientras habría un paquete de nerunerune

-¿Tanto te gustaron? – indague

-Estaban ricas – me respondió con la boca medio llena

-¿Quisieras comer más? – le dije volteándolo a ver

-Si – respondió casi de inmediato, eso me alegro un poco

-¿Y que gano yo a cambio? – dije mientras cruzaba los brazos

-No sé, ¿Qué quieres Nomichin? – me pregunto mientras habría ahora un paquete de chocolate

-… - dude un poco pero… ah qué más da – primero que nada…. Dame algo de chocolate – le dije mientras señalaba su bolsa llena de golosinas

-¿Y mañana me tiraras galletas? – me dijo mientras volteaba y hacia una expresión bastante infantil, tengo que admitir que eso fue tierno -/-

-Si – dije mientras me incline hasta que mi cabeza descanso en su costado, luego sentí como picaba mi mejilla con el paquete de chocolate

-Aquí esta – dijo mientras seguía picándome con el dulce

-Pero que conste que esto es solo por las galletas de mañana – dije mientras me enderezaba y abría el paquete de chocolate

-Entonces si quiero más dulces de Nomichin ¿qué tengo que hacer? – dijo mientras, ahora él se inclinaba hasta apoyarse en mi

-No se dependerá de que dulce quieras – dije mientras empezaba a sentir la presión, seré fuerte pero Murasakibara es enorme – ¡Waaa! – grite cuando al fin el peso de la jacaranda gano y termine medio acostada con un enorme gigantón encima de mí.

-Ejem ese tipo de comportamiento no es propio de alumnos de primero de preparatoria, y menos si son alumnos de Yosen – nos regañó una voz suave pero bastante severa

-¡S-s-senpai! – grite tratando de mover a Murasakibara pero él ni se inmutaba ante mis intentos de levantarme – senpai ayúdeme por favor – dije mientras llorada dramáticamente al ver mis intentos fallidos

-Murasakibara-kun levántate – técnicamente le ordeno, lo que me sorprendió no fue que la obedeciera, digo quien no obedecería a Tenjou-senpai después de lo que vimos de ella en el último capítulo pero, si no que la jacaranda se sentó y me levantara y me sentara otra vez a su lado, después volteo con Tenjou-senpai y la saludo

-Hola Jouchin – dijo y volvió a sus dulces

En cambio yo me sentía como jitomate en su pleno esplendor de madurez, no me había dado cuenta que incluso los chicos que estaban practicando, hasta Masao-sensei vieron ese "pequeño" accidente. Después de unos segundos incomodos senpai hablo.

-Antes de que me expliques cual es el tipo de relación que tienes con Murasakibara-kun po-

-¡Senpai! – No la deje terminar de hablar – ah… lo siento, pero mmm bueno puedo preguntarle algo personal ¿verdad? – le dije mientras me volteaba hacia ella

-¿de qué se trata? – me miro un poco a la defensiva

-Bu-bueno es sobre – dudaba en si hablar ese tema en frente de Murasakibara, así que me acerque y le susurre al oído, senpai parecía como un termómetro que pasa de estar en un refrigerador a estar en pleno sol un día caluroso de verano, creo que incluso le salió un poco de humo de las orejas.

-¡¿Cómo es que tú?! – creo que no sabía cómo articular lo siguiente o no lo quería decir en voz alta

-N-ny-nyan~ - dije tratando se sonar como la última vez que fingí ser un gato

-Oh santo cielo – dijo senpai mientras se quitaba las gafas y se masajeaba las sienes - Nos vemos Murasakibara-kun – dijo poniéndose de vuelta los lentes y poniéndose de pie

-Nos vemos jacaranda – dije mientras también me ponía de pie, estaba por irme y seguir a senpai cuando sentí que me tomo del brazo

-No te olvides de la promesa – me dijo mientras me voltea a ver con una cara absurdamente seria…

-¿eh? – creo que mi cara es un poema escrito con rojo y llegó hasta mis orejas

-Espero mis galletas – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y dejaba colocaba la cajita negra en donde le deje las galletas el otro día

-S-si claro adiós – dije atropelladamente mientras me soltaba y salía brincando por las gradas como irónicamente una pulga

Una vez, un poco alejadas en las gradas más apartadas, me senté junto con senpai, ambas esperando a que nuestras caras volvieran a sus colores normales. Una vez dentro del rango considerado normal. Senpai tomo la palabra.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué tanto? Y ¿Por qué? – me dijo seria

-En orden, iba saliendo del club de manga con Natsuki-chan y pasamos por el parque rumbo a la estación para platicar un rato, solo vimos muy poco y bueno es que era una escena demasiado moe y no queríamos arruinarlo – dije mientras desviaba la mirada y me sonrojaba muy levemente

-Está bien – me dijo ya más calmada – ahora explícame ¿Por qué te encontré en esa situación con Murasakibara-kun en medio del gimnasio a plena luz del día? – me dijo con un tono un poco de regaño, creo que no le gusta los comportamientos inapropiados

- Fue un accidente senpai – dije moviendo mis manos nerviosamente – llegue estaba sola y tenía hambre, entonces la jacaranda llego preguntando por las galletas del otro día, por cierto espero que le hayan gustado senpai, y bueno después comenzamos a negociar y me sentí con un poco de sueño inconscientemente me recargue en él, después me dio el chocolate que le pedí y se apoyó en mi pero él es demasiado grande y termino aplastándome, vaya sí que es irónico, pero solo fue eso, después no sé porque no se quería levantar y fue cunado Tenjou-senpai llegaste a mi rescate, eso fue lo que paso deberás – dije todo corrido sin tomar aire mientras mis manos se movían mientras explicaba

-Bueno – dijo suspirando – entonces olvidemos todo esto ¿sí? – me dijo mientras sonreía

-Si – le sonreí de vuelta y luego voltee al ver a cierta figura llegar

-Así que tú eres Tenjou-senpai ¿verdad? Mucho gusto yo soy Otonashi Natsuki de 1er año clase 2 – dijo de repente Natsuki, aunque un poco tímida, que iba llegando

-Mucho gusto Otonashi-san – saludo senpai igualmente tímida

-Natsuki-chan está conmigo en el club de manga y hoy vino a ver el entrenamiento – dije mientras comenzaba a relajarme

-Oh, ¿te gusta el basquetbol? – pregunto Tenjou-senpai un poco emocionada

-Bueno, últimamente el género spoko me llama bastante la atención – contesto Natsuki de una manera bastante honesta

-¿Spoko? – pregunto senpai

-Son los anime/mangas que tienen como concepto principal del anime un deporte – explique mientras guardaba la cajita negra con adornos verdes que hasta ahora estaba en mis manos

-Vaya hay mangas y animes que hablan de eso – dijo al parecer un poco asombrada

-Sip, al igual que hay videojuegos que se tratan de deportes – le dije mientras me recargada en la grada de atrás

Estábamos tan metidas en la plática de las temáticas de anime y video juegos y de videojuegos basados en animes que no nos dimos cuenta cuando una figura masculina llego hasta nosotras.

-Fukui-senpai ¿pasa algo? – le pregunte al verlo parado frente a nosotras sin decir palabra alguna, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Natsuki me volteaba a ver con cara de "¡es él!"

-¿eh? – Me volteo a ver – hola enana – me dijo

-no soy enana – me defendí – por cierto gracias por la información senpai – le agradecí, podrá molestarme lo que quiera pero si se ser agradecida

-de nada – me contesto y luego mira a Tenjou-senpai – Tenjou – la llamo - ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo? – preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca

-B-bien gracias por toda tu ayuda el día de ayer Fukui-senpai – dijo tímidamente y sonrojada mientras bajaba la mirada

-No es nada me alegra que tu tobillo este mejor, y si necesitas ayuda para ir a casa solo pídemelo – dijo y después comenzó a alejarse, de repente se volteo – hey enana las galletas del otro día avísanos cuando traigas más – dijo y sigue su camino

-¿Qué todos comieron mis galletas? – pregunte de manera retorica

-No solo Okamura-senpai, Liu-kun, Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun y F-Fukui-senpai – dijo mi querida y tímida senpai

-Senpai sé que es algo personal, pero para entender varias cosas le pediré un favor está bien – dije mientras la veía seriamente

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto un poco más calmada

-Sobre ayer – pude notar que se tensó un poco - ¿Qué paso ayer que no vine al gimnasio? – le pregunte y pude ver como Natsuki la miraba tan curiosa como yo

-B-bueno les contare, pero más les vale que de aquí no salga – nos amena-digo, nos dijo Tenjou-senpai

-Hai – asentimos Natsuki-chan y yo mientras nos acercábamos para escuchar mejor

**POV TEJOU**

-Para que entiendan bien como paso lo que paso les contare desde el jueves después de que Kinomoto-san se fue – dije y las observe, me miran con unos ojos curiosos pero no sé porque siento que son algo peligrosos. Entonces comencé a narrar…

-Hola Jouchin – me saludo mi enorme kouhai de pelo morado

- Eh recordé que tengo que llegar pronto a casa hoy, luego me devuelves la caja jacaranda, lo siento senpai nos vemos el jueves mañana tengo que ir al club de manga – dijo Kinomoto y salió corriendo, hay esa niña no entiende que no se debe correr en los pasillos después tendré que reprenderla – Murasakibara-kun podrías llamarme Tenjou-senpai por favor – le daré una oportunidad

-¿Por qué? Jouchin está bien – me respondió mientras seguía comiendo

-Vamos Murasakibara-kun soy tu senpai así que te exijo que me llames Tenjou-senpai – este niño está cucando a mi paciencia

-Nop – dijo y seguía comiendo

-Tenjou-senpai así debes llamarme – le dije por última vez

-Njhhm – ni siquiera pudo hablar correctamente, tenía la boca llena de galletas

-No hables con la boca llena – dije al mismo tiempo que le aplicaba un buen zape en la frente, incluso le deje un chichón, se lo merece por andar con sus insolencias

-Jajajajajaja alguien puso en su lugar a Murasakibara – escuche una voz que se acercaba cada vez mas

-Espero que eso te enseñe la lección Atsushi – dijo Himuro-kun tratando de no reír

-Debes ser amable con las chicas y más si es una linda chica – dijo Okamura-senpai, de repente tengo ganas de huir

-Aprende – dijo solamente Liu Wei

-Lamento interrumpir la practica – dije guardando el presente de Kinomoto y tomando mis cosas dispuesta a retirarme cuando me llamaron de nuevo

-¿O-oye tu hiciste estas galletas? – Me pregunto Okamura-senpai – están muy ricas – decía mientras comía algunas

-No las prepare yo, sino Kinomoto-san – les conteste

-¿Kinomoto ella las hizo? - pregunto Himuro-kun mientras comía una, a lo que solo respondí asintiendo en silencio

-Vaya la enana sabe hacer galletas – dijo Fukui-senpai

-Esas son mis galletas – reclamaba Murasakibara-kun mientras le quitaba de las manos la cajita con galletas a Liu-kun

-¿Por qué Kinomoto-chan solo te trae galletas a ti eso es muy injusto? – lloriqueo Okamura-senpai

-No eran para mí, sino para Jouchin – dijo mientras volvía a introducir unas galletas a su boca

-¿Jouchin? – repitió Fukui-senpai

-Tenjou Mika-san – se me adelanto Liu-kun a presentarme

-¿Así que Tenjou-chan? – me llamo Okamura

-S-si – conteste algo temerosa

-Oye eres amiga de la enana – dijo Fukui mientras media hasta donde llegaba mi cabeza – creo que eres más pequeña mira llegas hasta mi pecho – dijo para después sonreír de una manera que… vaya me quita el aliento

-¿eh? B-bueno y-yo – no podía hablar bien, creo que mi cara se ha sonrojado

-Eres bastante pequeña jajajaja – se burló Okamura

-¡¿HA?! – le pregunte mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido

Entonces me di cuenta que todos me miraban, así que me despedí rápidamente y me fui del gimnasio.

Al día siguiente mis clases pasaron rápido y sin percances. Cuando llegue al gimnasio me senté en mi lugar habitual, y saque la bolsita que me había dado Kinomoto el día de ayer, aun tenia algunas galletas. Entonces improvisadamente Murasakibara-kun llego de la nada y se sentó

-¿Jouchin puedo llamarte Jouchin? – me pregunto, bueno parece que ha reflexionado sobre sus actos

-Por favor llámame Tenjou-senpai – le conteste, no cederé

-¿Jouchin-senpai? – creo que este chico tampoco cederá, bueno mientras me llame senpai creo que todo estará bien, voltee a verlo para contestarle cuando lo vi, se estaba comiendo mis galletas

-Oye esas son MIS galletas me las obsequio Kinomoto-san – le replique tratando de quitarle la bolsita

-Ayer perdí muchas galletas por tu zape Jouchin-senpai así que solo las tomo de vuelta – me contesto el insolente. Cuando trataba de quitarle la bolsita él se levantó – Jouchin-senpai puedo aplastarle ¿sabe? – me dijo mientras ponía su enorme mano en mi cabeza

-MU-RA-SA-KI-BA-RA-KUN – lo llame con una voz que solo escucho cuando mis hermano me molestan por mi altura. El volteo a verme y repentinamente salto hacia abajo, yo intente imitarlo, milagrosamente llegue al suelo bien, pero después se puso a correr por en medio de la cancha, yo en un intento de seguirlo olvide que no se debe interferir cunado se están llevando a cabo los entrenamientos de los equipos deportivos.

Entonces gracias a mi misma negligencia termine con un balón de basquetbol en la cara y para empeorar al momento de caer me lastime el tobillo.

-Auch – me queje cuando intente ponerme de pie

-Oye ¿estás bien? Lo lamento – una figura se paró ante mi

-¿ah? Si gracias, no yo lo lamento no debí entrar en medio de su entrenamiento – intente ponerme de pie de nuevo, pero mi tobillo me lo impidió

-¿Te lastimaste? – la amable figura se agacho hasta llegar a mi altura y con cuidado reviso mi tobillo, Oh por Kami-sama, Buda y todas las deidades posibles existentes y por existir – Ven vamos a la enfermería – me dijo mientras se volteaba y me ofrecía su espalda

-E-e-estaré bien solo necesito reposo – dije mientras volvía a intentar ponerme de pie, y volvía a fallar

-Vamos Tenjou si sigues de terca te lastimaras más, ahora sube a mi espalda – técnicamente me ordeno Fukui-senpai. Lentamente me acomode y el como si de nada se tratara se levanto

-L-lo lamento de seguro peso mucho – dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su espalda

-¿Eh? No para nada ahora a la enfermería – dijo Fukui-senpai, seguramente lo dijo por cortesía pero eso me hizo sentirme bastante apenada

Llegamos a la enfermería y la sensei me reviso el tobillo. Tuve que quitarme mi calceta para que me pusiera una compresa fría y un vendaje improvisado. Como le había dio a Fukui-senpai solo era algo que con un poco de reposo pasaría, pero la sensei dijo que sería mejor que no lo forzara o si podría lastimarme más seriamente.

-Gracias por traerme – le dije a Fukui-senpai que se había quedado conmigo mientras la sensei me revisaba

-No hay de que, al fin y al cabo fue culpa de ese gigantón parte del mismo equipo que yo – me dijo, vaya es un caballero, aunque que lo dijera de esa manera es un poco... – además… - dijo mientras se enderezaba ay que estaba recargado en la pared – no sería correcto dejar a una chica lastimada – dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a mí – espérame 15 minutos ya regreso – me dijo y salió por la puerta… espera ¡¿Qué?!

Tal y como dijo 15 minutos después llegó ya con su uniforme puesto y con su mochila y la mía colgadas en el hombro.

-Vamos – dijo agachándose junto a la cama

-¿Perdón? – espera mi cerebro creo que no puede comprender esto

-Vamos te llevare a casa – me dijo mientras volteaba a verme por el rabillo del ojo

-No es necesario Fukui-senpai yo ya-

-Nada de que estas mejor la sensei te dijo que no lo forzaras, no seas una cabezota y móntate en mi espalda de una buena vez – dijo con voz firme. Al final en contra de mi voluntad **[jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD]** acepte y me abrase nuevamente a su espalda.

-Bien andando – dijo Fukui-senpai salimos. Iba caminando por la calle por donde yo le indicaba cuando de repente se detuvo en un pequeño parque que está cerca de la escuela

-¿Te molesta si hago algunos tiros libres? – me pregunto mientras me sentaba en un banquito junto a la cancha de basquetbol

-¿Eh? ¡No! Para nada. Adelante – dije un poco nerviosa. Creo que me sonroje al estar en su espalda podía sentir si aroma. Era varonil, era abrazador, me mareaba, pero de una buena manera.

Lo vi tirar unos cuantos tiros, 5 de cada 5 encestaba. Lo miraba tan atentamente que creo que mi mirada le peso ya que volteo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Creo que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

-¿Quieres intentarlo? – me pregunto

-¿Eh?

-¿Hacer un tiro libre? – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-No senpai, no se moleste soy muy mala en deportes y solo perdería su tiempo – trataba de excusarme de alguna manera pero mi cerebro no funciona bien en este momento

-Vamos se te nota en la cara que te mueres por intentarlo – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie – solo apóyate en mi – me dijo y me ayudo a caminar hasta en frente del aro como a 2 metros

-Mira, tira de esta forma – dijo mientras se colocaba atrás de mí y me mostraba como colocar mis manos

-¿Así? – pregunte tratando de imitar el movimiento, pero entonces trastabille un poco

-Sí, y recuerda apóyate en mi – me dijo y volvimos a la lección – ahora pon fuerza en tu tiro, pero hazlo con delicadeza – me dijo mientras soltaba mis manos y tomaba brazos

-S-si – le conteste

-Ahora imagina que el balón ya entro y tira – me dijo confiado

-¿solo así? – le pregunte un poco insegura

-Si solo así – me dijo. Entonces tire. El balón entro. Enceste… ¡Enceste!

-¡Enceste! ¡Gracias Fukui! – grite de emoción y como acto reflejo voltee y abrace a Fukui-senpai. Clic. – ¡L-l-l-lo l-lo siento Fukui-senpai! – dije mientras trataba de soltarme, pero en ese intento casi me caigo hacia atrás

-¡Oí! Cuidado – me dijo y me tomo de la cintura, si mi cara seguro es un poema pintado en distintos tonos de rojo

-Strash **[disculpen mi tonto onomatopeya de un arbusto moviéndose]**

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Fukui-senpai

-N-no lo sé, tal vez un ga-gato – respondí

-Ny-Nyan~ - se escuchó un maullido

-A si era un gato – dijo Fukui-senpai y me ayudo a sentarme. Después de eso solo duramos un rato más y me llevo a cuestas hasta mi casa. Se ofreció a ayudarme a subir las escaleras y tuve que convencerle que estaría bien que mi padre me ayudaría. Así nos despedimos.

**POV NORMAL**

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo una chica de cabellos negros y gafas bastante sonrojada

-… - las otras dos chicas no respondían

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la senpai al verlas con la cara roja y con una sonrisa un poco boba

-¡Que MOE! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

-No deben hacer escandalo – les reprendió de inmediato la chica de mayor rango

-Pero eso fue tan –decía una chica de cabello peculiar, pero no termino de decir porque la chica apodada pulga le gano

-¡MOE! – pero a cambio recibió un zape en la frente

-Para que veas sí que te pareces a Murasakibara-kun – la reprendió la senpai

-¿Eh? – eso hizo sonrojar a la chica

-Es cierto cuando llegue vi todo un espectáculo, Kuromi-chan cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles – dijo con los ojos brillosos Natsuki

-¡¿Qué tú también?! – grito la acosada Kuromi

-Que no grites – reprendió la senpai dándole otro zape

**Y aquí termina otro capítulo de 156cm de amor~**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? No lo sabré a menos que me dejen review así que ya saben 1review=1sonrisa para Kuroshin xD**

**Y bueno, se nota que estaba leyendo shoujo antes de ponerme a escribir? xD A cierto alguien ha visto el anime o manga de Beelzebub. Si es así alguien que platique conmigo y me entienda porque nadie me entiende xD. A cierto si no lo han visto o leído se los recomiendo ;) **

**Y bien hay nuevos dibujos, pero como no son dibujados por mí solo están en mi Facebook y bueno lo repito Kuroshin Yami (vive en Shibuya y trabaja en Nemesis Nasod) **

**Y bueno ahora publicidad xD Les recomiendo que lean "****I belong to you" de bubbleblack y "En la vuelta hay sorpresas" de nemuru3003. Dos historias de dos geniales y asombrosas chicas mamas de dos hermosas OC que saldrán más adelanto o ya salió xD. (Si alguien quiere publicidad solo digan xD)**

**Espero que le haya gustado. Ya salieron dos lindas chicas Oc, y seguramente otra más llegara muy pronto, además de la aparición de la ya mencionada Akira xD. Así que espero disfruten leyendo mis alucinaciones y agradezco de antemano los review que alimentan mi inspiración**

**Acuérdense recibo de todo, menos apio, apio=death note xD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Ya-nyan~**


	7. Comienzos

**Ciaossu~**

**Aquí de nuevo trayéndoles su dosis semanal de 156cm de amor xD bueno no tengo mucho que decir, así que disfruten el cap. Y bueno esta de más decir que ni Kuroko no basket no sus personajes me pertenecen, solo algunos de los oc que aquí salen. **

**.**

**READY**

**.**

**STATO**

**.**

_En el capítulo anterior_

_-Y eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo una chica de cabellos negros y gafas bastante sonrojada_

_-… - las otras dos chicas no respondían_

_-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la senpai al verlas con la cara roja y con una sonrisa un poco boba_

_-¡Que MOE! – gritaron al mismo tiempo_

_-No deben hacer escandalo – les reprendió de inmediato la chica de mayor rango _

_-Pero eso fue tan –decía una chica de cabello peculiar, pero no termino de decir porque la chica apodada pulga le gano_

_-¡MOE! – pero a cambio recibió un zape en la frente_

_-Para que veas sí que te pareces a Murasakibara-kun – la reprendió la senpai_

_-¿Eh? – eso hizo sonrojar a la chica_

_-Es cierto cuando llegue vi todo un espectáculo, Kuromi-chan cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles – dijo con los ojos brillosos Natsuki_

_-¡¿Qué tú también?! – grito la acosada Kuromi_

_-Que no grites – reprendió la senpai dándole otro zape_

**POV KUROMI**

Estaba siendo regañada por Tenjou-senpai, cuando vi que por la entrada del gimnasio iban llegando Hikari y Kikyo.

-¡Kyo-chan, Hika-chan por aquí! – las llame a gritos, rayos – auch – dije al sentir otro zape, Tenjou 3, Kuro 0

-Que no grites Kuromi-san – me dijo exaltada

-Oh – la volteé a ver con ojos brillosos

-¿Q-que? – me miro un poco asustada

-Me llamo Kuromi – le dije y me puse de pie – gracias Mika-senpai – dije y comencé a bajar las gradas para encontrar a las gemelas

-Ku~ro~mi~ - me llamo de una manera un poco… aterradora Kyo-chan

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte quedándome a una distancia segura

-Mo Kuro, gracias a ti ahora tenemos que ir de compras antes de ir a casa – me reclamo Hikari

-¿eh? Y eso – les dije, no tenía idea de que hablaban

-Pues da la casualidad que cierta "pulga" – recalco la esa palabra, creo que está un poco enojada – me comprometió a traer galletas el día de mañana, pero oh, no se le ocurrió preguntar si tenía todo lo que necesitaba – me dijo con ojos amenazantes mi madre postiza

-Ah sobre las galletas que le darás a Himuro-kun, claro vamos – lo dije de manera natural, pero sin querer hice a una Kikyo sonrojar y a las HimuroGirls acercarse peligrosamente – Vengan vamos por mi mochila y les presento a Natsu y a Mika-senpai – dije jalándolas a ambas de las muñecas, no las dejare al alcance de esas arpías

-Hola – saludaron Natsuki y Mika-senpai ambas tímidas

-Hola – respondieron las gemelas

-Hikari, Kikyo ellas son Otonashi Natsuki-chan y Tenjou Mika-senpai – dije señalándolas – Mika-senpai, Natsu-chan ellas son Kagamine Hikari y Kagamine Kikyo – las presente

-Mucho gusto

-Un placer

-Igualmente

-un gusto

-…..- silencio sepulcral… rayos no me gusta el silencio

-Hikari Natsu-chan también es fujoshi, Kyo, tú y senpai son del tipo tsundere serio – les dije y tomas me vieron con cara de "podrías ser un poco más delicada"

-¿Yaoi? – indago Hikari

-Siempre – le contesto Natsuki

-Hay esta niña no entiende por más que le digo – se quejó Kyo

-Solo llevo conociéndola poco tiempo, pero creo que se a lo que te refieres – le contesto Tenjou-senpai, ambas se sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar, yo por mi parte me uní a la plática de Natsuki y Hikari

Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando algo hizo clic en mi cabeza

-Ha… No íbamos a ir de compras – solté al aire, las gemelas se quedaron calladas

-Mo se nos hace tarde – se quejó Hikari poniéndose de pie

-Un gusto el haberlas conocido, por hoy nos retiramos y nos llevamos a esta… - me volteo a ver – pulga con nosotras – se despidió Kikyo, creo que recordó que estaba enojada conmigo

-Nos vemos, hasta mañana Na-chan Mika-senpai – me despedí mientras era arrastrada por las hermanas Kagamine. Ya casi llegábamos a la puerta del gimnasio cuando una enorme figura se interpuso entre nosotros

-Hola Futagochin – saludo la jacaranda

-Hola Murasakibara-kun – respondieron las gemelas

-Disculpa tenemos prisa – dijo Kyo y estábamos a punto de seguir cuando él me detuvo y se agacho a mi altura para verme y decirme

-Recuerda la promesa Nomichin, no llegues tarde mañana – y dicho esto palmeo mi cabeza y se fue hacia los vestidores. Siento las orejas calientes, y seguramente estoy sonrojada, pues las gemelas me ven con una cara de que seguro se quieren partir de risa.

Salimos de la escuela y estábamos caminando por las tiendas buscando los ingredientes, cuando chicas salvajes atacaron con preguntas.

-¿De qué promesa hablaban? Nomichin~

-¿Por qué no debes llegar tarde? Nomichin~

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes? Nomichin~

-¡Mo! Ya basta ustedes dos – hice un puchero y me aleje un poco de ellas

-Vamos Kuro responde las preguntas – me dijo alegre Hikari que me alcanzaba

-Oh es algo demasiado intimo para contar – indago Kikyo mientras estaba revisando unas nueces

-No es nada de lo que ustedes piensan, es solo un acuerdo – dije mientras tomaba una bolsa de harina

-Oh ya veo – dijo Hikari haciendo pose de "ya entendí" – ¿entonces es una relación abierta?

-Q-que no – dije volteándola a ver – Solo quiere comer más galletas – volví mi atención a las bolsas de azúcar, de repente se habían vuelto bastante emocionantes y entretenidas

-Entonces tu voluntariamente aceptaste a llevarle galletas – dijo Kyo llegando a mi lado – mira que interesante a mí me obligaron – dijo tomando una bolsa de azúcar

-Siempre pudiste negarte – dije mientras la imitaba tomando el azúcar – pero no lo hiciste

-Uh – decía Hikari, ella parecía la más entretenida con todo esto

-Como sea, vamos a pagar esto – dijo Kyo y se dirigió a la caja

-Espera me falta el chocolate – dije mientras iba a buscar el chocolate, lo encontré y volví rápidamente con las chicas. Pagamos y todo fue rápido. Ellas a su casa y yo a la mía.

Una vez en casa, me fui directo a mi habitación, termine la tarea y acomode mi mochila, me cambie el uniforme y baje con los ingredientes

-Mama utilizare la cocina – le dije en el pasillo antes de entrar a la cocina

-Limpia todo cuando termines – y una vez obtenida su aprobación, comencé a cocinar. Apenas iba terminando la masa de las galletas de chocolate cuando mi hermanito menor apareció

-Hey minion ¿Qué haces? – me dijo mientras metía mano en la masa

-Deja enormosaurius – le regañe pegándole en la mano con la cuchara – son galletas – le dije sin tomarle mucha importancia

-Eh~ últimamente cocinas bastantes galletas… ¿tienes novio? – lo dijo de una manera tan natural que ni tiempo medio de reaccionar cuando mi madre ya estaba en la cocina

-¿Cómo es el? ¿Te trata con respeto? ¿Cuándo me lo presentaras? – me pregunto mientras se sentaba en el comedor de la cocina, hay madre mía tenías que ser

-N-no es eso, no es mi novio solo es un compañero – dije mientras volvía, masa de naranja lista

-¿Entonces por qué le haces tantas galletas? – dijo mi hermano mientras se sentaba junto a mi madre

-Oh, para conquistar a un hombre primero conquista su estómago – dijo alegre mi madre

-¡Claro que no! Además son galletas para el equipo de baloncesto, es por eso – dije y termine de poner las bandejas en el horno – así que por favor dejen de decir ese tipo de cosas. Y con eso mi madre se fue con cara de desánimo y mi hermano con cara de que encontró otra cosa para molestarme. Ya no le di más vueltas al asunto, cuando salieron las galletas las coloque en una caja más grande esta vez, le daría unas al resto del club de básquet, y bueno, a la jacaranda le daría su caja aparte, pero era solo por el acuerdo… solo por el acuerdo…

**POV NORMAL**

Viernes por la mañana en la escuela preparatoria de Yosen.

-Buenos días – saludo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate que iba llegando a su salón de clases. Iba rumbo a su asiento cuando vio lo que se supone era su amiga -¿Kuro… que paso? – dijo mientras miraba esa cosa blanca

-Kyo-chan~ - lloriqueo la chica mientras se le abrazaba

-¿Qué paso? – dijo la chica acariciando la cabeza de su amiga

-Está pasando… - dijo casi en un susurro – y no quiero que pase – dijo y volvió a lloriquear

-_¿Qué rayos le sucede? _– se preguntaba a si misma su amiga mientras trataba de confortarla. La clase de literatura paso rápida y al no ver a su amiga participar o ponerse a hablar con el sensei como de costumbre preocupo más a la castaña.

**POV KIKYO**

Después de ver tan desanimada a Kuro durante la clase de literatura, decidí hablar con ella y Hikari en la siguiente hora. Era muy conveniente que Takagawa-sensei no viniera hoy. Teníamos la clase libre solo teníamos que permanecer en el gimnasio. Tenía la esperanza de que Kuromi se animara y llegara a invadir la cancha de básquet. Pero no, ella simplemente fue y se sentó al rincón. Creo que no fui la única en preocuparme.

-Kikyo ¿Qué tiene Kuro? – me llamo mi hermana llegando junto a mi

-No lo sé, desde esta mañana esta así – le conteste

-¿Pero que no tienen literatura a primera hora? – me dijo esperando que le dijera que solo era por la muerte de algún personaje o algo parecido

-Sí, ni siquiera participo, estuvo callada y tomando notas – dije con preocupación, sonara algo cruel, pero Kuro casi nunca toma notas a menos que sea esencial o el sensei lo indique

-Probemos dándole un balón de básquet – me anime mi hermana

-Si vamos, tu adelántate yo voy por el balón – le dije y me fui hacia el almacén. Una vez ahí me puse a buscar los balones

-¿Kagamine? – escuche que me llamaron

-¿Quién – volteé algo alterada

-Ah, lo siento, soy yo Himuro – dijo Himuro-kun que traía un balón en las manos

-¿me podrías decir dónde están los balones de básquet? – le pregunte mientras caminaba hacia el

-Claro, toma este yo iré por otro – me dijo cortésmente mientras me entregaba el balón

-Gracias – le dije, iba a salir cuando hable

-Kagamine ¿Sabes que tiene Kinomoto? – me pregunto

-Lo notaste – dije un poco melancólico

-Bueno, ella se sienta junto a mí y siempre esta enérgica y emocionada en literatura, además hoy no llego corriendo diciendo que jugáramos la clase 3 contra la 4 en un partido de baloncesto – dijo mientras sonreía un poco

-_así que siempre la observas ¿eh? _– Suspire – Si, así es Kuro, por eso trataremos de animarla – comencé a caminar hacia la puerta – gracias – dije deteniéndome – por estar al pendiente de ella – le dije y continúe caminando, o eso pretendía ya que él me detuvo del brazo

-Ah, lo siento – se disculpó y volvió a hablar – Yo solo note lo de la clase de literatura, pero Atsushi me pregunto por ella desde esta mañana – me aclaro, eso me calmo un poco

-Bueno, entonces gracias a los dos por estar al pendiente de Kuromi – le dije mientras sonreía y salía de ahí. Una vez con las con mi hermana y Kuro le dije si quería jugar básquet, ella solo negó con la cabeza y se recostó en mis piernas.

-Kyo-chan… Hika-chan… - nos llamo

-¿si? – le dije

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo mi gemela

-Creo que lo volví a hacer – dijo mientras se incorporaba y escondía su cara con sus manos

-¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunte

-¿Cuantos cuerpos tenemos que esconder? – bromeo mi hermana, eso le saco una risa

-Jeje, esta vez no se trata de eso – dijo y se destapo la cara – hice lo que dije que no quería volver a hacer, pero no estoy segura de que sea eso, pero no sé, se siente raro y por más que quiero evitarlo le doy vueltas una y otra vez y la respuesta siempre es la misma – dijo mientras movía las manos de manera extraña

-Kuro… no me digas que… como con Ya-

-¡AH! – grito y se puso a rodar en el piso, a veces es en verdad infantil

-con que es eso ¿eh? – dije masajeándome las cienes

-Algo así – respondió deteniendo su… lo que sea que estaba haciendo

-Tranquila Kuro – le hablo mi hermana acariciando su cabeza

-Hikari tiene razón, además tú dijiste que no estabas totalmente segura – le dije

-Cierto, así que tranquila para eso nos tienes a nosotras – Hikari le dijo y Kuro solo se nos abrazó. Y con eso el resto de las clases fueron pacíficas.

**POV NORMAL**

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para las protagonistas de este capítulo **[xD]**. Ya era la hora de la salida y nos ubicamos en el gimnasio de Yosen.

Se veía a los chicos practicar con mucha enjundia **[vieran el bullyng que me hacen en mi casa por esta palabra]**, excepto a un chico bastante alto que estaba recostado en las gradas. Parecía esperar algo, de vez en cuando se incorporaba y buscaba algo en dirección a la entrada del gimnasio.

-Atsushi – llamo un chico pelinegro que se le acercaba – tampoco entrenaras hoy ¿verdad? – pregunto, aunque más bien afirmo el chico

-No – contesto el más alto volviendo a recostarse

-¿Qué te pasa? has estado muy al pendiente de la puerta y no trajiste dulces hoy – le dijo sentándose a su lado

-Nomichin prometió traerme galletas – dijo el peli-lila haciendo un lindo puchero

-Así que a ti también – respondió distraídamente Himuro – Aunque deberías guardar esa cara para cuando Kinomoto pueda verde jeje – rio divertido al ver que su amigo solo giraba el rostro evitando sostenerle la mirada

-Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun – los llamo una chica castaña de flequillo rebelde

-Kagamine-san ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto cortes Himuro

-Mi hermana y Kuro, mmmm bueno ¿Cómo era? – se preguntaba a si misma mientras ponía su manos en su barbilla – así, Himuro-kun podrías ir a la entrada del gimnasio y Murasakibara-kun pues… espera ella puede venir, no te preocupes Murasakibara-kun yo te mando tus galletas – dijo la alegre chica y comenzó a ir hacia la entrada seguida de Himuro

-Bye bye Futagochin – le dijo el gigantón. Una vez en la entrada la pulga tomo la palabra

-Hola Himuro… ¿y la jacaranda? – pregunto

-Te está esperando – dijo divertida Hikari

-¿Qué? Pero se suponía que

-Kinomoto – le llamo Himuro sin dejarla terminar de hablar – Atsushi lleva esperanto ya un buen rato deberías ir – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa entre Colgate y burlona

-B-bueno – dijo la pequeña algo sonrojada y comenzó a andar, cuando se paró en seco y volteo – Kyo-chan ya sal y dale tus galletas – dijo y salió corriendo

-ah~ - suspiro la nombrada – aquí están las galletas Himuro-kun – dijo desviando la mirada

-Las hizo anoche justo antes de irse a dormir para que estuvieran lo más frescas posibles – dijo su hermana ganando una mirada de reproche y un leve sonrojo por parte de su hermana y una sonrisa tímida por parte de Tatsuya

-Gracias Kagamine – dijo agrandando la sonrisa y recibiendo la caja azul marino que le extendía la gemela mayor

-Es raro que nos llames Kagamine a las dos – dijo Hikari sintiéndose un poco incomoda

-Es cierto – concordó su hermana

-¿Entonces cómo debería llamarlas? – pregunto el de influencia occidental

-Hikari y Kikyo – dijo Hikari señalándose a sí misma y después a su hermana

-Está bien entonces desde hoy serán Hikari-san y Kikyo-san – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-S-si – respondió Kikyo, era un poco raro para ella que un chico la llamara de esa forma, raro, pero no malo

-Entonces llámenme Tatsuya – respondió más que alegre el chico

-Ok Tatsuya-kun – dijo Hikari tratando de hacer un acento extranjero – o Mr. Tatsuya jejeje – bromeo

-Tatsuya-kun – dijo bajito Kikyo

-Si – respondió el chico

Y así, después de una, un poco bastante, vergonzosa despedida Himuro volvió al entrenamiento y las gemelas partieron a su casa. Ahora vallamos con la pulga…

-Hola – dijo bajito la chica a 3 gradas de distancia

-Nomichin – dijo el chico sentándose de repente

-No veo a Tenjou-senpai me pregunto si ya se habrá ido a casa – dijo nerviosa mientras volteaba a todos lados tratando de evitar contacto visual con el chico

-Jouchin-senpai vino hace rato y se fue porque le llamaron me dijo que te saludara – dijo la jacaranda poniéndose de pie y cortando las 3 gradas de distancia de una sola zancada

-Ya veo – dijo la chica con intensión de alejarse de nuevo cuando de un momento a otro ya estaba sentada junto al gigantón - ¿Q-Que te pasa jacaranda? – dijo queriendo indignación, mas su sonrojo no la ayudaba en nada

-Nomichin quiero mis galletas – dijo mientras se recargaba nuevamente en ella

-E-está bien – dijo la chica mientras se remolinaba – si te sigues apoyando en mi aplastaremos las galletas y solo quedaran migajas – dijo la chica consiguiendo así que el panda se enderezara

-¿De qué sabores son? – dijo recargándose en la grada de atrás

-esta vez son de chocolate, vainilla, fresa y arándanos – dijo mientras sacaba la cajita negra con adornos esmeralda

-Itadakimasu – dijo el peli-lila y comenzó a comer las galletas

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad? – dijo divertida la chica al ver a la jacaranda con los cachetes como de ardilla llenos de galletas. El chico solo metió una galleta de fresa en la boca de la chica. Esta resignada comenzó a comerla.

-Estas tienen el color de mi cabello – dijo sosteniendo una galletas lila

-Es de arándano, había unos en la casa y ya tenía apartados los que serían para el pastel así que decidí hacer unas galletas a ver qué tal estaban… ¿Cómo saben? – pregunto la chica

-Ricas – respondió comiendo la galleta

-Bueno, entonces voy con el resto del equipo – dijo la pulga poniéndose de pie

-Mnh bha donfdfe vafsu (¿A dónde vas?) – le pregunto el cachetes de ardilla

-También traje para el resto del equipo – dijo mostrándole otra caja considerablemente más grande de color rosa **[no sé cómo le cabe todo en la mochila, de seguro igual que me caben 4 libros de medicina en mi mochila xD +laptop cargador y libretas xD] **

-¿Por qué es más grande? – pregunto después de pasar su bocado

-porque ellos son más – dijo la chica siguiendo su camino

-Nomichin~ - se quejó el titán de Yosen

-Nada de quejas Atsuchin~ - dijo en tono burlón mientras le sacaba la lengua para después sonreír y seguir su camino. Y así la pulga se fue con el resto del equipo dejando a un Murasakibara medio desencajado

**POV KUROMI**

-_Muajajajaja eso le enseñara a esa jacaranda a no decirme Nomichin _– se vitoreaba ella misma mientras se acercaba a los chicos que estaban sentados tomando agua y alguno que otro snack.

-Kinomoto-chan – Okamura senpai saludo siendo el primero en notar a la chica

-Hola chicos – saludo la pulga sonriéndoles

-¿Qué pasa enana? – dijo sonriendo un chico rubio

-Lo prometido es deuda – dijo la chica extendiéndole la caja

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo Masako-sensei llegando con su espada de bambú que siempre la acompaña

-Ah sensei buenas tardes – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia – ¿le gustaría probar? – dijo señalando la caja rosa

-¿Eh? – dijo extrañada

-Son galletas que hizo Kinomoto-san – dijo Lie-senpai llegando a escena

-SIP, son para el equipo de basquetbol, esta vez hice mas ya que la última vez solo ustedes comieron – dijo la chica volteando a ver a sus senpais

-Probare algunas – dijo la sensei acercándose a Fukui que sostenía la caja. La abrió y tomo una galleta rosa – ¿de qué sabores son? – pregunto al ver el color

-Esa es de fresa, también hay de chocolate, nuez, vainilla e incluso algunas de granola por si quieren conservar la línea – bromeo la chica mientras reía

-Mmm esta buena – dijo la sensei

-Gracias – contesto la chica – bueno, no los interrumpo más – dijo y volteo con sus senpais – senpai asegúrense de compartirlas con todos – dijo a modo de regaño

-Ella parece más eficiente que el resto de las managers – dijo Masako-sensei tomando otra galleta

-Ella no es ninguna manager – dijo un recién llegado Himuro guardando una sospechosa cajita en su mochila

-¿Entonces porque les trae galletas? – dijo Masako-sensei yendo a por su quinta galleta – creí que eras una de sus fans – dijo mientras se sentaba

-No – dijo monótonamente Lie Wei tomando una galleta

-Como ya le había mencionado sensei, mi único interés al venir a verlos practicar es el básquet, además les prometí traerles galletas – dije

-Aunque sería genial – dijo Okamura con brillitos en los ojos, mejor ignoro eso

-¡Oigan si alguien quiere galletas vengan antes de que se acaben! – grito el rubio vice-capitán de Yosen al resto de los chicos que estaban dispersos descansando un poco.

Y así algunos de los chicos se acercaban a probar mis galletas hechas por una chica no fan de ninguno de sus titulares. Y la mayoría de las "managers" solo miraban con desprecio la caja color rosa que ya estaba por la mitad de galletas.

-Bueno me despido – dije y comencé a marcharme

-Espera enana ¿y la caja? – dijo Fukui-senpai

-Ah… cierto – dije me había olvidado de eso – me la pueden devolver el mañana – dije sonriente

-Pero ya empieza la Golden Week – nos recordó Lie-senpai, mierda era cierto

-Yo me la llevo – dijo Okamura-senpai muy acomedido

-No quisiera causar problemas puedo esperar hasta que termine la práctica y – pero no fui capaz de terminar

-No te preocupes yo me la llevare – dijo la sensei de repente

-¿eh? Pero

-Tranquila – dijo y se me acerco un poco – quiero la receta de las galletas de fresa – me susurro

-Hai – le respondí – bueno entonces me despido – dije y Salí del lugar.

**POV NORMAL**

Se veía a un gigantón que aun comía galletas mientras al parecer pensaba… Eso hasta que un pelinegro se le acerco.

-Atsushi mañana si vendrás para ir al campamento de entrenamiento ¿verdad? – pregunto Himuro sentándose junto a el

-No porque no hay dulces – dijo y siguió comiendo sus galletas

-Pero Atsushi tan siquiera a esos entrenamientos deberías ir – trato de convencerle

-No además esperare las galletas de mañana – dijo mientras comía las ultimas galletas

-Pero mañana Kinomoto no vendrá – dijo casual el chico lindo

-¿eh? – respondió el peli-lila

-Mañana comienza la Golden Week, no la veremos hasta dentro de unos 10 días – sonrió con oscuras intenciones

-Murochin tengo un favor que pedirte – dijo la jacaranda poniéndose serio repentinamente y mirando a su amigo con influencia occidental

-¿eh?

**POV NORMAL**

Japón, región de Akita, en una linda y acogedora casa donde se puede ver a un chico joven que ve la tele cuando de repente llaman a la puerta

-Ding Dong

-¡Ma hablan! – grito sin inmutarse

-Abre la puerta estoy ocupada ahorita voy – le respondió su madre desde la cocina. De mala gana el muchacho se levanto y fue hacia la puerta para abrir

-¡¿Pero que dem-?! – decía el chico al ver a los dos monstruos en frente de su puerta

-Buenas noches – escucho que saludaron

-Fubuki ¿Quién es? – Pregunto su madre que llegaba mientras se secaba las manos – Vaya – dijo la señora sorprendida - ¿Y ustedes quienes son jovencitos? – pregunto la señora viendo a los chicos frente a su puerta

-Buenas noches señora nosotros somos compañeros de Kinomoto Kuromi-san y queríamos ver si podemos hablar con ella – dijo de manera cortes el chico pelinegro

-¿De que quieren hablar con Kuromi? – pregunto la señora, su hijo solo seguía ahí de pie, sintiéndose chaparro, y fulminando con la mirada a los recién llegados

-Es para ver unos asuntos del club de básquet durante la Golden Week – volvió a responder cortésmente el pelinegro

-¿Ma? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era? – preguntaba una chica que iba bajando las escaleras toda adormilada cuando sus ojos enfocaron a los visitantes en la puerta casi se cae de bruces - ¡¿Pero que dem-?! – grito asombrada, sin duda son hermanos

-Ah, Nomichin se ve más pequeña con esa ropa – dijo el chico más alto y de peli lila

-¿Eh? – Dijo la chica, se vio a sí misma, llevaba su camisa de baloncesto roja que le quedaba como vestido corto, sujetador y bragas de ositos pandas que se notaban por la enormidad de la camisa, y el color llego a sus mejillas – ¡Muérete jacaranda! – grito mientras corría escaleras arriba.

**Chan chan chaaaan xD y ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Recuerden que no lo sabré a menos que me dejen un review ;) Y aunque tenga la mitad del siguiente capítulo avanzado, no lo subiré hasta que no me lleguen 5 review más :D soy malota! **

**Siento que quedo medio soso y cursilón, pero ya me dirán ustedes que les pareció, quiero que comience el romance y la Golden Week, que será de gran relevancia para el desarrollo y la aparición del resto de las Oc en la historia. Así que pues hasta que vea 5 review más no sabrán lo que ocurrirá con la Golden Week Muajajajajaja. **

**Además que les pareció la última escena, pobre Kuromi, la deje expuesta xD**

**Kuromi: Gracias por seguir esta historia y bueno dejen review que no quiero que me deje en ropa interior en frente de la jacaranda y Himuro**

**Kuroshin: Ya saben, si se apiadan de mi niña habrá historia xD Y bueno, ya está despertando el romance entre el de influencia occidental y la de instinto maternal xD **

**Además ya saben lean "****I belong to you" de bubbleblack y "En la vuelta hay sorpresas" de nemuru3003 me gustan sus historias chicas QwQ**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, luego hare un dibujo de como encontraron a Kuromi xD ya saben tanto en devianart y en Facebook soy Kuroshin Yami **

**Nos leemos luego my friends**

**Ya-nyan~**


	8. Golden Week Parte I

**Ciaossu~**

**Lo prometido es deuda mis queridos caramelos xD Aquí está el siguiente capítulo~ Espero no sea tedioso pero me moría de ganas de molestar a Kuromin~ xD No tengo mucho que decir más que agradecerles por seguirme :') **

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-¿Ma? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era? – preguntaba una chica que iba bajando las escaleras toda adormilada cuando sus ojos enfocaron a los visitantes en la puerta casi se cae de bruces - ¡¿Pero que dem-?! – grito asombrada, sin duda son hermanos_

_-Ah, Nomichin se ve más pequeña con esa ropa – dijo el chico más alto y de pelo lila_

_-¿Eh? – Dijo la chica, se vio a sí misma, llevaba su camisa de baloncesto roja que le quedaba como vestido corto, sujetador y bragas de ositos pandas que se notaban por la enormidad de la camisa, y el color llego a sus mejillas – ¡Muérete jacaranda! – grito mientras corría escaleras arriba._

**POV KUROMI**

Azote la puerta de mi cuarto con fuerza detrás de mí ¿Por qué rayos estaban la jacaranda y Himuro en su casa? Oh por Glob me vieron con mi pijama.

-Oh por Glob – dije al verme en el espejo, así me habrían visto. Esa fue la visión que ellos obtuvieron de mí. Creo que me gustaría mudarme a un país extranjero, que este bastante lejos…. Tal vez América, siempre me gusto América

-Kuromi cámbiate y baja un momento amor – escuche que mi madre me llamaba, por si fuera poca la vergüenza que acabo de pasar ahora tengo que verlos a la cara a solo 1 minuto después de lo sucedido. Rendida fui a mi armario y saque ropa para cambiarme. Solo un pantalón pesquero y una playera roja con la leyenda del camino de la cebra de The Beatels. Me hice una trenza rápida y baje.

-Ma – le llame desde el pasillo

-Ven querida tus compañeros están con nosotros en la sala – me alentó mi madre, entre a la sala y casi comienzo a carcajearme, nuestra cómoda sala resulta ser muy bajita para que unos titanes se sienten en ella. Himuro parecía estar tan doblado como una pieza de origami, pero Murasakibara, de plano parecía Gulliver en Lilimut. Estaba sentado en el sillón individual, pero se veía realmente gracioso.

-Pff Hola ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte aguantando la risa, rayos porque no habrá cámaras de seguridad en la casa, este momento debería ser filmado para la prosperidad

-Kinomoto, Atsushi quería devolverte algo y además queríamos preguntarte otra cosa – dijo Himuro sonriente

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa jacaranda? – me voltee a verlo, pero una carcajada escapo de mi boca al verlo con su mochila en sus piernas y buscando algo, verdaderamente algo que nunca debería de olvidar

-Aquí, gracias por las galletas Nomichin – dijo colocando en la mesita de la sala la caja donde le había dado las galletas

-Así que tú eres al que mi hermana le ha estado cocinando estos últimos días ¿eh? – hablo el molesto de mi hermano

-Tus compañeros son muy lindos tesoro – me dijo mi madre tomando la caja y yendo hacia la cocina

-De nada, no tenías que venir a traerla hubiera estado bien que le la devolvieras regresando a clases – le dije mientras me sentaba donde antes estaba mi madre

-Es que quiero ver a Nomichin en vacaciones – espera ¡¿Qué?! Y mientras mi cara era un jitomate maduro mi madre llego con una bandeja con té, la dejo sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado

-Mi hija es muy distraída, mal hablada en ocasiones, floja, no se arregla, no le salen bien los quehaceres hogareños pero aun así es una buena persona e hija así que por favor Murasakibara-kun cuida bien de ella – dijo mi madre mientras hacia una reverencia

-¡Mama! – Le llame levantándola – No digas esas cosas – dije aunque aún seguía toda roja

-Oye tu gigantón – oí la voz de Fubuki, hay no este no - ¿Qué intenciones tienes con esa cosa de ahí? – dijo apuntándome, solo lo regañe con la mirada por ese comentario

-¿Eh? – Murasakibara parecía no procesar completamente todo lo que sucedía

-Amigo te lo diré sinceramente – dijo y su actitud amenazante cambio a una de camaradería, se puso de pie junto a la jacaranda y lo abrazo de lado – Eres alto y no estas de mal ver, creo que podrías conseguir algo mejor que mi herma-

-Tu cállate – no deje que terminara de hablar le avente un cojín, aunque claro con mi fuerza mi hermano termino en el suelo. Mientras tanto Himuro parecía totalmente entretenido, si claro como era él el único no afectado con esa situación

-¡Vez lo que digo! – Exclamo, este es más terco que yo – Es una agresiva – y me devolvió el golpe – además ¡muerde! – dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña mordida que le quedo de hace un rato

-Sí, Atsushi también ha sido mordido por Kinomoto – tenías que hablar Himuro Tatsuya

-Que agresiva hija – me dijo mi madre con una voz que obviamente no era de regaño, incluso parecía una voz que insinuaba otras cosas

-¡Mama! – le reproche, ¿Qué acaso cree que no capto la indirecta? – Por favor ya nadie hable – dije tratando de que dejaran de decir tonterías – Haber, Himuro tu pareces saber todo lo que en realidad sucede, así que dilo – le dije mientras masajeaba mis sienes

-Bueno, la parte de que Atsushi te quiere ver en vacaciones es cierta – y con eso mis lentes cayeron al piso

-¿Cómo para qué? – trate se sonar normal, pero sé que mi voz tembló un poco, y la constante mirada de mi madre y hermano no me ayuda en nada

-Quiero galletas – dijo de manera infantil la jacaranda

-Murasakibara-kun puedes comer otras galletas en lo que volvemos a clases – trate de razonar con el

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le preparas otro dulce? Galletas no es lo único que sabes hacer – dijo oportunamente mi madre. Mama de qué lado estas…

-¿Qué más sabes hacer? – me pregunto con los ojos brillosos la jacaranda, sinceramente eh de admitir que fue una linda expresión ¬/¬

-No es la gran cosa – dije quitándole importancia

-Macarrones, Mont Blanc, Mille Crepe, Magdalenas, Mufins, Donas, Croissant, Trufas, Mochi, Tartas – mmi madre empezó a hablar

-Ya mama, creo que ya se entendió tu punto – dije un poco apenada, si era cierto, sabía hacer dulces, pero eso no quitaba que me incomodara un poco el ver la cara de Murasakibara que parecía un niño pequeño emocionado escuchando historias fascinantes… creo que me sonroje

-Esa es una gran idea mamachin – dijo Murasakibara

-¡No le pongas sobrenombres extraños a mi mama! – le dije un poco enojada

-Además, ese no es el nombre de la señora Atsushi – le dijo Himuro

-¿Cómo se llama mamachin? – pregunto

-María – le contesto mi madre sonriendo… lo que viene no puede ser bueno

-Mariachin – dijo como si fuera natural

-Ara que sobrenombre tan más tierno – dijo mi madre, en serio, que fue lo que hice para merecer esta situación

-Es imposible ya que el equipo de baloncesto se irán a entrenar al campamento que está a dos horas de viaje, así que no – dije

-No importa no iré – dijo como si fuera natural la jacaranda

-De eso también quería hablarte Kinomoto – dijo Himuro mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa ¿Cuándo comenzó a beberla?

-¿Eh? – un momento… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

-Por alguna razón todas las managers están ocupadas y ninguna ira con nosotros, además Masako-sensei no es muy conocida por su deliciosa comida y bueno, una idea llevo a la otra e incluso encontramos el modo de que Atsushi valla al entrenamiento – me explico… sin duda esto no será nada bueno

-Así que… lo que quieres decir es… - para que hacerme, ya sabía lo que venía, pero tenía que escucharlo no fuera hacer que eran solo mis alucinaciones

-¿Podrías acompañarnos y ser la cocinera durante los días de entrenamiento? – pregunto Himuro serio. Rayos seria difícil de rechazar esto

-Pero claro que le encantaría – no lenta ni perezosa mi madre dijo

-¿Perdón? – dije con cara de "creo que la pregunta era para mí"

-¿En serio? – le contesto Himuro, es mi imaginación o me ignoran

-Pero eso no me quita la preocupación, es mi hija y estaría con puros chicos – dijo mi madre, si mama recuerda soy tu única hija, tu primogénita tienes que cuidarme

-No se preocupe, ella dormiría con Masako Araki-sensei – Himuro mejor cállate

-¿Masako-sensei es mujer? Pues que mejor – dijo mi mama emocionada, cuando la veo así no hay nada que hacer

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? – dije derrotada, qué más da. A la mierda mis planes, no vería los animes que quería ver, no leería el manga que quería leer, no dibujaría mi doujinshi pendiente, no iría con las gemelas a ver una película – espera ¿Cuándo volvemos? – dije de repente

-El miércoles en la noche ya estaríamos aquí – contesto Himuro de inmediato

-Entonces supongo que está bien – dije relajándome en el sillón – Un momento – me incorpore de inmediato - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte

-Hora de Aventura – dijo mi hermano por inercia levantando los brazos, siempre hacíamos eso, aunque creo que lo vi ponerse rojo mientras murmuraba algo de que nos podíamos morir menos mama mientras salía de la habitación

-Son las 7:12pm – dijo mi mama viendo su celular

-Tengo que darme prisa – dije levantándome y corriendo a mi habitación. Tome mi mochila, saque el dinero que tenía por año nuevo y baje corriendo tomando mi chamarra de Soul Eater

-¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto mi madre

-Tengo que ver a Masako-sensei, no que tendrá comprado ya, además si este titán quiere que le prepare dulces necesitare ingredientes especiales – dije mientras me calzaba mis tenis en la entrada

-Todos los ingredientes de la comida ya están comprados – comento el alegre peli-negro

-Entonces eso facilita las cosas, solo necesitare comprar las cosas que se necesitan especialmente para dulces – dije mientras me ponía la chamarra

-Si vamos a la dulcería Nomichin – dijo la jacaranda mientras se sentaba y se ponía sus enormes zapatos

-Sería lo mejor que te acompañemos Kinomoto – concordó Himuro esperando su turno para ponerse los zapatos, son tan enormes que no caben

-No es necesario solo está a una estación y

-Y si es necesario, oscurece temprano y tienes que recordar que eres una chica – me reto mi madre

-No se preocupe no dejare que nadie más aplaste a Nomichin – dijo Murasakibara saliendo de la casa

-Ay Kami-sama – me decía a mí misma mientras seguía al gigantón y Himuro cerraba la puerta

-Iterashai – nos despidió mi madre

Y así nos dirigimos a la estación del metro para tomar el tren que nos llevaría a nuestro destino. El viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso, eso claro hasta que Himuro hablo.

-Kinomoto, tal vez me esté metiendo donde no me llaman – dijo tanteando el terreno – Pero creo que deberíamos pagar los ingredientes, en lo que se hay bastante en los fondos del club y no sería justo que tú los pagaras – me dijo… pensándolo bien, creo que tiene un poco de razón

-Pero soy muy exigente con los ingredientes así que yo también pondré de mi parte – le argumente, porque es cierto, si los ingredientes no son los indicados el dulce no sale como uno quiere

-Lo que sea yo solo quiero probar tus dulces Nomichin – dijo la jacaranda recostándose en su lugar, cosa que no causo gracia casi se cae del asiento por lo grande que es

-Ya llegamos – dije poniéndome de pie, bajamos del tren, los chicos me seguían. Caminamos rápido unas 4 cuadras hasta que llegamos a mi tienda favorita _ingrédients d'un rêve _entre como siempre, esta vez tome un carrito y comencé a contar mentalmente cuanto de cada cosa debería comprar – Bien chicos síganme y Murasakibara – lo mire seria – no vayas a intentar comer nada – amenace y comencé a caminar

Todo normal, tranquilo, tome el chocolate, el caramelo, trataba de hacer todo rápido. No quería que los chicos se quedaran tanto tiempo, seguramente tenían que arreglar sus cosas además yo también tenía que hacerlo… Y justo cuando llegamos a mí peor enemiga…. La levadura, por alguna razón les encanta colocarla en el estante de mayor altura, estaba a punto de ir a buscar una escalera cuando un gigante me ataco.

-¡O-Oí! – dije enojada Murasakibara me levanto como si fuera un niño pequeño para que quedara a su altura

-Así Nomichin puede alcanzar lo que busca – me dijo tranquilo como siempre, yo en cambio estoy segura que estoy más roja que la etiqueta escarlata que tengo en frente de mí. Además pude ver a Himuro encantado de la vida sonriendo abiertamente

-E-está bien – dije buscando a toda velocidad lo que necesitaba – listo ya la tengo – avise y con sumo cuidado me bajo

-Entonces que otra cosa Kinomoto – pregunto Himuro

-Pues harina y el ingrediente esencial que nunca me puede faltar – dije haciendo hincapié en mis palabras

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Himuro

-Pues que más – dije volteándolo a ver

-Azúcar – dijimos la jacaranda y yo al mismo tiempo. Caminamos hasta donde estaba, primero pasamos por los gramos, a los kilos, ahí tome la harina, después estaban los costales pequeños. Himuro y Murasakibara apenas estaban preguntando cual tomar cuando yo los tome y los puse en el carrito como si nada

-¿Qué? – dije al verlos un poco asombrados

-Levantaste eso tu sola al mismo tiempo – me afirmo Himuro un poco incrédulo

-Si ¿Qué tiene? – dije no creo que sea raro que tenga fuerza

-Nomichin es una súper pulga – dijo Murasakibara

-No es nada fuera de lo común, ahora vamos a pagar las cosas – dije tomando el carrito y camine rumbo a la caja registradora

Pagamos y al perder 1 a 1+un gigantón que le daba igual, ellos terminaron cargando las bolsas. Me acompañaron hasta la casa. Gracias a Kami-sama solo dejaron las bolsas y se fueron. Subí y me desvestí, volvía a mi cómoda y fiel camiseta roja de básquet y comencé a acomodar mi maleta. Luego baje y acomode mi maleta con utensilios e ingredientes. Creo que la segunda es más grande que la primera.

Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre el tema del otro día… Vi mis opciones… creo que la más indicada para esto es Kikyo… Tome mi celular y la llame…

-¿_Bueno? _

-Hola Kyo-chan – dije recostándome en mi cama

-_¿Qué pasa Kuro? ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde? _

-Recuerdas lo que les dije en educación física – le dije temerosa

-_Si claro, quieres hablar de ello ¿cierto?_

-Si… No sé qué hacer Kyo-chan ni siquiera estoy segura al 100% y no me entiendo ni yo – me queje abrazando mi perrito de peluche

-_Mira Kuro ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sintiéndote así?_

- Muy poco tiempo

-_Recuerdas cuanto duro lo de Yamamoto ¿verdad?_

-Ghg – me queje – si cuatro años – le dije hundiendo mi rostro en mi peluche

-_Fue bastante, y tardaste todo un año en darte cuenta y aceptarlo, no te presiones _

-Kyo-chan… no sé qué haría sin ti

-_Ni yo, solo sé que me asusta un poco pensar en ello _– dijo seguido de una risita

-Seguramente estaría en prisión – le seguí el juego

-_Como sea, Kuro… Apenas lo notaste, no te apresures, tomate tú tiempo, vuélvanse más cercanos poco a poco _

-Si… gracias Kyo-chan – le dije suspirando – entonces me lo tomare con calma… que las cosas pasen si tienen que pasar ¿no? – le dije

-_Creo que sería lo mejor, primero que nada comenzar como amigos _– me dijo y escuche que le hablaban

-Por eso eres nuestra madre postiza – le dije riendo

-_Bueno Kuro me tengo que ir, me mandan a bañar y es lago tarde _– me dijo y la escuche muy decidida a colgar

-Espera Kyo-chan – le llame esperando no colgara

-_¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? _

-No podré ir con ustedes al cine el lunes, ni acompañarlos a comprar las cosas el miércoles… Además tampoco el martes a visitar la escuela de los chicos

-_¿Por qué? Tú fuiste la que se puso a organizar la Golden Week para estar juntos_ – me dijo con cierto tono de reclamo en su voz

-Lo es y lo siento de repente eh sido reclutada

-_¿te dije que no hicieras cosas que fueran ilegales y groseras? _

-Y no lo hice… vinieron a reclutarme para ayudar con el club de básquet

-_¿que no tienen muchas managers?_

-Si pero al parecer ninguna tiene tiempo de ayudar – dije irónica

-_Ósea si es demasiado trabajo incluso aunque sus amados chicos estén ahí no vale la pena ¿eh? _

-Sip, pero bueno, es eso, no me pude negar… mejor dicho mi madre me entrego en bandeja de plata

-_¿Masako-sensei fue a ti casa?_ – creo que la escuche reír… es solo mi imaginación

-Ojala hubiera sido Masako-sensei

-_¿entonces?_

-Vinieron la jacaranda y Himuro – dije abochornada

-_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Con que para eso quería saber tu dirección Tatsuya-kun ¿eh? Jajajajaja _

-Haber, haber, Kikyo explícame ¿Por qué le diste mi dirección a esos dos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – me enoje un poquito, pero después recordé un detallito - ¿De cuándo acá la seria Kagamine-san – nótese que dije Kagamine-san con el típico tono de voz de Himuro – llama tan casualmente a un chico?

-_Me llamo, y dijo que Murasakibara-kun tenía algo que darte y yo solo quería ayudar_

-Y desde cuando "Tatsuya-kun" tiene tu número telefónico – le dije entre risas

-_Me lo pidió el otro día cuando le di las galletas además es para que Hikari y yo no nos sintamos raras _– me dijo y sonaba algo acojongada… que adorable tsundere

-Está bien – le dije – bueno… entonces gracias a eso me la pasare en un campamento de baloncesto

-_No te disgusta para nada _

-Jeje ciertamente no, bueno Kyo-chan yo también me voy a bañar ya es tarde nos vemos

-_Y la fiesta de Akira ¿Qué haremos con eso?_

-Llegare el miércoles en la noche, en cuento llegue los llamo y tranquila, todo saldrá bien

-_Jeje si eso espero, bueno Kuro me voy nos vemos _

-Seguro ya-nyan~

-_Matta ne_ – colgamos….

Ya daban las 12:15 cuarto cuando al fin me digne a bañarme, mi hermano seguía jugando en la computadora, incluso en el baño que está lejos de su habitación escucho el teclado y los clic, clic del ratón. Y luego dice que la viciada soy yo xD.

Escuchaba a mi madre viendo su dorama americano favorito **[osease su novela xD]**, abrí la regadera y deje que el agua callera. Que rayos haría con mi tiempo libre, tenía que llevar algunos libros, tal vez logre convencer a Masako-sensei de que me deje entrenar… Si eso sería genial, entonces tendría que empacar un poco más de ropa. Si, seguramente me dejara entrenar un poco. Salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto ya vestida y acomode la ropa extra. Revise la hora 1:23am. Sera que estoy nerviosa y por eso no puedo dormir. Tal vez. Encendí mi laptop y revise mi correo, vi decepcionada que unas historias que sigo en uno de mis sitios favoritos no se habían actualizado **[coffindirectacoff]**. La deje de lado y me acosté intentare dormir un poco. Creo que falle, ya eran las 6:05am y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Sé que les dije lo que dije a las gemelas, pero no creo que por eso no pueda dormir. O ¿sí?.

Dakara itta ja nai ka  
yowasa o URI ni shitatte mae ni~

-… - de inmediato apague la alarma – oh por glob no he dormido – dije y me levante. Mire mi reloj las 7:30 en punto. Himuro pasaría por mí a las 8. Me levante sintiendo al fin las ganas de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Morfeo llegaste tarde. Me cambie y baje a desayunar. Mi mama me había dejado el desayuno hecho. Ese día tenía un curso en el hospital. Estaba pensando en que harían los demás durante la Golden Week, quería ir a visitar la escuela de Take-nii, Ken y Oto-san… En medio de mis desvaríos escuche el timbre.

-Buenos días – me saludo un Himuro Tatsuya en ropa casual… wow dicen que la gente es otra sin el uniforme… en cierta manera es un poco cierto. Yo solo traía un pantalón de mezclilla, mi camiseta de One Ok Rock y mi chamarra de Naruto. En comparación a Himuro con su pantalón de mezclilla una camisa verde olivo y un saco casual color gris…

-Buenos días – le respondí – solo tengo que avisarle a mi hermano que ya me voy no tardo pasa – le dije y lo deje en el vestíbulo, subí corriendo las escaleras y encontré a mi hermano aun jugando – Fubuki ya me voy, el desayuno está en el horno y la comida en el refrigerador no le abras más que a mama, ayúdala y pórtate bien ya me voy – dije y Salí de su cuarto

-Listo – dije bajando las escaleras al ver a Himuro sacando mi maleta más grande – Que suerte que tenga rueditas – bromee mientras me ponía mis tenis

-De hecho, Kinomoto hay alguna otra más o

-Kuromi – dije

-¿eh? – creo que no entendió

-Llámame Kuromi, Tatsuya-kun – dije y luego reí – Ya me entere como averiguaron mi dirección, ya se me hacía raro que dieran con mi casa tan fácilmente – Salí con mi maleta más pequeña y mi mochila. Cerré con llave y lo encare

-Está bien Kuromi, si Kikyo-san me ayudó mucho – sonrió e hizo ademan de querer llevar también esta maleta

-Yo me la llevo… además tengo un trato para ti – le dije comenzando a andar. El solo llevaba una maleta mediana con ropa así que no se le dificultaba llevar mi maleta de rueditas

-¿Qué clase de trato? – me dijo poniéndose a mi lado

-Te diré es sobre eso en camino al campamento – dije y seguí aminando

-Está bien – dijo y seguimos caminando. De camino llegamos a una tienda de conveniencia y compramos unas bebidas, subimos al tren en la estación y llegamos a la estación central donde vimos a unos de nuestros compañeros, aunque da a casualidad que el resto de los titulares menos Fukui-senpai aún no llegaban. Himuro se despidió y dijo que iría a hablar con Fukui-senpai. Me quede sola…

Escuchaba comentarios como ¿Kinomoto-san ira con nosotros? ¿Por qué vienen ella y no Kaguya-senpai? ¿Ella es parte de algún club de fans? ¿Por qué llego con Himuro? ¿Traerá más galletas? Bien, sin duda no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Justo estaba por inventar un improviso para salir huyendo de ahí cuando de repente los murmullos cesaron, era Masako-sensei que llego a mi rescate.

-Kinomoto – me llamo mi salvadora

-Sensei buenos días – dije saludándola

-Gracias por venir de tan improviso – me dijo la sensei

-No hay problema, solo me extraño un poco, el equipo tiene muchas managers y es raro que ninguna tenga tiempo – dije pensativa

-Si es algo decepcionante, pero bueno te tenemos a ti – dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro – trajiste la receta de galletas de fresa ¿verdad? – me dijo bajito

-Claro, tenía unas hechas y las eh traído – dije sacando de mi mochila una cajita pequeña rosa

-Oh vaya, gracias – dijo aceptando la cajita – Bueno solo falta que lleguen unos cuantos y nos iremos – dijo y se fue a sentar

Yo por mi parte me senté en una banca alejada del resto. Olvide preguntarle a la sensei si podría entrenar con los chicos aunque sea un poco. Y bueno además tengo que ver que les preparare de comer, si son alérgicos a algo, si nos les gusta algo, o si hay alguna dieta en específico… rayos son más cosas de las que creía… Y justo estaba en mi conversación conmigo misma cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-Buenos días Kinomoto-chan – dijo Okamura-senpai sentándose al otro extremo de la banca

-Buenos días senpai – respondí

-Acabo de escuchar que iras con nosotros… Eso es bueno… pienso yo – dijo desviando la mirada, senpai seguro que quiere vivir una historia de amor juvenil… espero que tenga suerte pero no conmigo

-Sí, ayer en la tarde una visita improvisada y míreme aquí estoy hoy – dije tratando de sonar irónica

-Kinomoto-chan mi comida favorita es el curry suave de pollo – me dijo obviamente dándome su recomendación de lo que quería comer

-Y yo quiero dulces Nomichin – dijo de repente Murasakibara sentándose en medio de nosotros, no me di cuenta cunado Okamura-senpai se había acercado

-¡¿Murasakibara?! Has venido… que sorpresa – dijo el senpai

-Vino por los dulces – dijo Liu Wei que también iba llegando

-Buenos días, senpai, jacaranda – les salude aun poco desconcertada

-Hey enana – me llamo Fukui-senpai

-¿Si? – respondí, ya me eh acostumbrado a su trato

-Te llama Masako-sensei ya nos vamos – dijo y se encamino de regreso a donde los demás

-Bien – me puse de pie y me acomode la mochila tome mis maletas y me encamine

-Espera Kinomoto-chan yo te ayudo – escuche que decía Okamura-senpai pero cuando quise negarme y por alguna extraña razón Murasakibara tomo mi maleta con los ingredientes (la más grande) y siguió caminando delante de mi

-Gracias senpai, puedo con esta – dije para no despreciar el gento de Okamura-senpai, y nos fuimos caminando junto con Liu-senpai

Masako-sensei fue y pago los pasajes, nos subimos al tren cuando olvide un pequeño detallito.

-Kinomoto-chan siéntate aquí – me llamo Okamura-senpai desde el asiento más alejado y solitario…

-¿eh? – fue lo único que atine a decir

-Nomichin – me dijo Murasakibara tomando mi brazo, venia atrás de mí

-¿Eh? – ¿pero qué what?

-Kuromi teníamos que discutir algo ¿no? – dijo de repente Himuro dos asiento delate, le agradecí internamente

-¡Sí!, lo siento Okamura-senpai, jacaranda será otro día – dije y me apresure a sentarme junto a Himuro – me salvaste – le dije bajito

-Bueno… - me dijo

-Es sobre el trato ¿verdad? – le dije mientras sacaba una caja de Pokys de mi mochila

-Sí, me quede intrigado que clase de trato es el que tienes en mente – me dijo acomodándose

-Es algo que es de tu más grande interés te lo puedo asegurar Tatsuya-kun – le dije mientras le ofrecía Pokys

-Y se puede saber ¿Cuál es mi gran interés? – me pregunto para después tomar un poky y comenzar a comerlo

-Kagamine Kikyo-san – dije y Himuro Tatsuya casi se ahoga con un pequeño poky de fresa

**Tsusuku!**

**Y que les pareció el capítulo, como le dije lo prometido es deuda 5 reviews y actualizaba, y la cosa sigue igual 5 reviews y subiré el siguiente capítulo :3 **

**A cierto la tienda se llama **_**ingrédients d'un rêve **_**que significa "ingredientes de un sueño" en español xD. Se nota que me gustan los dulces :B**

**Como sea, espero saber sus opiniones, si no se está haciendo monótono y aburrido ni nada de eso. Y Na-chan y Tenjou-senpai aparecerán pronto, solo que no supe cómo integrarlas en este capítulo… Además a quien adivine quien es la siguiente OC que aparecerá le daré chocolates electrónicos. Akira ya se mencionó que aparecería, así que ella no cuenta. **

**Recuerdan el ¿Qué hora es? ¡Hora de aventura!, es algo que me encanta hacer a mi xD. Y después hare un dibujo de como se ve la jacaranda sentada en un mini sillón xD. Y escribiré las reacciones del resto del equipo de Yosen ¬w¬ Ya verán jujujujuu, simplemente pasando la Golden Week, la convención y ciertos eventos que nunca pueden faltar, el fic avanzara rápidamente. **

**Lamento di deje alguna indirecta durante el fic… y les recomiendo leer los fics ****"****I belong to you" de bubbleblack, "En la vuelta hay sorpresas" de nemuru3003 y "Forever and Always" de Namiko Kiryu. Además de "Historias de Facebook" de Deikan me mata de risa xD.**

**Emmm que más tenía que decir… para quien no haya visto el último dibujo **

**kuroshinyami (punto) deviantart (punto) com/art/KUROMI-infraganti-447170945**

**Vieron el Tsukiyomi infinito/llegada de los dibolik lovers/llegada de los dragones del futuro/llamada de los Tundercats/Regreso de Alucard xD o mejor conocida como la luna de sangre xD yo si :I no fue lo que creía xD pero estuvo chido desvelarme solo para verla y que no me regañaran por dormirme hasta las 3:00am xD**

**A cierto OrangeLightning-Mik-san perdona por no preguntarte antes de ponerlo pero lo ame me encantó ese comentario así que me dijiste del ultimo capitulo… no pude aguantar la tentación así que lo pondré xD **

"Murasakibara observo a Kuromi subir corriendo por las escaleras y después dirigió su atención a Himuro.  
-Muro-chin.- Dijo, llamando la atención del chico con influencia occidental, quien se dio vuelta para ver a su compañero y se sorprendió al verlo.  
-Tengo hambre~- contesto, levantando un pulgar mientras un poco de sangre caía de su nariz.  
-...Atsushi ._."

**OMAKE**

**POV FUBUKI **

Estaba jugando LOL en mi computadora, con Hecarim soy invencible, ese pony es bueno… Genial OrangeKick está conectado, le enviare solicitud a ver si jugamos un rato.

Oh si te mate ¡TE MATE! ¡MUERE! ¡P-P-P-P-P-PENTAKILL! Oh si, quien es su papi bitches.

5 partidas ganadas al hilo, tengo buena racha, seguiré así un rato más y luego me iré a dormir…

¡¿QUÉ?! Mendigo NOOB hijo de tu pobre madre como osas quitarme mi pentakill, mejor debería irse a farmear, es decir soy jungla y estoy matando más que el TOP y el ADC. ¡Ah! Maldita cucaracha. En medio de mi horrible partida llena de un equipo bien nerfeado escuche algo

- Fubuki ya me voy, el desayuno está en el horno y la comida en el refrigerador no le abras más que a mama, ayúdala y pórtate bien ya me voy

-¿eh? – dije para voltear después de un rato. Mire el reloj. 3:38pm… Iré a comer.

**Y esto pasa realmente cada fin de semana que me voy a trabajar a la tienda de mi prima y dejo a mi hermano en casa xD **

**Bueno nos leemos pronto…**

**Ya-nyan~**


	9. Golden Week Parte II

**Ciaossu~**

**Lo prometido es deuda, junte los 5 reviews, de hecho 7 (también recibo reviews por facebook por si algún interesado no tiene cuenta en fanfiction, pueden mandarme mensaje sin agregarme si no lo desean xD) y bueno, me iba a esperar al sábado… pero qué más da aquí tienen el siguiente cap. Un poco rápido xD pero bueno exprimí mi cerebro como pude xD ya no los molesto más y les dejo disfrutar xD**

**.**

**READY**

**.**

**STATO!**

_-Es algo que es de tu más grande interés te lo puedo asegurar Tatsuya-kun – le dije mientras le ofrecía Pokys_

_-Y se puede saber ¿Cuál es mi gran interés? – me pregunto para después tomar un poky y comenzar a comerlo_

_-Kagamine Kikyo-san – dije y Himuro Tatsuya casi se ahoga con un pequeño poky de fresa_

**POV KUROMI**

-Tatsuya-kun ¿estás bien? - le pregunte mientras le pasaba una botella de agua

-... - después de tomar agua se tranquilizó pero seguía sin decirme palabra alguna

-Tatsuya-kun?... - creo que los demás nos observan pero bueno es normal uno de los titulares casi se ahoga con una golosina de 10cm de largo xD

-¿p-por qué mencionas a K-Kikyo-san? - dijo nervioso y oh por glob esta sonrojado, que alguien me traiga mi premio nobel hice sonrojar a Himuro Tatsuya quisiera que las HimuroGirls vieran esto solo para que odio crezca mas

-Tatsuya-kun seré directa – dije y lo encare – no soy tan despistada como parezco y se nota a leguas que te gusta Kyo-chan a ella tampoco le disgustas así que solo tengo una cosa que decir – dije suspirando al final

-¿Qué cosa Kuromi? – me pregunto

-Hazla llorar y te juro que desearas no haber nacido – dije mientras un aura amenazante salía de mí y mi cara era más mortífera que… que lo más mortífero que se puedan imaginar.

-N-no lo hare – me dijo Himuro medio tartamudeando, Glob debería grabar esto

-Bueno entonces creo que todo está bien – dije y volví a la yo de siempre

-Eso no es un trato Kuromi – me dijo recuperando la compostura

-Mmm yo lo veo como un lastímala y te mato, muéstrame que tienes buenas intenciones y te ayudo – le dije sonriendo y comiendo otro poky

-Está bien – dijo y saco un pequeño libro de su mochila

-Tengamos un viaje tranquilo – dije imitándolo y sacando una novela cofcofBLcofcof

-Si – asintió y los dos nos sumergimos cada quien en su libro.

**POV NORMAL **

Mientras tanto…

-_¿Por qué Kinomoto-chan y Himuro se hablan tan casualmente? ¿Eso solo es cosa de parejas que no? _– decía mentalmente un chico grandulón

-_Nomichin seguro traía dulces… quiero comer dulces de Nomichin, quiero comer dulces de Nomichin, quiero comer dulces de Nomichin, quiero dulces comer de Nomichin, quiero comer los dulces de Nomichin, quiero comerme los dulces de Nomichin, quiero comerme a Nomichin_ – pensaba un chico alto y de pelo lila, al parecer sin entender muy bien el contexto de sus propias palabras

Algunos chicos veían asombrados, otros les daban igual, pero no paso muy desapercibido que la relación entre Kinomoto y Himuro al parecer se volvía más cercana.

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo para nuestros queridos alumnos y maestra de Yosen. Llegaron a su destino y bajaron del tren.

-Que buena siesta he tenido – dijo mientras se estiraba un chico rubio

-Ciertamente fue un viaje tranquilo – hablo un chico castaño más alto

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde – los llamo una mujer vestida de traje. Caminaron unos metros hasta que la mujer que los llamo se detuvo en frente de una gran camioneta.

-Masachin no cabremos en ese auto – dijo mientras comía unos Pokys el gigante mayor de Yosen.

-Las maletas van a dentro, ustedes se irán corriendo hasta el campamento donde nos quedaremos – dictamino la entrenadora

-¡¿Qué?! – respondieron la mayoría de los chicos mirando a su entrenadora con cara de "díganos que es broma por favor"

-Vamos, dejen su equipaje y muévanse ¡Ahora! – ordeno y como si fuera un cantico, los chicos dejaron sus maletas y comenzaron a correr.

-¿Yo también Masachin? – pregunto el peli-lila del grupo

-Corre – dijo apuntándolo con su siempre fiel espada de bambú. Y la jacaranda comenzó a trotar detrás del resto

-Kinomoto ayúdame a acomodar las maletas – dijo apuntando hacia la chica

-Hai –respondió la chica mientras se acercaba al auto. Acomodaron las maletas. Cupo exacto. No solo por ser unos excelentes jugadores son conocidos los de Yosen, también su gran tamaño los precede. Cada maleta era enorme, solo una que otra medio normalita.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha – dijo la sensei subiéndose en el asiento de copiloto

-Etto… ¿sensei no debería ir usted en el asiento de conductor? – pregunto la chica nerviosa

-No, no se conducir – dijo totalmente seria

-Sensei yo solo tengo 15, no tengo licencia y no se conducir – explico la chica aún más nerviosa

-… -

-… -

-… - y el silencio continuo

-… ¿Llamo a algún senpai? – pregunto la chica sacando su celular

-… Adelante – contesto aun seria la entrenadora….

20 minutos después se vio llegar a un chico rubio. Estaba agitado después de haber corrido lo que llevaba avanzado de regreso.

-¡Fukui-senpai! – lo llamo la chica apodada pulga

-… - este solo la vio con cara de pocos amigos… Después vio a su entrenadora, su fuerte, seria, increíble entrenadora… tuvo que contener una risa. En cierta parte era algo tierno que esa súper mujer que podía controlarlos no supiera manejar.

-Fukui, Kinomoto apresúrense – los llamo la entrenadora

-H-Hai – respondió la chica corriendo para subirse a la camioneta, de algún modo se acomodó con las maletas, ser pequeña sirve de vez en cuando

-Masako-sensei vaya dándome indicaciones – dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, para enseguida encender el auto

-Ve por la ruta 45 hasta que lleguemos al anuncio del campamento – dijo seria

-Ok – se limitó a decir el chico y arranco el auto

-Es una sorpresa que sepa manejar senpai – dijo la pulga desde atrás

-Más sorprendente que… - se contó en medio de la oración – tú no sepas enana – dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

-¿En serio? A mí me sorprendió más de Masako-sensei – dijo la pulga, el rubio conductor solo sudo frio

-¿Por qué te sorprendió Kinomoto? – pregunto la sensei

-Por que sensei tiene un aura de "Yo puedo hacerlo así que hazlo tú también" o algo así – dijo y luego sonrió, sonrisa que no fue vista ya que estaba detrás de una maleta verde

-Es cierto, soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero soy un ser humano a fin de cuentas – dijo tranquila la sensei

-… - Por otro lado el senpai estaba un poco asombrado, su entrenadora estaba admitiendo que era humana y que había cosas que ella no podía hacer… Pensamientos que quedaron de lado cuando pasaron junto a un grupo de chicos que estaban trotando

-¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden! – grito la pequeña chica sacando una mano por la ventana para animar a sus compañeros

-En cierta manera me alegro estar conduciendo – dijo Fukui

-¿Qué haremos de cenar? – dijo de repente pensativa la madre de Yosen

-Quiero Curry – dijo Fukui-senpai distraído con la carretera

-jeje Okamura-senpai me dijo esta mañana que también quería Curry – dije un poco divertida por la coincidencia

-Fácil de cocinar, tiene proteínas y puede llenar los estómagos de mis alumnos… Curry será – dijo mujer mayor cruzándose de brazos – gira a la derecha ahí está el cartel – indico

-Curry picante – dijo el rubio

-Curry picante – secundo la maestra

-Curry… picante _lo siento Okamura-senpai_ – dijo también la pulga y se lamentó un poco por le senpai.

Llegaron a su destino, y la dueña de la casa una anciana de unos 80 y tantos años de pelo canoso y ojos amables s e ofreció a mostrarles el lugar. Entre los dos jóvenes metieron las maletas a las habitaciones correspondientes, 4 personas por cuarto. Además del cuarto donde se quedarían la sensei y la pulga. Cuando la sensei volvió junto con la dueña después de haber visto la casa, se despidieron de la señora.

-Bien vamos a la cocina – dijo emocionada la mama de Yosen

-¡Oí enana haz algo! – le exigió en susurro el vice-capitán de Yosen

-E-está bien – respondió nerviosa la pulga, esperaba que sui plan funcionara - ¡Sensei~! – la llamo

-¿Qué sucede Kinomoto? – pregunto la maestra sacando un bote de proteínas y poniéndolo en el pretil de la cocina, en ese momento la cara de Fukui se puso azul.

-Por qué no va a dar un paseo y de paso espera a los chicos, no vaya a ser que se equivocan de camino – dijo tratando de que saliera de la cocina

-Mmm puede ser – dijo pensativa y luego hablo – bien tú y Fukui vallan a esperarlos – dijo y tomo un cuchillo enorme, comenzando a triturar unas calabazas

-P-pero yo tengo un mal sentido de la orientación – contraataco la pulga – Mejor valla usted junto con Fukui-senpai, además yo vine aquí para ayudarles a cocinar – argumento mientras se acercaba al puré de calabaza y pastillas que tenía la sensei en frente

-Eso es cierto, bueno que se le va a hacer – dijo derrotada la sensei quitándose el mandil que vaya a saber Dios cuando se lo puso

-Bien enana – dijo el senpai revolviendo su pelo

-Vamos Fukui – lo llamo la sensei saliendo de la cocina

-Voy entrenadora – dijo y la siguió – lo dejo en tus manos enana – dijo ya en el pasillo

**POV KUROMI**

-Bien – dije cuando senpai y sensei salieron de la cocina – Curry aquí voy – dije y me puse a cocinar. No sé cuánto paso, pero cuando volví en mí los demás ya habían llegado

-Kinomoto – me llamo la sensei

-Si – dije mientras me levantaba, me quede dormida en la cocina

-Huele bien – escuche decir y sensei se acercó a la alacena

-¿Es Curry? – otro más, acerque el arroz

-¡Curry! – un vitoreo

-Yo le dije que quería Curry – esa era sin duda la voz de Okamura-senpai

-Igual yo Curry picante – dijo esta vez era Fukui-senpai

-Nomichin~ - escuche su inconfundible voz, para después verlo entrar en la cocina, la cual de repente se veía increíblemente pequeña – ¿Y los dulces? – dijo de manera inocente

-Aún se está horneando jacaranda – le dije tranquila mientras Masako-sensei y yo comenzábamos a servir – A cierto sensei – le llame

-¿Qué? – me dijo, tenía una manchita de Curry en la comisura del labio… ignorare eso

-Este es Curry picante como pidieron usted y Fukui-senpai, pero también hice un poco de Curry suave por si algunos no soportan mucho lo picante – dije indicándole otra olla que aún seguía en la estufa

-Bien, Murasakibara ya que estas aquí, deja de ver el horno y ve a preguntar quienes quiere Curry picante y quienes suave – le mando la sensei, pero la jacaranda no se despegaba del horno

-Si haces correctamente lo que hace la sensei te dejo que me ayudes a decorar el pastel – dije mientras colocaba arroz en varios platos, y como rayo salió de la cocina

-Lo controlas – dijo la sensei algo extrañada

-Más bien lo soborno jeje –reí un poco ante mi propio comentario

-Pero aun así obedece a lo que le dices – siguió la sensei

-Mientras haya dulces de promedio es capaz de ir a la luna – dije y ambas reímos, fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir que podía platicar tan cómoda y casualmente

-Solo 5 quieren Curry suave y yo también – dijo la jacaranda entrando de repente en la cocina

-Bien entonces ve llevando esta bandeja, todos estos son de curry suave – le dije poniendo una bandeja con cinco platos grandes con curry y arroz

-Yo quiero decorar el pastel~ - se quejo

-Te dejare comer el merengue sobrante – dije seria y de inmediato la jacaranda salió llevando los platos. Y así rápidamente llevamos todos los platos al comedor.

-Bien ahora solo los de nosotras – Dijo sensei llevando una charola con dos platos

-Comiencen sin mí – le dije sacando el biscocho del horno

-Está bien – dijo la sensei y salió de la cocina. Saque del refrigerador el merengue y unas cuantas zarzamoras.

-Nomichin~ - escuche a al jacaranda entrando

-Bien llegas justo a tiempo – le dije y le indique que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaba ahí. Se sentó y creo que se sorprendió un poco cunado sintió que le tomaba del cabello

-¿Qué haces Nomichin? – me pregunto tratando de voltear a verme

-Si vas a cocinar tienes que hacerlo de la manera correcta y más si se trata de dulces – le dije seria – listo ya tienes el pelo recogido – dije mientras me colocaba frente a el – ahora a lavarnos las manos – le dije y lo jale hasta el fregadero. Nos lavamos bien las manos y al fin, pasamos a la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina

-¿Qué hago? – me pregunto como niño pequeño

-Pásame la pala y el cuchillo grande – le dije indicándole el cajón de utensilios. Mientras yo sacaba el biscocho del molde.

-Aquí están – dijo colocándolos a un lado. Sin decirle nada tome el cuchillo y partí el biscocho transversalmente

-Ahora… pásame la mermelada la olvide en el refri – le dije mientras tomaba la pala

-Aquí – casi de inmediato me tendió la mermelada – ¿De qué sabor es? – me pregunto viendo el frasquito

-Zarzamora – le dije mientras vertía la mermelada en medio del biscocho – ahora sigue el merengue – dije y saque la manga pastelera de mi maleta más grande, que por comodidad había sido ubicada en la cocina – te enseñare como usarla y tu seguirás con esto ¿sí? – le pregunte sonriendo, sierpe que hago dulces me emociono

-Si – contesto igual de alegre, parece que le está gustando el proceso de creación de las cosas que le encanta comer.

-Espera no tanta – le regañe cuando estaba llenando de merengue un lado y el otro apenas tenía – tiene que estar balanceado – le dije mientras lo acomodaba con la pala

-¿Así? – dijo volviendo a intentarlo y haciéndolo bien ahora

-Si – le dije – ahora solo la decoración – dije y comencé a ponerle zarzamoras y fresas encima, cuando note que ya no tenía a mi ayudante - ¡Oye yo también quiero de merengue que quedo! – le dije al verlo muy cómodo comiendo merengue

-No, es mío – dijo infantilmente mientras se sentaba y seguía comiendo

-Pero yo lo hice – dije mientras intentaba arrebatarle el bol

-Es mi recompensa – dijo levantándolo para que no lo alcanzara, a no eso sí que no con los dulces no se juega

-Pero yo quiero – dije mientras me subía sobre el para tomar el bol, no sé porque pero de repente bajo el bol y voluntariamente me ofreció merengue – Gracias – dije mientras comencé a comer un poco de merengue con el dedo

-Atsushi, Kuro…. – escuche que Tatsuya nos hablaba desde la puerta – lamento interrumpir – dijo y dio media vuelta

-¿Eh? – dije, ¿Por qué se sonrojo? ¿Qué cosa interrumpió?... Algo hizo clic dentro de mi cabeza. Estaba a horcajadas encima de la jacaranda, la posición a la cual llegamos por pelear por el bol de merengue… era bastante sugerente. En especial mi mano derecha. Intente bajarme rápidamente, pero gracias a eso termine con el bol de merengue sobre mi cabeza y con un Murasakibara enfufurruñado por perder su amado merengue.

Después de prometerle que le enseñaría a hacer merengue, seguimos con el pastel. Y así más rápido de lo que creía acabamos. Y he de admitir la jacaranda tiene talento para esto. Cuando terminamos fuimos al comedor. Recibimos algunas miradas al llegar juntos y con un pastel. Y bueno tal vez también mi cabello negro cubierto por una cosa banca y lechosa también llamaba la atención.

-El postre – dije dejando el pastel en la mesa

-¿K-Kinomoto-chan? – dijo Okamura senpai viéndome extrañado

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? – pregunto más directa Masako-sensei

-Parece pegajoso – dijo Fukui-senpai haciendo una mueca

-Es de un lindo color blanco – bromeo Himuro, que seguro imaginaba lo que era

-De seguro fue causa de Murasakibara – dijo Liu-senpai en un tono tan monótono y serio, pero por laguna razón alguno que otro se sonrojo

-Un accidente con el merengue no se preocupen – dije y me senté, ignorando el sonrojo de alguno de mis compañeros. El resto de la cena y día fue normal y tranquilo….

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano e hice el desayuno, luego volví a cambiarme. La noche anterior haba convencido a Masako-sensei de que me dejara ir a hacer el entrenamiento, o por lo menor parte de. Al fin y al cabo tenía que volver antes para hacer la comida y la cena. El segundo día fue más tranquilo que el primero. Comimos hamburguesas y de postre fue pudin. Esta vez no hubo incidente alguno, termine todo antes de que la jacaranda volviera.

El tercer y cuarto día fue igual. Todo tranquilo, más que uno que otro turista creyendo haber encontrado a pie grande que resultaba ser Okamura-senpai, y una buena regañada por parte de la entrenadora a los chicos por haberse fugado en la noche para una prueba de valor. Y así llego el último día. Habíamos acordado hacer una parrillada en un claro que había a 30 minutos a pie.

Nos levantamos temprano. Todo hicimos maletas y las colocamos en la camioneta. Solo mi maleta especial y las cosas para la parrillada quedaron fuera. Temprano nos fuimos al claro. Llegamos y los chicos se fueron a correr. Masako-sensei y yo arreglamos las cosas, solo picar las verduras y colocarlas en pinchos. Y de postre macarrones. Macarrones de sakura y chocolate blanco. Los había hecho en la noche, pero aún estaban ricos.

-¡Sensei!

-¡Volvimos!

-¡Kinomoto dame comida!

-¡Carne!

-Ya están en la parrilla no se desesperen – dije mientras colocaba más pinchos en la parrilla

-Nomichin~ dulces~ - dijo la jacaranda llegando uno de los últimos

-Primero come o no hay dulces – le dije mientras lo apuntaba con un pincho de pollo y pimientos

-Vamos chicos coman suficiente porque correrán el camino hasta la estación – los "animo" Masako-sensei. Y ni lentos ni perezoso comenzaron a devorar la carne asada que estaba a su alcance

-Kuromi ¿podemos hablar un momento? – me pregunto Tatsuya

-Claro – dije y lo seguí, nos alejamos un poco del resto ambos comiendo, no tengo que decirlo para que lo sepan pero…. La carne es buena - ¿Qué sucede? – dije

-Bueno sobre lo del otro día… ¿todo bien? – dijo un poco nervioso Himuro

-Claro, ya te lo dije, incluso estoy de tu lado sabias – dije mientras bromeaba, tal vez por eso había estado un poco tenso los últimos días.

-Entonces… bueno la última vez escuchamos un poco de la conversación que tuviste con Mizuyama-kun – me dijo

-A sobre la convención – dije mientras comía un poco de carne

-Si… ¿crees que podría ir? – me pregunto un poco apenado

-Pero claro que si – le conteste casi de inmediato – pero necesitas una excusa si no quieres ser tan obvio – dije viéndolo – o si quieres ser obvio solo di "iré a la convención solo porque Kikyo-san ira" – dije tratando de sonar como el

-Jajajajaja – una sonrisa fue lo que obtuve a cambio – primero que nada que gran imitadora eres, pero no quisiera ser tan directo – me dijo ya más calmado

-Entonces elije un manga y úsalo como excusa, yo te mantengo informado y casualmente nos encontramos allá – dije como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

-Buena idea – dijo después de pensarlo un poco – es un trato – dijo tendiéndome la mano

-Por supuesto – dije estrechando su mano y cerrando el trato

**POV NORMAL**

-Kuromi~ ¿podemos hablar un momentito? – fue lo que escucho el capitán de Yosen al oír la voz de su kouhai que venía de américa

-Claro que si~ - volvió a escuchar y acto seguido, los vio alejarse de una manera sospechosamente sospechosa. Y lentamente los siguió y se escondió en unos arbustos cercanos. Intentaba escuchar pero no lo escuchaba todo

-¿Qué sucede? – escucho a Kinomoto

-Sobre lo del otro día – escucho a Himuro nervioso - ¿todo bien?

-Claro, te lo dije, estoy a tu lado sabes – sonó alegre la chica

-La última vez, escuche tu conversación con Miyayama – dijo obviamente celoso

-Solo era por la convención – se excusó la chica

-¿Puedo ir? – parece interesado en acompañarla

-Okachin ¿Qué haces?

-¡WAAA! – grito el chico fornido al ver a su adorado peli-lila kouhai aparecer de repente – Nada – dijo de inmediato y volteo a ver a Himuro y a Kinomoto, parece que no se dieron cuenta… - Vamos Murasakibara, mientras más pronto terminemos con la carne, más pronto comerás dulces – dijo tratando de desviar su atención

-Cierto – dijo el más alto y junto con su senpai volvieron a donde los demás, desviar su atención… lo consiguió.

Más tarde ya todos estaban reunidos y comiendo los macarrones, cabe mencionar que fue otra receta solicitada por Masako-sensei. Terminaron y volvieron a la casa. Los chicos tomaron un baño y se cambaron. Masako-sensei, Kuromi y Fukui-senpai se quedaron viendo los últimos detalles. Y después de revidar todo dos veces y despedirse de la dueña, partieron rumbo de nuevo a su hogar.

-Que divertido ha sido todo – dijo algo melancólico la chica

-Claro que si – concordó el rubio senpai

-¿Por qué suenas desanimada Kinomoto? – pregunto Masako-sensei

-Quisiera tener un campamento yo también – dijo la chica sumergiéndose en las maletas – a cierto senpai, si llega a ver a Tenjou-senpai antes que yo avísele sobre la convención por favor – pidió la chica con obvias oscuras intenciones.

-Claro – respondió el chico confiado, sin saber los planes de la más pequeña.

Y al fin llegaron a la estación. Esta vez Kuromi entro primera fue hasta el asiento más alejado y se sentó. Casi de inmediato cayo dormida no sin antes ver una mata de pelo morado acércasele. Que más daba, tenía sueño.

**POV KUROMI**

-….omi….nomi…Nomichin – al fin escuche, no quería despertar estaba muy cómoda tenia abrazado algo cálido y cómodo, además de que olía increíblemente bien, al fin cedi y me frote los ojos

-¡Soy inocente! – grite por reflejo, ¿pero qué clase de reflejos tengo? Cuando note que o sorpresa estaba bien cómoda apoyada sobre Murasakibara, técnicamente estaba recostada en él y para colmo tenia bien abrazado su brazo... maldito habito de dormir con perros de peluche. Un momento… estaba olfateando a ¡¿Murasakibara?!

-Kuromi ¿estás bien? – me pregunto Himuro desde el asiento delantero

-¿Eh? – voltee y todos nos veían, yo seguía bien cómoda sobre Murasakibara y seguía abrazando su brazo – Lo siento – alarmada lo solté y me acomode en mi asiento – estoy bien – le conteste a Himuro y voltee a la ventana

-Nomichin~ - me llamo la jacaranda y cuando voltee este llevo su mano hasta mi cara – tienes baba en la cara – me dijo mientras limpiaba la saliva que tenía en la mejilla, si ya me sentía algo sonrojada, ahora estaba segura que parecía jitomate maduro

-Ya casi llegamos así que sería mejor que no te volvieras a dormir Kuromi – me dijo un sonriente Himuro. Seguro está recordando lo último que hablamos después de hacer el trato. No volví a hablar hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Me despedí de Masako-sensei y el resto de mis compañeros y senpai. Y me fui junto con Himuro y la jacaranda. Amablemente me acompañaron a mi casa.

Evite toda conversación y cualquier contacto visual hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Y tras evitar que mi madre los invitara a pasar. Me fui a mi cuarto. Quería dormir, pero no podía. Tome mi laptop e inicie sesión con mi cuneta de Facebook. A ver si están conectados… Me da flojera escribir los mismo varias veces, hare una conversación grupal…

Dark Kuromi ha agregado a la conversación a Mizuyama Takeshi, Akifusa Kenjirou, Kagamine Kikyo, Haruno Hikari, Otosawa Inuyasha.

Dark Kuromi: Nyahoi~ chicos ya llegue :D

Mizuyama Takeshi: Donde te habías metido hermanita? D:

Akifusa Kenjirou: Que andabas haciendo minion? :B

Dark Kuromi: Vamos solo fui al campamento del equipo de básquet, además a lo que vengo qué onda con lo de mañana? Consiguieron las cosas?

Haruno Hikari: Claro que si todo listo :)

Kagamine Kikyo: Solo falta el pastel que recogeremos mañana -.-

Otosawa Inuyasha: Si! Así que don't worry be happy

Dark Kuromi: Seguros?

Otosawa Inuyasha: si ^^

Haruno Hikari: Claro n.n

Kagamine Kikyo: -.-

Mizuyama Takeshi: Y? que tal el campamento? C:

Dark Kuromi: Genial inclusos pude entrenar! :D

Akifusa Kenjirou: Jajajajajaja te has de haber visto bien cura entre el montón de gigantones xD

Haruno Hikari: es cierto ojala lo hubiéramos visto :o

Otosawa Inuyasha: De hecho

Kagamine Kikyo: No hay mucha diferencia de la vida diaria üvü

Akifusa Kenjirou: Oh! Y esa es tu BF

Mizuyama Takeshi: Para esas amigas para que quieres enemigas

Haruno Hikari: y aun así tienes a las fans de Himuro sobre ti xD

Dark Kuromi: Gracias por tu apoyo Kyo-chan :'( Y si de hecho pero me la pelan las HimuroGirls

Mizuyama Takeshi: Himuro Girls?

Kagamine Kikyo: las fans locas de Tatsuya-kun

Dark Kuromi: Sip de Tatsuya kun (~*w*)~

Otosawa Inuyasha: Entonces todo listo para mañana?

Haruno Hikari: Por supuesto! (?)

Dark Kuromi: Yeah!

Akifusa Kenjirou: Claro

Mizuyama Takeshi: Obvio

Kagamine Kikyo: ya que

Dark Kuromi: xD bueno entonces hasta mañana tengo suelo Ya-nyan~

Y sin dar tiempo a ver las respuestas cerré la laptop. Me levante y me quite la ropa, me quede solo con mi camisa de básquet que me queda como vestido. Me deslice en mi cama y me acomode abrazando a mi perrito de peluche. Justo estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando de repente al abrazar a mi fiel Beethoven recordé algo… El brazo cálido y agradable de Murasakibara. De inmediato los colores s eme fueron al rostro. Rayos, a donde se fue mi sueño. Otra noche en vela… Gracias jacaranda…

**Continuara~**

**Y con el refunfuño de Kuromi terminamos el capítulo de hoy xD**

**¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que no lo sabré a menos que me dejen review ^v^ xD pero bueno, espero el capítulo no haya sido aburrido, como ya mencione exprimí mi cerebro. Y bueno en el fic menciono que Masako-sensei es la mama de Yosen, estoy segura que lo leí en uno de sus reviews, no recuerdo cual, pero sé que lo leí xD**

**Agradezco que esta historia les entretenga aunque sea un poco xD Bueno que puedo decir… Este capítulo lo escribí en 4 horas xD no tenía mucho que hacer…. No tenía casi anda escrito (1 hoja) y bueno una cosa llevo a otra y termine actualizando a las 2:00am xD**

**Por cierto… ¿Quién quiere saber dónde estaba la mano derecha de Kuromi? Aunque estoy segura que se dan una idea de dónde ewe. ¿Quién entendió el chiste de Liu Wei? xD Iba a poner otra cosa una anécdota personal, pero creí que sería demasiado. Tal vez después, xD. **

**A cierto, aquí les dejo un dibujo hecho por OrangeLightning-Mik-san **

Cinnylamejor (punto) deviantart (punto) com/art/Alturas-448224689

**A que esta genial! xD bueno, hay dibujos nuevos en el álbum de mi face, ya saben son bienvenidas a mirarlas xD porque aparte de que soy floja para subirlas a DevianArt, no son dibujos hechos por mi °3° Hay un dibujo de Natsuki-chan hecho por su mama :9 **

**Creo que es todo °3° cualquier duda o sugerencia pregúntenme xD Hay sorpresas varias xD asdasdassad**

**Kuromi: gracias por leer la historia y aguantar a mi madre – reverencia – **

**Kuroshin: Nos leemos luego~**

**Ya-nyan~**


	10. Golden Week: Fiesta en la Piscina!

**Ciaossu~**

**Lamento la demora pero como cada fin de semana y cada que se junten minimo 5 reviews aquí está el siguiente capítulo de 156cm de Amor… y Ya casi llegamos a 45 reviews (~*w*)~ ~(*w*)~ ~(*w*~) **

**Sin más por el momento disfruten~**

**.**

**Ready**

**.**

**STATO!**

**.**

What's waits for you?  
What's breaking through?  
Nothing for good  
You're sure it's true

-Bueno – calle refunfuñando a mi amado tono de llamada de mi celular

-Kuro ¿Dónde rayos estas? – escuche la voz de Hika-chan al otro lado del auricular

-¿Qué pasa Hika-chan? – dije frotándome los ojos sin dignarme a enderezarme de mi cómoda posición

-¡¿Cómo que "qué pasa"?! – Dijo frustrada – Kuro ¿ya viste la hora? – me pregunto

-¿Eh? – Separe mi celular de mi oreja y revise… - ¡¿EH?! – Grite tratando de ponerme de pie pero fallando y tropezando cayendo de cara al piso - ¿Dónde estás Hika-chan? – dije mientras me levantaba apresurada

-Estoy en la estación cerca de tu casa esperándote – me dijo un poco enojada

-Dame 15 ¡No! 10 en 10 minutos estoy ahí – dije lleno a mi armario y sacando ropa como loca

-Está bien pero apresúrate Kuro – me dijo con una voz entre enojada y preocupada

-Si – dije para después colgar. Como rayos no escuche la alarma, hoy llega Akira y yo durmiendo a baba tendida.

Me cambie rápido, tenía que verme casual pero un poquito mejor, íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas. Pantalón oscuro de mezclilla, playera de la legión de reconocimiento, el pelo… ah no tengo tiempo, solo lo cepille y lo recogí en una cebollita, si casual un poquito más arreglada como no. Metí apresurada las cosas a mi mochila, suerte que esta grande, tome mi celular, llaves, cartera y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-¡WAAA! – grite al caer pues pise mal

-No hagas tanto ruido en la mañana – se quejó mi adorado hermano que estaba en el sillón

-No estoy bien gracias por preguntar, no te molestes puedo pararme sola – le dije mientras me dirigía a ponerme mis tenis.

-De nada, de nada, ya se hago demasiado por ti – dijo sin quitar la mirada del televisor

-Agh – solo me queje - ¡Ya me voy! – avise/grite mientras salía de la casa

-Asegúrate de levarte los flotadores no quiero que te pase nada – escuche que me decía mi madre. Acto seguido las señoras que iban pasando por ahí me vieron y rieron un poco. Madre mía nunca dejas de hacer las tuyas verdad. Suspire y seguí mi camino

-¡Hi-Hikari! – dije medio sin aliento llegando con mi amiga que me esperaba en la estación

-Mo Kuro vamos que se nos hace tarde – me dijo y caminamos hacia el andén del tren

-Me tarde 9 minutos con 53 segundos llegue antes de lo que te dije – le asegure mientras nos subíamos al tren

-Si valla felicidades – me dijo y se sentó.

-Ok lo siento – le dije sentándome a su lado – Bien entonces… - le dije con la esperanza de que olvidara el incidente

-ah~ - suspiro – Akira me mandó un mensaje llegara por el andén #12 que la esperemos ahí afuera o si no se pierde – me dijo revisando su celular

-Está bien – le dije sonriendo – por mi parte está todo listo fui capaz de conseguir ayuda para que nos tuvieran abierto el club de manga y pintura – le dije mientras bostezaba, ella solo asintió y así llegamos a la estación central donde esperaríamos a Akira

Llegamos y nos acercamos al andén #12, compramos unos cafés en una máquina expendedora cerca, estábamos tranquilas su tren se había retrasado 5 minutos. O eso creíamos.

- sorry to disturb them can I ask a question? **(disculpe que les moleste ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? [Por si alguien por ahí es como yo que no me gusta estar recordando mis clases de inglés o ir a cada ratito a google traductor xD]**– llego preguntando un chico rubio de ojos miel

-Kuro odio el inglés así que tú vas – me animo mi amiga dándome una palmada en la espalda

-Ya que, don't worry, that I can help you? **(no se preocupe ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?) **– le dije con naturalidad, parece que se sorprendió pues desvió la mirada, voltee hacia lo que veía… con que era eso… esto será divertido

-W-w-where is the nearest s-s-s-s-sex s-sh-shop? **(¿d-d-donde está la s-s-s-s-sex s-sh-shop más cercana? **–me pregunto todo sonrojado y nervioso. Tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no partirme de risa en frente de él.

-¿Qué rayos te pregunto? – dijo una sonrojada Hikari

- this really close, just 3 blocks away. If you want I can take you there, I have Blast frequent customer **(está realmente cerca, a solo 3 calles de aquí. Si quieres te puedo llevar ahí, tengo tarjeta de cliente frecuente)** – dije mientras me le acercaba y me abrazaba a su brazo, el chico solo se tensó y creo que su teatrito no pudo mas

-Es suficiente no puedo más con esto Akiracchi – dijo el muchacho ojos miel alejándose de mi

-Jajajajajajajaja – comencé a reírme a carcajadas, Hikari me veía con cara de "¿a esta loca que le pico?" y el chico solo estaba un poco descolocado

-¡Hey Kuro! ¿Por qué te le insinuaste a mi novio? – me dijo enojada una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos ambarinos que llegaba y abrazaba el brazo del chico falsamente extranjero

-Te vi cuando él te volteo a ver – le dije mientras me calmaba un poco – no pude evitarlo, tenía que devolverte la broma – dije ya calmada

-no entiendo muy bien que pasa aquí, solo sé que estoy viendo a mi mejor amiga y ella no me ha abrazado – dijo Hikari fingiendo indignación en su voz

-Kira Kira – dijo la güera para abrazársele a la chica más alta por el cuello

-No me llames así Akira – le reprocho está devolviéndole el gesto

-¿Y para el pequeño demonio no hay amor? – dije abriendo los brazos

-No – me dijo con tono de molestia

-Entonces tampoco hay yaoi para ti – le dije haciéndome la digna

-¡Kuro-chan! – dijo mientras me abrazaba

-te extrañe Kira – le dije abrazándola

-Bien – dijo Hikari - ¿Quién es él y por qué preguntaba por cosas pervertidas? – dijo poniéndose lo más lejos que podía del rubio

-A si dejen que los presente… - estaba diciendo cuando noto algo - ¿dónde están los demás? – pregunto

-Kikyo tenía que terminar una tarea que le dejaron para la Golden Week – dijo Hikari

-¿Qué Kuro no estaba en la misma clase que Kikyo? – pregunto de nuevo la güera

-Yo lo termine ayer en la noche – dije

-Si, por eso llego tarde – continuo Hikari

-¿Y los chicos? – ataco de nuevo

-Viven un poco más alejado de aquí, ni siquiera vamos en la misma escuela por eso, obviamente se van a tardar un poquito más – le dije tratando de sonar natural

-Además nosotras preguntamos primero – agrego Hikari, buen argumento pensé

-Cierto ahora tu danos respuestas – le dije apuntándola dramáticamente con el dedo

-Sí, no, para llegar al otro lado – dijo la muy graciosa

-Ja-ja y ja – le dije con cara de "no pues wow"

-Ya en serio Akira – la reto Hika-chan

-Bueno – dijo y jalo al chico – él es Kise Ryouta mi novio – dijo muy alegre

-Mucho gusto amigas de Akiracchi – dijo sonriente

-Ryouta ellas son Kagamine Hikari mi mejor amiga y una enana llamada Kinomoto Kuromi – nos presento

-¿Es por eso que querías material con personajes rubios verdad? – le dije tomando mi venganza, ella de inmediato me tapo la boca con las manos

-Ya vale ya no digo más – me dijo

-Va a la misma escuela que tu supongo – dijo Hikari y con eso redirigimos la conversación a una más normal

-Si ambos estamos en Kaijou – dijeron el par de novios al mismo tiempo

-_Baka Couple _– pensé

-Bueno como sea vamos lleno – dije y tome la mochila más grande

-Claro – me secundo Hikari y me siguió

-Espera – me llamo el novio de Aki

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte volteando

-Yo puedo llevar mi propio equipaje – dijo sonriendo

-¿Eh? ¿No es el de Aki? -pregunte incrédula

-No la de Akiracchi es esta – me respondió el rubio mostrándome otra maleta más pequeña

-¿Traes más equipaje que tu novia? – pregunto Hikari

-No se puede evitar Ryouta es modelo después de todo – nos dijo nuestra amiga recién llegada

-¡¿Modelo?! – nos asombramos Hikari y yo

-Sip miren – dijo al tiempo que sacaba una revista de su bolso

-Waaa, es en serio – dije mirando la revista

-Sorprendente – secundo Hikari

-No e para tanto – decía avergonzado Kise

-Bueno vamos – dije olvidando rápidamente el tema y siguiendo con nuestro camino

-¡Si! – secundaron mis amigas y comenzamos a caminar, cabe decir que le deje su maleta a Kise

-que cruel – decía llorando dramáticamente el novio de Akira mientras nos seguía. En unos minutos llegamos a la escuela.

-Bienvenidos a Yosen High – dijimos mi gemela amiga y yo

-Woah que grande – dijo Akira

-… - su novio se veía pensativo

-Vamos – dijo Hikari encabezando nuestra entrada

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero el club de manga o el club de pintura? – dije cunado estábamos en la entrada

-Mmmm al de ¡Manga! – dijo animada mi amiga de ojos ambarinos mientras tomaba del brazo a Hikari

-Ok, entonces síganme – dije y comencé a caminar rumbo al salón del club de manga, que casualmente está en el edificio cruzando el por el pasillo que va al gimnasio. Íbamos pasando justo por ese pasillo cunado una figura se cruzó en nuestro camino

-Lo siento – dijo una chica como alrededor del 1.60 y siguió con su camino

-¿Quién era? – nos preguntó Akira

-No sé – le contesto Hikari

-Creo que la eh visto antes pero no sabría decirte – le dije son tomarle mucha atención – Bueno sigamos – dije y retomamos nuestro camino…

-¡Bienvenidos al club de manga! – dije gritando mientras abría repentinamente la puerta

-¡Kyaaa! – escuchamos un grito y al fin observe a una Otonashi asustada abrazando como si fuera el ultimo salvavidas en el Titanic, a un manga

-¿Natsuki-chan? – la llamo Hikari

-¿Eh? – ella nos vio, primero su mirada reflejo que quería darme una Natsuki-Chop* después al ver a nuestros acompañantes su lado tímido salió a relucir

-Lo siento Natsuki-chan – dije acercándome a ella

-Me sacaste un gran susto Kuromi – me dijo un poco ofendida

-Lo siento ya sabes cómo es de impulsiva – se disculpó Hikari también

-Está bien, ¿para qué me pediste que te esperara aquí? – me pregunto tranquila

-Porque así tenían más tiempo abierto el club jefe – me reí

-Ok me voy – dijo tomando sus cosas

-Espera – la detuve – déjame presentarlas – dije volteando a ver a Akira

-Hola – dijo Akira sonriente

-Aki ella es Otonashi Natsuki está conmigo en el club de manga, Nat-chan ella es Masato Akira una vieja, en serio vieja amiga nuestra que viene de visita – las presente

-Y yo soy Kise Ryouta modelo profesional – se auto presento el novio de Akira

-… - las tres lo volteamos a ver como "a chido…"

-Ejem… yaoi – dije sonriendo y como si fuera una palabra mágica las cuatro comenzamos a cotorrear como comadres en el mercado

Paso alrededor de una hora y nosotras seguíamos platicando animadamente. A nuestro lado una Kise con cara de "no entiendo ni j de lo que dicen pero bueno". Así hubiéramos seguido si no me llegaba un mensaje.

_Kuro ya voy para allá como en 20 minutos llego. Las espero en la puerta o entro. Si me pierdo no me hago responsable._

_Takeshi_

-_Ghg_ – me queje mentalmente – Aunque me encantaría seguir con nuestra amena platica – dije interrumpiendo – Creo que deberíamos ir también al club de pintura para ver los trabajo de Hika-chan – dije a lo que me respondieron con una sonrisa

-Bueno entonces me despido – dijo Natsuki

-¿Eh? – Volteo Aki - ¿no quieres ir con nosotras? – pregunto haciendo su típica cara de cachorro perdido

-Me encantaría Akira-chan pero tengo unas diligencias que hacer así que – dijo mientras metía mangas en su mochila

-Asegúrate de llevarte los de Slam Dunk – le dije mientras me ponía de pie junto con el resto

-Un placer Otonashicchi – dijo Kise mientras se ponía de pie y salía, no sé porque ya que no conoce la escuela

-Adiós Natsuki – se despidió Akira

-Hasta el lunes – le dijo Hikari

Y con eso salimos de la sala. Pasamos por los pasillos correspondientes y llegamos al club de pintura… Entramos y ahí un senpai de Hikari nos esperaba. Observamos los trabajos que había hecho Hikari e incluso nos enteramos que participaría en un concurso. Se nos fue como media hora cuando recordé que Take nos estaría esperando afuera.

-Creo que es hora de seguir – dije y voltee a ver a Hikari para darle a entender que ya todo estaba listo

-Sí, vamos Aki – dijo y acto seguido tomo por el brazo a Akira y salió del salón. Nos despedimos de su senpai y Kise y yo las seguimos

Íbamos bajando las escaleras para llegar al corredor de la entrada cunado vi a Natsuki platicar con alguien en específico.

-Sí, claro gracias – dijo y volteo – O ahí están se tomaron su tiempo déjame decir – dijo haciéndose el digno

-Pues no te dejo decir nada – le dijo Akira

-Mírala esta va llegando y quiere pelea – le respondió sarcástico

-Vamos Aki, Take-nii no peleen – les dije haciéndola de intermediaria

-Es cierto hace ya tiempo que no nos vemos no pelen – dijo Hikari abrazando de nuevo a Akira

-Bueno, me despido hasta luego – escuche la voz de Natsuki

-¿Eh? Claro Natsuki-chan – le dije

-Gracias por las indicaciones – le dijo Take-nii sonriendo

-N-no fue nada – dijo la de cabello peculiar cubriendo su cara con su mochila para después salir corriendo de ahí

-¿Conoces a Natsuki? – preguntó Hikari

-Como llegue y no salían decidí entrar, pero me di cuenta que no conozco su escuela, ella iba saliendo y le pedí indicaciones – nos explicó Take-nii

-Con que es eso ¿eh?~ - dije cuando mi sensor se encendió – Bueno entonces vamos lleno – dije cunado no te algo – Akira ¿Dónde está tu novio? – dije ella comenzó a ver a todos lados

-Ryouta~ - dijo y comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos, parecía que buscaba a un niño pequeño perdido. Íbamos de regreso al club de pintura ahora con Take-nii acompañándonos cuando vi un grupo sospechoso de chicas. Seguro ya se imaginan quienes.

-Hey eres muy guapo – dijo una chica con una minifalda microscópica

-Seguro que eres modelo o idol – le dijo otra abrazando su brazo

-G-gracias, bueno si pero me tengo que ir – decía Kise tratando de zafarse de las, adivinen, HimuroGirls

-¿Qué? No mejor ve a jugar con nosotras – dijo otra chica más

-Ryouta~ - escucho como lo llamaban

-¡Akiracchi! – el rubio llamo a su novia y esta llego hasta el quitándole a las acosadoras de encima

-Hey ¿tu quien rayos eres? – le pregunto con desdén una de las chicas

-Soy su novia – dijo mi amiga abrazando el brazo de Kise, yo estaba como a dos metros viendo la escena divertida, Hikari y Take-nii estaban atrás de mí

-Ja si como no, ahora Ryou-kun ven – dijo una al parecer senpai y trato de tomar el brazo de Kise, como respuesta mi amia le dio un manotazo

-Ahora si te lo buscaste – dijo la primera chica queriéndose hacer la valiente e intentando soltarle una bofetada a Aki

-Bien ya me cansaron – dije mientras empujaba con el pie a la chica

-¡Oye! – me reclamo

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, es la enana de Kinomoto – dijo una voz irritante y familiar

-Hola, desconocida-san – le dijo mientras sonreía

-Tu chiste barato ya paso – me dijo con sarna

-Igual que tu cara – le dije mientras hacía que Akira y Kise se adelantaran y junto con Hikari para que las locas ya no lo acosaran

-Ni siquiera es tu asunto así que piérdete – intento mandarme la muy chuca esta

-Claro que es mi asunto, y si te metes con mis amigos – dije mientras me le acercaba – desearas nunca haberme conocido – le dije mientras sonreía torcidamente, si sabía que yo era peligrosa y mi aura se los confirmaba, pero bueno un golpe en la cabeza me saco de mi psicopatía

-Ya vamos que se nos hace tarde – dijo Take-nii tomando mi mano y comenzando a avanzar

-Pero, pero Take-nii me cortaste el rollo en la mejor parte – le dije inflando las mejillas

-Lo que sea no vale la pena vamos – dijo jalándome de nuevo

-¡El que no vale la pena eres tu estúpido narizón! – grito al muy Q#$&&$$%&/# de Kaguya, ok te aguanto que me digas pulga, enana, microbio lo que quieras, que hagas un burdo y tonto intento de ir tras el novio de mi amiga, pero nadie le hace bulling a Take-nii más que yo, Kyo, Hika, Inumaru, Ken y Aki, pero nadie más.

-Calladita te vez menos fea – dije después de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara

-Ya lo hiciste – dijo Take-nii mientras me levantaba como un saco de patatas y me sacaba a la fuerza

**POV NORMAL**

En la entrada de Yosen se ve a dos chicas y a un chico rubio hablando animadamente cuando ven salir algo raro.

-Ya entendí ya bájame – exigía una pelinegra a otro pelinegro

-Hasta que no estemos minimo en la entrada – le dijo tranquilo

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kise inocentemente

-No, ni nos digas me lo puedo imaginar – dijo una chica de ojos chocolate mientras hacía n facepalm y el pelinegro bajo a la chica más pequeña

-Eres muy inocente y puro para saber sobre eso Ryouta – le dijo la de ojos ambarinos palmeando su cabeza

-Lo que sea ya vámonos – dijo la pulga comenzando a caminar, no quería que la llevaran como saco de patatas, eso no le gustaba

Comenzaros a caminar rumbo a la estación a lo que Akira parecía extrañada, se notaba en su cara. Pero parece que lo dejo pasar.

-Bien es hora de comenzar el plan – dijo la castaña

-¿Eh? – dijeron los dos de piel más clara

-Ahora me ven – dijo al pulga sonriente parándose frene a ellos – ahora no me ven – dijo y acto seguidos sus amigos les cubrieron los ojos a la pareja con paños par que no vieran.

El viaje en tren parecía que transcurriría tranquilo, una que otra mirada curiosa por saber de qué rayos iba eso, explicarle a una pareja de policías que no era nada ilegal lo que hacían y llegaron a su destino.

-Bien Take-nii llévate a Kise-kun contigo e improvisen algo – le dijo la pulga siguiendo a sus amigas más altas hacia el vestidor de chicas

-Entendido – dijo mientras hacia un saludo militar el chico pelinegro – Vamos Kise – dijo destapándole los ojos

-¿Quién eres? – le pregunto el rubio

-Takeshi, Mizuyama Takeshi, soy amigo de tu novia, ahora vamos a que te quites la ropa – dijo sin dejar de sonreír en toda ala oración mientras empujaba a Kise hacia los vestidores

-¡¿Que?! – fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar

Minutos después…

-Wau que bien te vez – decía una pelinegra a una castaña

-Yo siempre – contesto con modestia una chica de fuerte instinto maternal, ella llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza, era negro, con el corte del escote en v y espalda descubierta.

-Sin contar lo modesta – dijo otra chica casi idéntica a la anterior castaña, pero ella llevaba un traje a dos piezas, el mini-short era rojo con detalles en negro, al igual que el top que era de una sola manga.

-Pero nunca me superaran – dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro que salía del vestidor, ella llevaba uno a dos piezas, el top era de los que se amarran cruzado tras el cuello, y la parte inferior era en conté v pero discreto, todo en un lindo color amarillo con cirulos en azul como adorno.

-Todo está bien, tranquila yo soy normal, son normales, son B, sigo en crecimiento, ellas son las que están muy desarrolladas – se escuchaba murmurar a la pelinegra que estaba sentada en una de las esquinas del vestidor haciendo círculos en el suelo

-Bueno, vayamos con los demás ¿sí? – propuso Hikari sacando a la fuerza a la pulga del vestidor

Con los chicos

-Ya se tardaron – dijo aburrido Kenjirou

-Deben estarse poniendo lindas~ - dijo un sonriente Kise

-Yo solo quiero comer tengo hambre – dijo Inumaru

-Ahí vienen – dijo Takeshi haciendo que todos los chicos voltearan

-¡Akira! – dijo Ken acercándose

-¡Kenji! – le saludo esta y como siempre hicieron su saludo de manos

-¡Güera! – le grito Inumaru

-… -

-Ok lo siento ¡Akira! – le volvió a decir

-Inumaru – le contesto riendo y abrazándolo

-Bien, bien que hermoso re-encuentro, ahora si no mal recuerdo tenemos preparando una sorpresa ¿Dónde está? – pregunto autoritaria la pulga

-Por acá – dijo Kikyo y los guio hasta donde estaban sus cosas

-Waaa que genial – decía Akira viendo lo que sus amigos le habían preparado

-Akiracchi te quieren mucho ¿verdad? – decía su novio sonriéndole

-Pues si – le contesto esta dándole una linda sonrisa a lo que el rubio hizo un puchero

-Pero no más que yo – dijo abrazándola

-Para eso se pueden conseguir un cuarto de hotel – dijo un poco incómodo Kenji

-No hagan bebes frente a nosotros – dijo dramática la pulga

-Déjense de tonterías ustedes dos – los reto Inumaru – ahora… hazle daño y estas muerto – le dijo muy, muy, MUY serio a Kise

-cierto – dijeron la pulga, Takeshi y Kenjirou al mismo tiempo y se le acercaron al rubio

-lastímala~ - dijo tenebrosamente Take

-Y te aseguro~ - continuo Kenji

-Que desearas nunca haber nacido~ - concluyo la pulga tronándose los nudillos

-No lo are – dijo un poco asustado el chico – de verdad quiero a Akiracchi – dijo serio

-Bueno entonces no hay problema – dijeron cambiando completamente a un estado normal y relajado los tres que antes lo amenazaban

Y así empezaron la fiesta. Akira les contaba con salto y seña como había sido su vida desde que tuvieron que separarse. Les conto como conoció a Kise, como se declaró, incluso lo actuaron. Ocasionando varios gritos de fangirl por parte de sus amigas. Hablaron de recursos. De tontería y media. Y de sus planes en caso de haber una apocalipsis zombi. Luego de un rato decidieron irse a jugar a la piscina. Todos muy felices menos la pulga.

-Jajajaaajajjajajaja – se reían sus amigos

-Ya basta no es divertido – decía inflando las mejillas

-Claro que si te vez adorable – le dijo su mejor amiga

-Pareces de primaria – le dijo su hermano mayor

-Gracias – les contesto sarcástico y comenzó a patalear hacia otro lado

-Jajajajajajaja – más carcajadas al ver que casi no avanzaba

-¡Ya estuvo no! – les reclamo enojada

-Es-es que t-tú en tu flotador jajá te vez tierna – le dijo su amiga festejada

-¡Voy a por un jugo! – Dijo la pulga tratando de salir del agua, fallando en el intento – me ayudan a llegar a la orilla – dijo toda sonrojada

-Jajajajajajajajaja – las carcajadas pro parte de sus amigos lo se hicieron esperar

-Jajajaja si jajaja – decía y reía su hermano postizo castaño mientras la acercaba a la orilla

-Gracias – dijo aun con el ceño fruncido y comenzando a salir de la piscina – ¡Me comeré todo el pastel yo sola! – dijo y salió corriendo

-¡Kuro!

-¡Kuromi!

-¡Minion!

-¡Kuromicchi!

Escucho que le gritaban pero no le importo, sonreía triunfante, muy satisfecha, pero iba tan distraída que resbalo y callo a la piscina.

**POV KUROMI**

-_Jajajajaaja quien ríe ahora ¿eh?_ – me vitoreaba después de haberlos espantado, soy mala malota pero nunca los dejaría sin pastel… al menos no esta vez.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando resbale- Solo sentí un fuerte golpe en la cadera, la cabeza y estoy segura que me lastime el tobillo. Luego me sentí sumergida. Había caído a la piscina.

-¡Mierda! – maldije mentalmente y6 claro cualquiera lo haría en mi situación puesto que ¡No sé nadar!

Patalee, bracee y chapotee pero parece que nadie me veía. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con el #%#$&$ salvavidas? ¿Estaba ciego o qué? Además ¿Qué nadie se apiadaría de alguien que se está ahogando frente a sus ojos? ¿Qué rayos? Podía ver todo en cámara lenta, de laguna manera me di cuenta que mis amigos pasaron frente a mi…

¿Por qué no vienen por mí? ¿Por qué no me ayudan? ¿Qué está pasando? El pánico por fin me invadió. Ahora no trataba de salir a flote, no sabía que rayos hacía, me sentía acabada, a donde se fue la lucidez de hace algún momento.

De repente todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro… Mas no tenía miedo, la oscuridad siempre me gusto, es reconfortante… Y así con ese último pensamiento todo se volvió negro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y con eso concluye el capítulo de hoy.**

**¿Qué le pasara a Kuromi? ¿Se esperaban que Kise apareciera en el fic? ¿Sintieron satisfacción como yo cuando Kuromi se la partió a Kaguya? xD**

**Bueno pues para responder a esa preguntas se necesita solo reviews! Y bueno ya saben la regla no escrita xD 5 reviews y actualizo. Lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora pero mi musa se escapó y no la encontré hasta hoy xD.**

***La canción del tono de llamada de Kuromi es el mismo que el mío, Clock Strikes de One Ok Rock mi banda favorita *Q***

****Natsuki-Chop, obvia referencia del Shinigami-Chop ataque perteneciente a Shinigami-sama del anime/manga Soul Eater**

**Tengo avanzado las primeras 4 hojas del siguiente capítulo. Que tanto me tenga que matar para terminarlo es asunto suyo y de los reviews xD. Recuerden que también si alguien no tiene cuenta en fanfiction pueden mandarme su review por Facebook a Kuroshin Yami (vive en Shibuya Tokio) Si desean agregarme adelante y si no pues solo manden el mensaje no es necesario que me agreguen. **

**Ahora los dibujos! El primero está hecho por OrangeLightning-Mik-san, no saben cómo amo sus dibujos :3 **

**Cinnylamejor (punto) deviantart (punto) com/art/Alturas-448224689**

**Ahora Natsuki y Akira están incluidas xD El dibujo de la jacaranda en el sillón y de la escena comprometedora serán subidos durante el transcurso de la semana tanto al face como a devianart °3° **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan un review, un follow o un favorite. En serio hacen que mi corazoncito de acelere y me den ganas de continuar con el fic. En el siguiente capítulo saldrán nuevos personajes, algunos que tal vez no se esperaban, o algunas que hayan podido ver a través de mí y ya se den una idea de lo que pasara xD. A las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review aunque sea solo como visitante gracias. Y bueno también agradecer a Namiko Kiryu, Andy Eater Sweet Zombie, nemuru3003, y a Cotesa-4869 por haber actualizado xD Cualquier otra historia que este siguiendo, sépanlo, amo sus historias pero a mí también me duele cunado no actualizan xD aun así las amodoro y quiero seguir leyendo mucho de ustedes.**

**Sin más que agregar espero nos leamos pronto.**

**Ya-nyan~**

La canción de tono de llamada es Clock Strikes de One Ok Rock

Natsuki-Chop parodia del Shinigami-Chop Soul Eater


	11. Golden Week: Fiesta en la Piscina part 2

**Ciaossu~**

**Kuro-desu… Lamento la demora en serio sumimasen! –Reverencia- Bueno… Este capítulo va dedicado a BubbleBlack-chan ya que hoy cumple añitos! ^w^ Otanyobi omedetogozaimasu! Espero que te la pasaras genial por que hoy hace no sé cuántos años naciste xD una gran escritora y dibujante! :3 Bueno sin más les dejo el capítulo! 5 reviews= nuevo cap **

**Natsuki: G-gracias por leer… F-Felicidades oka-sama –abraza a BubbleBlack-**

**Kuromi/Kuro: Omedeto! –se le pegan como lapa- Dejen su felicitación en un review! Òwó **

**.**

**READY…**

**.**

**STATO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV NORMAL**

En la piscina Water en Akita, podemos ver a unos chicos de preparatoria caminando apresuradamente por el lugar. Se veían algo angustiados y hasta desesperados.

-¡Kuromi!

-¡¿Kuro dónde estás?!

-¡Ya minion esto ya no es divertido!

-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? – decía un chico castaño con ojos cafés oscuros

-Otosawacchi creo que será mejor si nos separamos – dijo el chico rubio

-Buena idea Kise – dijo un pelinegro. Y así cada quien fue por su lado.

-¿Dónde te metiste pulga del demonio? – se decía a sí misma una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates opacados por la preocupación

-¡¿Kikyo?! – volteo al ser llamada para encontrarse con una mirada oscura

-Tatsuya-kun – dijo un poco asombrada, el chico al verla alterada se acercó a ella

-Necesito que vengas conmigo – dijo tomando su mano

-No puedo, tengo que encontrar a Kuro no la encontramos y – decía desesperada cuando de repente sintió las manos del chico en sus hombros

-Yo sé dónde está Kuromi, tranquilízate te llevare con ella – le dijo serio, tenía que serlo ella estaba alterada y eso no era bueno, no quería verla con ese tipo de expresión tan dolorosa

-¿E-eh? – Dijo la chica en un sollozo – ¡Vamos! – dijo la chica queriendo ponerse en marcha

-Está bien, primero tenemos que avisarles a los demás – dijo Himuro - ¿tienes tu celular? – pregunto limpiando las lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica

-S-sí, están con el resto de nuestras cosas – dijo entrecortadamente

-Bien vamos por él, le avisamos a los demás donde encontrarnos ¿está bien? – dijo como todo un caballero

-Si… - dijo agachando la mirada – gracias Tatsuya-kun – y se pusieron en camino

Mientras tanto…

**POV KUROMI **

-…omi…om….¡Nomichin!

-Coff coff coff ¿Eh? – Dije confundida - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? – Estaba confundida y algo aturdida, y sinceramente asustada, buscaba explicaciones, pero más que nada quería abrazar a alguien- ¿Quién? – pregunte y acto seguido mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas – ¡Gr-gracias! – alcance a articular antes que mis sollozos me consumieran, y a moco tendido me puse a llorar abrazando lo que tenía en frente…. Murasakibara. Hundí mi cara en su pecho y aferre mis dedos en su espalda, apegándome a él todo lo que podía.

-¿Estas bien Nomichin? – me pregunto mientras palmeaba mi cabeza con una mano y con el otro brazo me rodeaba por completo

-¡Atsushi! – escuche la voz de Himuro

-¡Kuromi! – reconocí el grito mezclado, eran Kikyo y Take, se escuchaban preocupados y Kyo tenía la voz quebrada

-¡K-Kyo-chwan! – dije mientras me separaba un poco de Murasakibara, le había dejado el pecho lleno de lágrimas y mocos

-¡Kuro! – dijo dejándose caer junto a nosotros y atrayéndome hacia ella – ¡Tonta nos asústate! – intentaba regañarme, pero sabía que estaba muy preocupada ya que su regaño venia entre lagrimas

Después de unos minutos de llanto, ya estando más calmada y cubierta por una enorme y morada toalla empezó en interrogatorio.

-¿Kuro que paso? – me pregunto paciente mi amiga

-… - me costaba hablar aun un poco, sentía que mis ojos volverían a soltar lágrimas cuando sentí que algo me picaba la mejilla. Era la jacaranda, me picaba con una barra de nerunerune

-el dulce es bueno en todo momento Nomichin – me dijo entregándome la golosina

-…gracias… - dije bajito y comencé a comer el dulce

-… - Himuro estaba un poco asombrado

-Kuro – me llamo de nuevo mi amiga, tenía los ojos con preocupación - ¿Qué paso? – de nuevo pregunto

-Iba corriendo… no sé cuándo o como… pero me resbale – le explique

-¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? – me dijo con un tono de enojo en su voz

-¡Lo hice! – Le asegure – lo hice… pero nadie me veía… no sé cómo… pero me di cuenta cuando pasaron por ahí – dije y mordí la golosina

-No vimos nada – dijo bajando la mirada – no nos dimos cuenta… Lo siento – se disculpo

-No es su culpa, yo fui quien salió corriendo – le dije intentando no volver a llorar

-Nosotros no debimos burlarnos de ti, lo siento en serio – me dijo sincera

-Está bien – dije cerrando los ojos

-Gracias – escuche que dijo – Gracias Murasakibara-kun, por salvar a mi amiga – dijo y yo abrí los ojos de sobre manera, luego sentí como Kyo me abrazaba de nuevo.

Era cierto… Estaba tan ocupada con el mal recuerdo que no me di cuenta que cuando reaccione Murasakibara estaba frente a mí, mojado y un poco agitado. Me solté un poco del agarre de Kyo y lo voltee a ver.

-¿Tú me salvaste? – le pregunto encarándolo

-Iba caminando con Murochin y entones vi a Nomichin chapotear gracioso – dijo con su tono habitual de voz – luego Nomichin dejo de chapotear – dijo viéndome un poco más serio – Estar tranquila no es normal en Nomichin – dijo poniendo su enorme mano en mi cabeza.

-Gracias – dije bajando la mirada, el no dejo e acariciar mi cabeza

-¡Minion!

-¡Kuro!

Escuche la voz de Kenji, Hikari, Inumaru y Akira que iban llegando.

-¡Eres una tonta! – Escuche a Ken decir enojado – No nos asustes así mensa – dijo para después abrazarme

-¿Y si te pasaba algo? – Dijo Hikari – No me quiero enfrentar a tu mama enojada – dijo Hikari tratando de sacarme una sonrisa, cosa que logro

-Imagínate ahora quien nos daría yaoi de tan buena calidad – le siguió Akira el juego

-Jeje – reí un poco

-Kuromi – escuche la voz seria y fría de Inumaru, lo voltea a ver, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y enojo

-Lo siento, siento haberlos preocupado – dije sincera mientras me zafaba de Ken y abrazaba a Inumaru

-Ah~ - este solo suspiro – No vuelvas a hacer ninguna imprudencia como esa – dijo separándose un poco y jalando mi mejilla

-Así que tú eres la que Kagamine estaba buscando – escuche una nueva voz

-¡¿Kagamicchi?! – Kise le dijo asombrado - ¿Qué haces aquí en Akita? –

-Vine junto con Kuroko – dijo tranquilo en nuevo chico

-Kurokocchi ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el rubio buscando algo

-Esta bebida caliente debería ayudarte – escuche una voz

-¿Eh? – voltee y vi a un chico de mirada celeste – Gracias – dije aceptando la lata que me ofrecía – esta tibia – dije colocándola junto a mi mejilla

-¿Y para mí no hay nada Kurochin? **[ae Dio Mio no lo puedo evitar fangirleo con esto siento que me lo dice a mi Kuroshin-Kurochin *Q*] **– Dijo Murasakibara detrás de nosotros

-Lo siento Murasakibara-kun pero no preví que tu estarías aquí – dijo sereno el chico de azul

-¿Ellos quiénes son? – pregunto Takeshi, y bueno era lógico hace unos momento estábamos en un momento sentimental e íntimos entre viejos amigos y ahora unos chicos enormes y otros no tanto estaban con nosotros

-Ellos nos estaban ayudando a encontrar a Kuro – explico Hikari

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto Kise

-Nos acabamos de conocer – explico Kagami – estuvo a punto de entrar al baño de hombres – dijo con un poco de molestia y burla en la voz

-Es que no sabes de lo que es capaz – se defendió Hikari mientras me apuntaba

-Jejeje – comencé a reír, algunos me miraron extrañados, otros aliviados

-Parece que estas mejor ¿verdad? – me dijo Take-nii abrazándome de lado

-Si – dije bajito y luego vi ante mi algo que no pude evitar notar… – Hika-chan, Aki, sé que no es el momento pero miren – dije apuntando a una linda escena

-Oh por Dios… - dijo Hikari

-Es tan tierno – dijo Akira emocionada

-Le va a doler… - luego vi que me voltearon a ver más de uno –… ¿lo dije o lo pensé?... – pregunte

-Lo dijiste – me respondió Take-nii… cabe mencionar que dejo de abrazarme

-Ups – dije

-Ya está bien – dijo Kyo

-Sí, ya está con su yajoi – dijo Inumaru

-Es yaoi YAOI – le corregimos yo y mis dos amigas fujoshis

-Lo que sea – dijo Kenji

-En lo que estábamos – dijo Inumaru retomando el tema original

-¿Qué hacen con mi otro amor chiquito? – dijo mientras apuntaba a Hikari

-Lamento si los incomodamos – dijo el chico bajito de pelo celeste – Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya de Seirin Murasakibara-kun y Kise-kun eran mis compañeros en secundaria – dijo mientras se alejaba y esquivaba los intentos de abrazos de Kise

-Yo soy Kagami Taiga también de Seirin – dijo el otro chico más alto y de pelo rojo y negro

-Hola Taiga – dijo Himuro, ya se me hacía raro que no hablara

-¿Tatsuya? – dijo asombrado Kagami

-¿Se conocen? – preguntaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo

-Si – dijeron secamente al mismo tiempo

-Y todo esto empezó por el pastel – dijo de repente Akira suspirando, su fiesta de cumpleaños no salió para nada como lo planeamos.

-¿Pastel? – el sexto sentido para los dulces de Murasakibara se despertó de inmediato, me volteo a ver expectante

-N-no lo hice yo – dije algo nerviosa al verlo con esa mirada tan directa

-Aun así quiero – dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Están todos invitados a comer pastel y algo de comida casera que hemos hecho con el fin de festejar a Akira – dijo Kikyo para luego tomar a Akira y ponerla al centro

-Si mientras más mejor – dijo sonriendo

-Kurokocchi – lo llamaba Kise emocionado – mira, mira te presento a mi linda y despampanante novia Akiracchi – dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia

-… - Kuroko solo veía a Kise, después volteo y le hablo a Aki – En serio lo siento – dijo disculpándose con Akira…

-Kurokocchi que cruel – reclamaba Kise, la mayoría del resto solo estábamos riendo de la graciosa escena

Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos en donde originalmente estábamos al principio. Comenzamos a conversar y comer todos juntos. Nos enteramos que Kuroko Kise y hasta Murasakibara habían formado parte de un equipo de baloncesto famoso de la secundaria, la llamada "Generación de los Milagros". Eso solo aumento mi curiosidad y me emociono bastante para ser sinceros.

Paso un rato ya eran como las 4 de la tarde y aun seguíamos platicando. Kagami, Kenji y Hikari hablaban muy cómodos sentados en el piso sobre unas toallas; Kise y Akira se había ido a nadar... si como no "nadar"… Inumaru, Kuroko, Kikyo y Tatsuya estaban platicando tranquilamente sobre temas más serios sentados en la orilla de la piscina. Y yo… yo estaba apoyada en Take-nii y junto con la jacaranda estábamos comiendo golosinas, croquetas y pastel.

-Ah~ hoy fue genial – decía Take-nii mientras se estiraba

-Quitando que casi muero, de hecho hoy fue genial – bromee un poco

-Si lastima – dijo fingiendo decepción

-Gracias yo también te quiero… de hecho te quiero tanto que espero que le falte la última hoja a tu libro – le dije igual de sonriente

-Hija de Snow – me ataco

-Muto

-Mundana

-¿Y tú qué? Si eres peor que Marcie Millar – le dijo mientras tomaba unas papas

-Eso si me dolió – dijo fingiendo que lloraba Take-nii

-¿De qué hablan Nomichin? – me pregunto Murasakibara que estaba sentado junto a nosotros en las sillas

-Libros – contestamos al mismo tiempo

-… - no nos contestó a parecer si no tiene que ver con dulces no tiene el mas minimo interés

La tarde se nos fue demasiado rápido, acabamos congeniando bien con Kagami y Kuroko, Kuroko es del tipo serio pero tierno y caballeroso; y bueno Kagami…. Si es tierno y todo pero creo que comprendo porque Kuroko lo llama Bakagami. Murasakibara se mostraba desinteresado y hasta antipático con ellos e incluso con Kise. Kise estaba peor que las HimuroGirls pero él estaba sobre Kuroko… Ahora que me doy cuenta

-Take-nii ¿Por qué me paraste esta mañana? – le pregunte en tono de reclamo

-todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme la razón ¿no es así? – dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza

-¿Qué sucedió esta mañana? – nuestra protectora madre postiza nos pregunto

-Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Hikari mientras se sobaba las sienes

-B-bueno jejejeje – reí nerviosamente

-Golpeo a una chica – dijo simple Take-nii a lo que todos me voltearon a ver

-¿y porque tan agresiva? – me pregunto algo divertido Oto-san

-Nadie más que nosotros puede hacerle bulling a Take-nii y esa…. De Kaguya le dijo que no valía la pena y que era un estúpido narizón – dije tratando de no decir malas palabras, pero solo el recordarlo hacia que mi aura asesina con ganas de sangre regresara

-¿Kaguya? – me cuestiono Kyo

-Ah, la que dices que es como la líder de las HimuroGirls – me dijo Hikari entre risas

-Sip esa – le dije con desdén quitándole la bolsa de papas a Murasakibara y retacándome de ellas

-Nomichin dame papas – se quejo

-Golpeaste a una chica mayor que tú por molestarlo a él ¿es eso? – me pregunto Kagami mientras nos apuntaba

-En esencia si – le dije con la boca medio llena

-La agresión no es la respuesta Kinomoto-san – me dijo Kuroko

-Esperen un momento ¿Qué es eso de HimuroGirls? – nos preguntó Himuro

-¿No lo sabes? – le pregunto Hikari un poco sorprendida

-Jajaja eres tan denso Tatsuya – le dije entre risas

-Por lo que dicen, son como un club de fans de Himuro ¿no? – nos dijo Ken

-Si – respondió molesta Kyo

-¿En serio? – dijo Himuro… oh veo una oportunidad

-Si, además tengo que ahuyentarlas antes de que lleguen a Kyo-chan~ - dije con falsa preocupación

-¿A mí? ¿Yo que les hice a esas? – me respondió enojada

-Prepararle galletas a Tatsuya-kun – dijo Hikari con naturalidad, ocasionando un leve sonrojo por parte de Kyo

-Amor chiquito hace tiempo que no me haces de comer – dijo dramático Inumaru

-¿Y por qué ahora no me hiciste el pastel eh? Pulga del demonio – llego diciendo mi querida amiga Akira

-Porque tenía que distraerte y bueno me secuestraron durante 5 días – le dije

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te secuestraron? ¿Puedes salir con tanta naturalidad después de eso? – me ataco con preguntas Kise

-¿Segura que ya deberías salir normalmente Kinomoto-san? – me pregunto Kuroko

-¿Ha? – dije extrañada

-No lo decía literal – dijo tranquilo Take-nii

-Se refería a ellos – dijo Ken apuntando a la jacaranda y a Himuro

-… - Kagami, Kuroko y Kise se les quedaron viendo raro a los basquetbolistas de Yosen

-Mejor explícales Kuro – me dijo Kyo

-No lo decía literal, lo dije porque me fui con ellos al campamento de basquetbol – dije

-No digas cosas que se puedan mal interpretar tan fácilmente por favor Kinomoto-san – dijo Kuroko

-Lo siento ¿sí? Es una expresión que suelo usar a menudo – dije sin tomarle mucha importancia - ¿Quién quiere pastel que yo sí? – dije tratando de salir de esa conversación, además sabía que sin duda almenas uno me apoyaría

-¡Pastel! – dijo, obviamente la jacaranda

-¡Si! – respondieron el resto de la mayoría

-No me gustan en especial las cosas dulces – dijo Kagami un poco apagado

-Es mejor una buena y consistente hamburguesa – dijo riendo Hikari

-¡Exacto! – dijo sorprendiéndonos – L-lo siento – dijo al ver que todos los veíamos

-Bien partiré el paste~ - dije – _el que parte y reparte le toca la mayor parte_ – dije para mis adentros, pero cuando quise ponerme de pie un fuerte dolor de mi cadera me lo impidió, ocasionando que cayera al suelo – mierda – dije entre dientes

-Kuro – escuche que varios me llamaron

-Auch, parece que si me lastime hace rato – dije riendo

-Por eso te dije que deberíamos haber ido al hospital – dijo una molesta Kikyo

-Estaré bien solo necesito descansar y no forzarme mucho – le dije tratando que se calmara

-Pero Kuro

-Nada de nada, Akira tendrás el honor de partir tu propio pastel – le dije empujándola, Take-nii y Ken me había ayudado a levantarme y estaba sentada de nuevo.

Comimos pastel tranquilo. Luego de un rato los demás se fueron a nadar, tuve que insistirles bastante que estaría bien yo sola, que no haría o intentaría nada tonto y peligroso. Parece que mi historial me precede. Después de un rato me enfade, esperaba que alguna de las chicas volviera pero no se veían. Rayos… creo que tengo ganas de ir al baño y no veo a nadie… a nadie excepto por la mata de pelo morado que esta en rende mi roncando muy cómodamente.

-_Vamos Kuro tiene que aguantar_ – me decía mi misma, pero bueno mis esfínteres no querían cooperar mucho que digamos. Comencé a mecerme un poco en mi lugar ocasionando que la silla chirreara

-Nomichin eres muy ruidosa – se quejó Murasakibara mientras se incorporaba

-Lo siento – dije distraídamente mientras trataba de controlarme a mí misma

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto desinteresado mientras se estiraba por unas golosinas

-N-nada- le dije, aunque era una obvia mentira

-Nomichin está sudando – me dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para verme

-No es nada en serio jejejeje – dije nerviosa tratando de no sonar sospechosa. Intente ponerme de pie, pero de nuevo casi caigo de bruces al suelo pero unas enormes manos me sostuvieron evitando que eso pasara

-¿Qué sucede Nomichin? – me volvió a preguntar sentándome

-¿M-M-Me harías un favor Murasakibara-kun? – pregunte aun dudando un poco

-Claro – me dijo comiendo un chocolate

-M-me ll-lle-llevarías al… al… al… b-ba… baño – dije bajando el rostro… me moría de vergüenza

-… - levante la mirada al no tener respuesta… Y lo vi, con un leve sonrojo me levanto, y esta vez no como un saco de patatas, me levanto al estilo princesa y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los baños…

-N-no es necesario que me lleves de esta manera – le dije para persuadirlo y me bajara

-Así es más rápido – dijo y siguió caminando… En el camino pude sentir las miradas reprobatorias de varias señoras, las miradas picaras de uno que otro chico…

Llegamos a los baños y Murasakibara me bajo.

-¿Puedes caminar? – me pregunto serio

-Si… gracias – le dije y entre al baño

-Mira qué lindo trayendo a su hermanita al baño – escuche a un par de ancianitas… De cierta manera eso me avergonzó de sobremanera… pero también me deprimió un poco… Con que parecemos hermanos ¿eh?... Creo que me agradaban más las miradas reprobatorias y picaras que recibíamos anteriormente...

-_¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?!_ – Me regañe mentalmente al verme totalmente sonrojada en el espejo del baño… - Estúpida jacaranda – murmure antes de entrar al baño…

**Y con esto termina el capítulo de hoy….**

**Creo que el final me quedo cutre :/ Bueno espero que les guste xD… ¿Se esperaban esos nuevos personajes? ¿Por qué rayos Himuro y la jacaranda estaban en la piscina? ¿Por qué rayos estaban Kagami y Kuroko ahí? :B No lo sabré ni yo ni ustedes a menos que me dejen reviews~**

**Agradezco los reviews que me dejan me hacen feliz. :3 **

**Ok pues hay unos nuevos dibujitos por ahí hecho por bubbleblack la mami de Natsuki-chan~**

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que lamento haberme tardado en actualizar u.u pero me tocó trabajar de improviso xD **

**De nuevo Otanyobi omedeto BubbleBlack!**

**OMAKE**

**La conversación de Natsuki y Takeshi**

**POV NATSUKI**

Después de que Kuromi y Hikari se fueron con sus amigos al club de pintura salí del salón. Iba como a dos cuadras de la escuela cuando recordé algo… ¡Mi cartera! La había olvidado en el club de manga… rayos tengo que volver… Si no ¿Cómo compraría mis mangas yaoi y shoujo? Es decir hoy salía el nuevo capítulo de Naruto tengo que saber qué onda con Madara y Sasuke con el rinengan y… y… mejor me callo o las spoileo xD

Entre al salón y busque con la mirada…

-Con que ahí estas – dije en voz alta para mí misma

La tome y salí del salón… Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente el piso de me movió. Me tropecé con mis propios pies… Cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, temerosa de haberme golpeado tan fuerte como para perder la sensibilidad abrió los ojos y me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a un chico de cabellos negros que me tenía en brazos.

-¿Estas bien? - me pregunto ayudándome a ponerme de pie

-S-si gracias y perdón por molestar– le dije algo nervioso y seguro que estoy sonrojada… Esto es tan manga shoujo

-Con que estés bien yo estoy bien tranquila – me dijo amablemente riendo, que linda sonrisa

-¿D-disculpa te p-puedo ayudar en algo? – le pregunte pues parecía que buscaba algo

-Sí, disculpa pero ¿Dónde queda el club de manga? – me pregunto… tiene unos lindos ojos cafés

-A… claro, tienes que subir por las escaleras para salir al otro lado del edificio, luego tomas el pasillo que pasa por el gimnasio y ahí está el edificio donde están todos clubes – le explique… espero me entienda no sé si lo dije lo bastante claro

-Etto… - me dijo un poco nervioso – soy malo con las direcciones – dijo rascándose la nuca

-S-si quieres te puedo llevar ahí – le dije para después sonreír

-Sí, claro gracias – dijo y mi corazón se aceleró, después vi como volteo – O ahí están se tomaron su tiempo déjame decir – dijo y su tono se volvió juguetón… que tierno

-Pues no te dejo decir nada – le dijo Akira que iba llegando

-Mírala esta va llegando y quiere pelea – le respondió sarcástico

-Vamos Aki, Take-nii no peleen – les dijo Kuromi poniéndose en medio

-Es cierto hace ya tiempo que no nos vemos no pelen – dijo Hikari abrazando a Akira

-Bueno, me despido hasta luego – dije, la verdad tenía que hacer los mandados que mi madre me encomendó, además de comprar manga

-¿Eh? Claro Natsuki-chan – me dijo Kuromi

-Gracias por las indicaciones – me dijo Takeshi sonriendo

-N-no fue nada – dijo… Dios seguro estoy sonrojada, cubrí mi rostro con la mochila y Salí hayedo gaymente de ahí…

Ya como a una cuadra de la escuela deje de correr…

-¡¿Qué es esto?! – me dije a mi misma al sentir mi corazón acelerado…. Tranquila Natsuki esto no es un manga shoujo así que tranquilízate mujer… Después de eso seguí con mi día totalmente normal… Hasta en la noche que vi un mensaje en mi celular…

_Asunto: Holis_

_Nyahoi~ Natsuki-chan oye hoy hubiera sido genial que nos acompañaras, pero bueno para la otra será. Gracias por ir a abrir el salón de manga esta mañana en serio me salvaste °(^w^)° _

_Te debo un doujinshi R18+ :B_

_Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela (^o^)/_

_Ya-nyan~_

_PD: Yo te apoyare con Take-nii cualquier cosa pregúntame Natsuki-nee-chan~_

ò/ó

-¡Kuromi! – grite en mi cuarto… esa pulga… esto me hace feliz pero… Me las pagaras el lunes…

**Bueno espero te guste este pequeñísimo obsequio… Lamento el retraso y que sea tan corto… Me tocó trabajar de improviso y no tenía internet, ni mi compu… U.U **

**Nos leemos luego**

**Ya-nyan~**


End file.
